A 1000 Days and More
by angelic lily
Summary: Fuji wonders since when dropping things means you are going to die. [indefinite character death]
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm back again! If you are reading because you have read my other fics, please don't get mad at the lack of updates :( I've honestly been busy with school since I'll be heading off to art school next year. (it's my last year as a carefree high school student!) Sorry! I'll try my hardest to update other fics. As for this one, it's been inspired by one of my favorite dramas and please don't expect too many updates soon. Sorry! But enjoy :) it's just a prologue **

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. I REALLY wish I did though.**

_It's not fair I thought. But then I couldn't remember the last time anything was fair… so I decided to go with that fact that this was too cruel. These things that are so cruel to us, they shouldn't exist in life. I didn't actually think any existed. I childishly thought they couldn't exist. Now I know better._

_These cruelties, they are with us everyday._

_I won't be able to walk. I won't be able to move properly anymore. Soon, I won't be able to talk… I'll be losing them, the things I could do before so effortlessly. I already need help in so many things. I'm dependent. I'm a leech now, surviving purely on others. But if they left me alone, I think I might actually die._

_They told me to come back soon, get better. They don't know anything. I can't come back. It's impossible. They don't know that. They'll have to go on without me. Because I can't be there with them._

_Most important of all though…_

_I won't be able to play tennis anymore._

**Yay! It's the end of my short prologue. I haven't decide which character this POV should apply to. I'm actually stuck between fuji and ryoma. I actually think this is more fuji lol. If you want to lend me your opinion, feel free! If I get some inspiration after, I'll update. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Nothing's Wrong

**Yay! Ppl reviewed! Thank you so much. So, to the disappointment or joy of some ppl, I've chosen fuji. Sorry for those expecting ryoma. But I'll make sure that tennis is at least kind of important to fuji! Enjoy!**

_Blah_ **- thinking**

It was the second dish Fuji had dropped this week; it would be the third dish of the month.

The pieces of the flower patterned dish lay spread around the kitchen floor, the biggest piece being near his feet. Fuji carefully picked it up.

"Syuusuke! Are you alright? Did you cut yourself?"

Fuji looked up from the broken dish and smiled. "Hai. I'm alright. Gomen nasai, kaa-san."

His mother's worried face smoothed over a little. "Be careful Syuusuke. I'll get a broom to clean it up. Make sure you don't step on any!" His mother's closed eyes, just like his, threatened to open with the concern. Fuji only smiled more.

"It's okay. I'll clean it up. I've finished breakfast early today anyways. You need to start packing for your trip to Europe too." With that said, the tennis prodigy proceeded to look for a broom to sweep up the glass.

_This is a bad habit I've picked up… _A habit of dropping things had been steadily growing lately. It had been going on for about a month or so. It could be because he was tired. After all, the exams had been coming up. Just because he was a genius at tennis, it didn't mean he didn't have to study for his subjects. But of course, the exams had ended two days ago. _So a little more sleep and rest will make up for the all the nights studying._

Fuji leaned down to pick up the dust pan and dumped the glass into the garbage can. As if on cue, his sister peeked into the kitchen.

"Syuusuke, do you want a ride?" She was dressed stylishly as always.

The younger brother smiled. "Sure. Thank you nee-san."

-------

The classroom was empty. He had forgotten there was no morning practice today, so there was nothing to do. Sighing, Fuji placed his bag on his desk by the window and sat. There weren't any students coming in. It was early after all. Opening his eyes, Fuji scanned again for any interesting sights. Last time he had caught Echizen's Himalayan spotted cat climbing the tree outside. That had been rather amusing. He secretly wished Echizen's cat ran away from home more. It would be interesting to see again.

Remembering he had taken a picture of it recently, Fuji reached to open his bag for the photo, only to grab air.

He paused. _I must need more sleep._ He tried again. This time, he successfully grabbed the clasp of the bag. Sighing almost in relief at the accomplishment, Fuji looked up as the door to the classroom slid open. It was just some classmates of his. They greeted him and he smiled. He didn't really know them all that well. Maybe he shouldn't have scared them with his twisted story about teddy bears and decapitation.

Forgetting about the photo, the tennis prodigy went back to his window. He was slightly surprised to feel warm hands blocking his view.

"Guess who nya?"

Fuji chuckled. "You're early today Eiji." The hands disappeared to be replaced by a smiling red-haired teenager. He was more energetic today. Summer vacation would start soon.

"Nya, you're too good Fuji. It's hard to play the guess who game." The very idea made Fuji laugh. _Not good… just good at picking out the obvious_.

"Saa… maybe if you made it more difficult for me."

Eiji's face immediately turned into an adorable pout. "Muu! That was mean Fuji! Of course I make it difficult nya!"

Eiji sighed. "Well anyways, I need your help nya!"

Fuji blinked. "Help? With what?" Could it be yet again this year, Eiji's last minute projects that he always hands in on the last day of school needed his help again? His best friend only grinned in answer to his unsaid question.

"Nya, I just need you to give me an outline for the conclusion. Then it'll be ALL my work!"

Fuji stared at the report put in front of him by Eiji. It read 'Report on Molecular Chemistry by Kikumaru Eiji'. The tennis prodigy felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Typical Eiji, handing in a final project now when it was due two weeks ago. Nevertheless, it was always fun reading his friend's attempt at an essay.

Picking up a pencil, Fuji smiled.

"How should I help?"

----------

"Fuji? You're late. And where's Eiji?"

Fuji smiled grew wider. "Saa… he's in detention for handing his work in late." Fuji had taken the joy of seeing Eiji locked up inside the classroom before coming to practice. Watching his friend shrink back in fear from their teacher's glare had been too funny. Of course when Fuji told Oishi, the vice-captain hadn't found it nearly as humorous as the prodigy had.

"That Eiji… I told him he should hand in his work on time. He never listens. Well, we're just doing some practice matches anyways. I don't think he will miss much." Oishi said while shaking his head.

"That's true. We've just finished the Kantou tournament, so Ryuuzaki-sensei shouldn't have anything important planned." Fuji turned to the courts. The tennis team was currently about to run around again with their lives on the line; the loser had to drink Inui's newly improved Health Juice Deluxe. He would have joined them but the doctor had said to take it easy even if his knee injury wasn't serious.

"Saa… I'll just warm up a little then." Turning to go, Fuji was caught short by the coach's announcement.

"Everyone! Gather at the courts! We'll start the practice matches!" Ryuuzaki-sensei yelled. Fuji smiled. _Or not._

The Seigaku tennis club members lined up in the courts.

"Okay! I've decided the line-up for the matches. You are to try to win one match from your opponent. Check the board to see who you are playing against." The coach indicated to the white board behind her. The club members immediately surrounded it like moths to a flame.

"Nya, I'm playing Oishi again!"

"Eh… I'm playing Kawamura-senpai…"

"Let's go Inui-senpai."

"YOSH! BURNINGGGG!"

Fuji smiled at Kaidoh. "It seems we're playing together Kaidoh." The second year only replied with his standard 'fshuu'.

"Ah, by the way everyone, the loser will have to drink my new Inui Special Version 5." Inui's glasses glinted as he held up a pitcher of strangely multi-colored liquid bubbling rapidly. Everyone backed away except for Fuji. Instead, he went closer to observe the new juice. After scrutinizing for a long time, Fuji stepped away with a smile.

"It looks delicious."

--------

_Everyone is playing harder than before._

The tennis prodigy continued to smile his usual light smile. This would make it even more interesting.

Fuji ran to get Kaidoh's snake shot. Though he returned it successfully, it was heavier than before. _He must really not want to drink that._ And just to tease, Fuji decided to make him lose. The expression that would be on Kaidoh's face was already making Fuji laugh.

Gradually, Fuji lowered and furthered his returns. He watched as Kaidoh fell into his trap; the second year was getting ready for another low and far return. With an absolutely sadistic grin, Fuji hit a drop volley. The genius felt a thrill as he watched Kaidoh run to get the ball. As calculated it was hit, but as a lob.

_Saa… I wanted to try Inui's new drink too…I suppose I have to end this soon… A smash to the right._

Fuji was getting ready to jump when… he didn't leave the ground.

No, it was more like his body wasn't moving. It wasn't jumping like he told it to. It remained firmly rooted on the court. _I…it's not…_

Fuji watched as the ball sailed to land just in front of him.

"Advantage to Kaidoh!"

Realizing he could move again, the prodigy straightened up. He could hear the murmurs around him, all saying 'I wonder why he didn't take it?' or 'is something wrong?' He looked down at his feet. He could move it now. But why not then? Or… was that his imagination?

"Senpai."

Fuji looked up. Kaidoh was staring at him strangely. "Are you all right?" For a moment, he didn't know how to respond. _Am I alright? Just now I couldn't move…_

"Yes. I'm alright. Let's continue."

--------

So, the match ended with the 3rd year tennis prodigy winning in the end. It was just delightful to watch the other losers run from the court to the nearest source of water after drinking Inui's juice. It was even more entertaining when Inui himself did it too. While Inui was away washing his mouth of the appetizing drink, Fuji sneaked a sip of the juice. It was quite good. He should ask Inui for the recipe.

"Ah! It's over already?!"

The rest of regulars turned to the direction of the running acrobatic player not in his tennis jersey. Fuji smiled and approached his friend.

"It is over. You just missed Inui's juice. Here, I took some. Do you want to try?"

The red head immediately jumped back. "Nya! Are you trying to kill me Fujiko?!" The prodigy chuckled in response. He really didn't understand why they didn't like it. All of Inui's drinks were quite good, with the exception of Aozu. Fuji drained the last of the juice and followed his best friend out of the tennis courts.

"Nya, so what did you do today? Let's go fast before Ryuuzaki-sensei catches me!"

"Too late Kikumaru!"

The acrobatic player flinched. He was caught. Both friends turned to the coach, one with dread the other with curiosity. She didn't look too happy. Maybe even a little worried, noted Fuji.

"Kikumaru, tomorrow morning you will come extra early and run 100 laps around the school!"

"EH?! 100?! Around the school?!"

"And Fuji, I need to talk to you."

_Talk to me?_ Fuji looked at the coach. Her face didn't betray anything. "Hai."

Eiji bid goodbye to Fuji and left with his doubles partner instead. Fuji turned to his coach as she waited for the doubles pair to be out of hearing range.

"What is it Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

The coach dropped her angry look and gave the 3rd year another one full of concern. "Are you feeling okay Fuji? It wasn't like you to miss a smash like that."

_Oh…it's about that._

"Well…" Should he tell her? Or… no even he didn't know anything. It might be as insignificant as exhaustion; Kaidoh had made him run for quite a while. "It's nothing. I must be tired from studying the past few days." He gave her his best smile, which wasn't any different from the smile he wore everyday.

She waited for a sign of anything not being fine as she watched him. Neither said anything. All was silent. Finally, she sighed.

"Kids these days, overdoing it. Well make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow we'll have longer training after the school is out for good." She still looked at him, not quite convinced that he was alright. She had noticed he looked thinner than he already was.

"Hai."

With that, he left quickly to get changed.

_There isn't anything wrong with me. I'm just tired._

Meanwhile, Seigaku's coach watched. She hoped that the feeling of worry she felt inside would fade away soon. It might be just as he said, he could just be tired. But would fatigue prevent you from jumping? She hadn't missed Fuji's bewildered expression as he stood on the court. It had taken him by surprise, the fact that he suddenly didn't, no, couldn't move. _But it could be nothing… he could have lost his concentration on the game…_

She walked away from the empty courts, feeling a bit empty herself.

_What are you thinking? There is nothing wrong. Worrying will get you nowhere._

The coach smiled as she took out a letter from her clipboard.

_After all, it would be bad luck for someone to be sick when another tournament is coming up!_

**So that's the end of the first chapter! I'm sorry to some that I chose fuji, but I'm not writing this to make them suffer. I just think that an illness really brings out the best in people :) it doesn't mean I like it tho! It sux being sick. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Nothing much is happening now. And just in case you are confused, this is set before the junior selection camp arc. Now review review review!**

**Ps. Just you know that I'm not ripping off of 1 Liter of Tears because it's fun or anything. My grandmother had the same disease. I still feel guilty that I was too scared to approach her when she called for me. So call this almost a tribute to grandmother. It's my way of saying sorry. Also 1 Liter of Tears let me experience at least a little what she was going through. So it is natural that it inspired me.**


	3. All the Time in the World

**Yet another chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Yay yay yay!**

"SUMMER VACATION HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED!"

Eiji danced around with joy on the streets, not taking notice of the stares he was getting. Fuji chuckled. Sometimes the acrobat enjoyed attention too much. The delicate brunette turned to see the reactions of the other regulars. Some were amused, equally as happy, or giving the red head 'what the hell' looks. The last one applied only to Echizen though. Fuji turned back to Eiji with a smile. It was nice of the playful acrobat to invite everyone to eat ice cream at the new shop together. Not that Eiji was going to pay for the ice cream.

"Nya, did minna-chan bring their money? I can't pay for everyone you know, especially Momo!"

The said 2nd year looked incredulous, disbelieving his food habits were ever a problem. "Eh? Why not especially me Kikumaru-senpai? There's nothing wrong with me! At least I don't think so…"

"Fshuu… Don't pick a fight with the senpai baka."

"Baka?! Who are you calling stupid, Viper?! Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Fshuu! Moron! Bring it!"

"Now now, stop it. We're in public. Both of you! We're causing trouble!"

"I think you should listen to Oishi…"

"Mada mada dane."

"Ii... data."

Fuji let out a little laugh. They were the same anywhere, on or off court. He stood to the side as Oishi's motherly instincts tried to separate the arguing pair while the rest patiently, or not so patiently, waited for them to finish. When they were finally separated, it was clear they had attracted the attention of almost everyone on the street, even the one across. In short, it was surprising. Who knew a fight caused by two junior high school boys would be so interesting? Fuji felt mild amusement as Oishi and the two rivals apologized to everyone. Would they always get public attention wherever they went? The very thought made Fuji laugh.

"Muu… you ruined the mood Momo, Kaidoh." Eiji looked a little annoyed, but Fuji knew it wouldn't last long. The ice cream would help it wash away too. There were only a few times when his friend was truly angry anyways.

The second years looked genuinely sorry and shuffled their feet in embarrassment. "Gomen senpai."

"It's fine you two." Fuji interrupted, "But we should start lining up; the shop seems to be quite popular." The prodigy pointed to the direction of a cute little pink shop. 'Popular' was an understatement. Even a shop giving out free money couldn't make a line that long. The line was utterly, immensely, impossibly long.

All the regulars stared. There was silence as the same thing ran through everyone's minds.

_This line is not going to get any shorter today._

"Saa… it seems we have to find another place for ice cream Eiji."

The usually bright teen whimpered in disappointment. "But I really wanted to try the ice cream there…" He pouted and began to poke his fingers together. "I heard that if you eat ice cream from there, it will be the ultimate once in a lifetime experience. Nya… tomorrow we'll be too tired from practice to come all the way out here!" There was a mumble of agreement from the rest of the team members. Coach Ryuuzaki had promised them a harsh training.

Fuji took out his cell phone thoughtfully. His parents were in Europe so if he invited his friends over, the mess would they would make would stay there; he wasn't really one for cleaning up. He kept things tidy, but never cleaned up. It was one of his odd policies he liked to keep. Even if he asked them to be careful, the room they were in would somehow end up in disarray varying from furniture to tissue. Also, he wasn't even sure if there was any ice cream left. Fuji turned to where the rest of the regulars stood in a huddle. Hopefully they had something planned.

Taking a step towards their direction, Fuji stopped short as it seemed as though they were quite far away. Fuji blinked when there seemed to be twos of everyone. _I should have slept more yesterday._ He shut his eyes tight than opened them again. Still duplicated. He took another step but it didn't cover the distance nor did it make the double vision fade away. Instead, the distance seemed have increased. Fuji blinked yet again. Trying to focus better, he noticed the two Eiji's looking at him curiously.

"Fujiko? What's wrong?"

That seemed to cause all the other copies to look at him too.

"Fuji? Is something wrong?" he heard Kawamura call. Fuji blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. He turned back to the regulars. There was no longer twos of anyone. The tensai sighed in relief. He smiled at Takashi.

"Nothing. Saa… so where are we going now?"

--------

Burger King wasn't so bad. It wasn't really Fuji's favorite but it was edible. Besides, watching Momo and Echizen stuffing their faces was enough to make up for the fact that Fuji preferred something else.

"Ne… shouldn't you two slow down?" Oishi asked out of concern. They looked close to choking themselves with one of the hamburgers. Unfortunately, they didn't even look up when the worrying mother of Seigaku spoke. It seemed the newly unwrapped 10 inch hamburger was more important. Fuji pitied Oishi. A little. The prodigy mildly cursed himself for not bringing his camera. It was one of the funnier moments of the team. Not black mail material but something that would surely make him laugh later.

"Ano… I think you guys should stop eating. You won't have room for ice cream. You wouldn't want a stomachache either."

All of them looked up to see Taka carrying a tray holding eight ice cream sundaes. In a flash and jumble of hands, all of them disappeared and reappeared in the hands of every one except two of them. Fuji gently took a strawberry covered one.

"Arigatou Taka-san. They couldn't put wasabi on this could they?"

Hearing the remark, Eiji flinched while licking his own butterscotch sundae. "Nya! Why would anyone want that?!" The tensai looked around to see everyone had a similar horrified expression on their faces. Fuji chuckled. Teasing was too fun.

Abandoning his teasing, Fuji focused on his sundae. It had been a while since he had a sundae. He picked up a spoon while still holding on to the sparkling galore of strawberry syrup. _It looks good for something that doesn't have wasabi on it._ Intending to take a big scoop, Fuji slightly lowered the angle of the sundae.

But then why was the sundae sliding out of his hand? He hadn't meant for it to. It should have… no he should have been holding on to it tight enough. All he could think about as the sundae struck the table was the oddity of it all. Had he always been so absent minded? The other regulars stared at the icy stain on the table that had appeared in front of Fuji. They turned their gazes back at the tennis prodigy. Not exactly sure what had happened, Fuji laughed awkwardly.

"Gomen gomen. I must not have been paying attention. I'll clean it up." Fuji deftly took several napkins and proceeded to try his best to wipe off the sticky chaos. He ignored his conscious finding it ironic that he was cleaning up when it was one of his definite rules not to. There was silence as Fuji gathered more napkins.

"Ah… Fuji-senpai… you don't need to clean up you know… they have people here for that…" Momo said, breaking the silence. Fuji didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Echizen watched his senpai, feeling uncomfortable. He shouldn't be wiping the table like that… And the strange sensation he got when his senpai dropped the ice cream… it was unnatural and made him somehow ashamed

Echizen blinked back to reality when Fuji said something. It must have been something along the lines of 'are you okay' from the way the 3rd year was smiling. The younger tennis player nodded. "Hai…"

"Fuji, do you want to get another one?"

The said 3rd year looked up from his cleaning to the vice-captain of the tennis team. He was looking at him with his usual concern and worry. The motherly boy was so anxious that he was reaching for his own wallet. Fuji smiled. It reminded him of mothers who were nervous their child would start crying at the loss of their treat. Fuji couldn't put it in any other words than considerate.

"Maa… It's okay. I was hoping for something spicier anyways." This earned an 'ii… data' from Inui and furious scribbling sounds of a pencil.

"Ah… okay… Let's finish quickly and go somewhere else than." Oishi stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. The vice-captain watched the others eat ice cream at their own pace. All except Fuji. He sat smiling lightly at everything around him, with his eyes closed but watching. The vice-captain sighed. He could never read what was on Fuji's mind. He preoccupied himself with worrying over the fact that they would never finish the ice cream at the pace they were going.

As soon as they finished, the Seigaku tennis club decided it was time to go home. The sun was starting to set anyways. Despite not even doing half of the things planned, they felt satisfied with spending the whole day at a fast food restaurant that wasn't on the list of things to do. After all, they had the whole summer didn't they?

"See you tomorrow everyone! On the courts by seven o'clock sharp!" Oishi said happily.

"Nya, we know Oishi. We'll be there! But Ochibi might be late won't he?"

Then 'ochibi' was promptly 'attacked' by Eiji around the neck, jerking the smaller boy back. If it wasn't for Echizen's good sense of balance, he probably would have fallen.

"Kikumaru-senpai! That was dangerous! And it hurts…"

Everyone smiled at the daily routine. It wouldn't be a day with the tennis team without the glomping of Echizen, Fuji noted. He wondered if Eiji would be able to find another suitable plushie in high school. His smile grew bigger. Probably not.

Just then, a bright red sports car pulled into the street side. The window rolled down to reveal a beautiful brunette in her 20s. As expected, she called to the most feminine brunette in the group of boys.

"Syuusuke! I'll give you a ride."

Fuji beamed at his sister. "Thank you nee-san." He turned to wave good bye to his friends. "Well then, see you tomorrow."

Receiving good byes, Fuji climbed into the car and shut the door. His sister waved good bye to his friends also before driving. The tennis player couldn't help but smile genuinely when looking at the Seigaku regulars. They were like a family really. Suddenly, Fuji remembered: he had forgotten to buy another cactus for his own cactus family at home. Sighing, he sat back into the leather seat of the car.

"What's wrong Syuusuke? Did you forget something?"

Fuji shook his head. "Iie. It's nothing."

Looking out the window, Fuji grinned. _I have all the time in the world right now anyway._

**Second chapter completed!! I just want to say thank to all the ppl not logged in for reviewing (cuz I can't reply them lol). Anyways, I hope u are enjoying (I don't mean taking joy in Fuji's suffering cuz that's mean XD). I tried my best to adjust the pace of the story, so if u think it's too slow or too fast, please let me know! Now review review!**


	4. Falling

**So okay, in this chapter there will be a tiny TINY time skip. It'll just be minor, like a few weeks or so. It won't affect the story much except bring the Junior Selection Camp closer :) Enjoy!**

_Blah _– thinking/ emphasis

_blah_ - flashback/narrated flashback

_What's wrong with falling down? You can always stand up again._

_-1 Liter of Tears_

---------

Fuji yawned.

It was relatively early in the morning, but tennis practice was going to start soon. He had heard his sister leaving, so if he didn't hurry he would be late. Walking out of the bathroom, he wondered what he should have for breakfast. It had been a while since he had the kitchen to himself. Perhaps pancakes with apple and wasabi on it? That didn't sound bad.

The sleepy tennis player opened his closet door. His uniform lay neatly folded on a drawer inside and his coat hung on a rack as of waiting for him. He absent mindedly grabbed for them; it was a habit now, he barely needed to think about it.

Checking the clock in the den, Fuji hurried down the stairs. Fifteen minutes till seven already; he might not make it. He would just have to take an apple to eat on the way. Letting his fingers trace the banister, Fuji rushed down the stairs. Approaching a curve, Fuji followed through the curve of the banister with his hand. Within a few moment though, his rarely opened eyes revealed their ethereal blue.

_Strange, the banister isn't there anymore._

Fuji glanced briefly to see his hand letting go of the banister, his only source of balance other than his foot firmly rooted to the edge of the stairs. But even that failed him. His eyes opened even wider as his leg suddenly gave away from its own weight.

For a moment, he was flying. He could see the wooden stairs below him to the side. They looked unusually sharp in the morning light. He had no thoughts as he saw it, his inevitable fall. It was too sudden. There was no time to do anything. _No time…_

Pain surged through his body as his right arm made the first impact with the wooden stairs. Fuji gritted his teeth as he half-rolled and half-slid down the stairs. He gasped when a railing hit his head, making a loud 'thwack'. He wasn't aware of the tears forming behind his eyes from the pain and surprise.

Before he knew it, he had stopped. No more confusion. He lay on the floor, trying to discern what had happened.

_I fell…because I let go of the banister… but…_ Fuji's mind replayed the moment when his leg had suddenly bent under its own weight, throwing him off balance. He had no comments on that. He couldn't think of anything to say or think about it. It was too abrupt. If he were to say anything about it, it would be a lie. He couldn't even remember what he felt. Had there been enough time to feel anything? His hands began to shake. _But…_

Slowly, he tried to push himself up. However his body throbbed everywhere. His arm hurt when he moved it even slightly. His head rang loudly; he had somehow managed to land on it also. Gradually, he pushed on the floor to at least lift his head a little. Unimaginable pain emitted from his entire body. He must have hurt himself more than he had thought. Fuji tried breathing slower. He stayed like that, half-crouched on the floor, until the sound of a door opening attracted his attention.

"Syuusuke! Gomen, I forgot my notebook."

Fuji looked to the door. Yumiko had come back. He tried to stand up quickly but only ended up sitting down again in pain. The world swirled around him and rang with intensity. Through the turmoil, he noticed his sister's footsteps growing slower. She had noticed.

"Syuusuke? Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, the older sister had taken his face into her hands. Her brown eyes widened as she checked the damage. There was a cut on his right cheek and a series of bruises seemed to be forming from his forehead to his left cheek, looking like a crescent moon. Fuji's surprised blue eyes stared up at her. Without letting go of his face, she looked for other injuries. It seemed that there would be bruises all over his arms and legs. She also looked back at his head to see a nice swelling developing just above his ear. She frowned and looked at the red mark on his arm. He had most likely hit his arm on the stairs as he fell. But what worried her was that there weren't as nearly as many bruises as she had expected to be on the forearms. She let go of his face and instead picked up his hands to see if any wounds were there. She was taken aback at how cold they were: the fall had shocked him greatly. However, there were no bruises or abrasions of any kind. It was as if he hadn't tried to protect his face at all.

She looked at her younger brother again, this time with determination in her eyes.

"Syuusuke, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Fuji blinked. He quickly tried smiling to reassure her. "I'm fine nee-san… we can treat these at home… I'm not even bleeding."

It didn't phase her one bit. She tapped his arm lightly. "This one bruise is serious." Now that didn't convince Fuji. He frowned at the red streak on his pale arm as if it had betrayed him.

"But… it's hardly serious enough for a hospital. You'll be late too…"

She smiled. Kind Fuji always thinking of others. She gently helped him up. "It's fine. I can afford one late day. Let's hurry!"

----------

"What happened Fuji?!"

The prodigy looked terrible. There was ointment on his face and a makeshift bandage was stuck above his left ear. His long pale arms were littered with bruises as well as his leg. There was a thin red line across his right arm also. All in all, it looked as if someone had beat up the Seigaku regular.

The injured 3rd year smiled. "Nothing much. I fell."

The reply was followed by an uncomfortable silence. The regulars all seemed to glare at Fuji, daring him to tell the full truth. The tensai only smiled. However, it was a smile that warned others not to try to comfort him; he needed no comforting or charity.

"It's the truth. I fell."

After what seemed like forever, the tennis club members finally dispersed, not knowing what to make of it. They couldn't exactly say Fuji was being clumsy could they? After all, when describing the genius Fuji Syuusuke, the word clumsy hardly came to mind. They all looked back at the smiling prodigy. Nothing slipped through to the world they lived in.

Without realizing, Fuji relaxed his shoulders as the stares disappeared. Somehow, he could never stand stares. He would stare himself, always, unnerving others. But one way or another, he couldn't tolerate being stared at. It made him feel unnatural.

Fuji started making his way to the other regulars doing muscle training only to be met by the coach. Her expression was serious and threatening. Fuji smiled. If he wasn't familiar with her as he was now, he would probably have backed off. But, since he knew she probably didn't mean anything by it, he stood his ground.

"Hai, sensei?"

She continued to look at him. The silence built and made Fuji almost uncomfortable. The tension made his body feel heavy and awkward.

"Fuji, did you fall and hurt yourself?"

She seemed to glare pointedly at the bandage around his head. Fuji touched it lightly with his fingers; it hurt less than before, but it still hurt.

"Hai. I'm sorry for being late."

Coach Ryuuzaki paused. She wasn't too keen on admitting that he got the damage from falling. How had he fallen to sustain that many bruises? Sending him to do muscle training with the regulars could cause further injuries. She sighed. He wouldn't be happy, but it was the best solution.

"Fuji, go home and rest. I don't want you to do harsh training before that bandage is off at least."

"Pardon?"

This was a surprise. He could go home but it would seem strange when he came all the way over to the courts. If he came, than he should play. No one would notice if he covered up anyways-

"Your arm hurts when you swing your racket doesn't it?"

_How does she know?_ Fuji closed his eyes which had opened momentarily. He had swung the racket before, behind the change room to experiment. There was a minor shock, but he could play. _I didn't think anybody would be there…_He smiled again. Being excluded, he didn't like that.

"No. I'm fine."

The coach stood silently. Was it truly okay to let him play? After all they were bruises, but if they caused him pain…

"Go home Fuji. Come back when you've recovered."

The smile disappeared. Somehow he felt guilty for not playing. After all he was a regular no? _And everyone is trying so hard… I can't let them down for the Nationals._ Fuji tried his best to be polite

"But I believe that I can still play. I know-"

"Fuji!"

He flinched. He heard shuffling, the sound of everyone stopping what they were doing to look at him. He tried to concentrate on something else, but he didn't dare look away from Coach Ryuuzaki when her brows were furrowed in displeasure. _Maa…I've made her mad._

"Fuji, listen to your elder when they tell you what to do! I am telling you this because I think this is the best for you. Do you understand?"

"…Hai."

He breathed. He wasn't mad at her. Just… upset. He had wanted to practice with them, for once. He had come for tennis today, not the thrill. He had come to practice, hadn't he? But if it was for the best then he would wait. He looked at her. She was waiting. Without hesitation, Fuji bowed.

"I'm truly sorry for my rudeness Ryuuzaki-sensei. I will go home and rest." There was again an almost awed silence.

"It's fine," the coach said. Fuji straightened up to see her smiling a little. _Guess I overdid it._ "Don't push yourself. I wouldn't want an injured player to go to the American Junior Goodwill Tournament would I?"

_I forgot!_ Fuji smiled. He had forgotten that there was to be another tournament during the summertime other than the Nationals. What great timing he had, getting hurt before the Junior Selection Camp. He mentally noted to heal quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back as soon as I can."

She laughed at his genuine apology. "It's fine. Take it easy. But remember, we'll be leaving next week."

Fuji packed up and left quickly, making sure to say good bye to everyone. He hadn't even gotten to the change room when his phone rang. Searching through his tennis bag, he flipped open his white cell phone. The display read 'Fuji Yumiko'.

_Nee-san…_

----------

"He'll be coming soon."

Yumiko put her phone into her purse. The doctor nodded and wrote something on his clipboard. The low humming of the computer was the only sound in the room. She crossed her fingers, something she had watched from the American movies. It was for luck. _Silly…what does he need luck for? The test will go smoothly and the strange foreshadowing you feel will be wrong…hopefully._ She sighed. She hadn't meant to call Syuusuke into this, truly.

_"Excuse me, Dr. Mabaki?"_

_The doctor looked up. He smiled as he recognized the sister of the patient he had just treated._

"_Yes? What is it Miss?"_

_Yumiko opened the door a little further. She checked the hallway to make sure Syuusuke had gone outside to wait for her. She than turned back to the doctor._

"_Ano…I'm sorry to bother you like this, but it's about my brother."_

"_Ah… Do you mean Fuji Syuusuke-kun?"_

"_Yes… I just wanted to…confirm. Because I noticed something strange…"_

_The doctor motioned for the concerned sister to sit. Yumiko cautiously sat on the bench. She quietly placed her purse on her lap before continuing._

"_Ano… I mentioned before that he fell down the stairs but… there was something strange about it."_

_The doctor looked at her curiously. "Strange?"_

"_Well… he had a wound on his head. Normally, wouldn't you, even if you were rolling down the stairs, unconsciously protect your head from damage? I mean, block with your hands or arms?"_

_She glanced up at the doctor with worry. He looked at her thoughtfully._

"_It is hard to say…The reaction time varies. If the person was aware that they were to fall, than the arms would come up immediately to protect the head, or to try to push away the ground."_

"_Yes yes, I know. But… his hands…they didn't show any signs of being used to avoid damage. It's just that… I thought he might have sore hands or at least have them turn red. Maybe even a minor scrape. But…"_

"_I see." The doctor twisted around to face his desk and began searching for something inside his drawers. After a while, he pulled out a plain white business card._

"_If you are really worried, than I suggest you see this person. The address has changed though. He now works in the Rikotsu Hospital."_

_Yumiko looked at the card handed to her. "Wanazuki Keshime: Neurologist." She was taken aback. A neurologist? Was it that serious?_

_The doctor smiled at her expression. "Don't worry. He's one of the best in his field. Also, there isn't a high percentage that this is anything serious. It could do with his growth spurt."_

_Yumiko read the card again. "I see… well thank you very much doctor." She politely bowed before shutting the door._

And now I'm here, she thought. She watched the door, half expecting her younger brother to come through it, smiling as usual. He didn't. She guessed it would take longer than she estimated for him to come. She looked down at her finger again. Just in case, she crossed her fingers on the other hand as well.

_Please be well, Syuusuke._

**DONE! So yet another chapter of A 1000 Days and More. Yes, if some of you guys haven't figured it out yet, we are getting closer and closer to finding out what Fuji has!! It's coming in the next chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! Review please!**

**Oh btw, I'm sure all of you know, but just to confirm: I've made up the hospital, doctor and what not. Just some random name made by combining random Japanese letters.**

**And ALSO I know that it must have been one long steep staircase for Fuji to get the damage that he did. So let's all assume he has a long dangerously steep staircase in his house okay? Nya, good :)**


	5. Lilies

**So this is another chapter! I've reread my chapters and found them somehow depressing and mediocre. Haha, it's the hidden perfectionist in me! BEWARE! IT WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! Lol, yes so I've become a bit unhappy. Even though this is an apology, I'm sucha attention loving person that I can't help becoming starved for reviews either. That will be a problem later, or even right now. SO to interrupt my stupid ramblings, A NEW CHAPTER!**

_- blah -_ - flashback

_blah_ - emphasis or thoughts

The hospital smelled like flowers. Fuji figured as much. When someone is sick, everyone naturally thinks 'flowers!' To confirm, he saw about half people in the sitting area carrying flowers of some sort. He became particularly attracted to two white lilies a girl his age held. They were beautiful. They weren't bunched together in masses like roses or tulips. Yet they held their heads high in their solitude, the slender green stalks fragile but strong. It reminded him of the tranquil strength that he admired so much.

The girl holding the flowers turned toward his direction. He smiled. Her eyes became two round marbles filled with hesitation. Slowly, she smiled back. To be polite, he decided to ask about the lilies, until he was stopped short by a nurse.

The nurse was tall with a slightly muscular frame. Her dark brown hair was tied tightly to a bun. She looked at his face thoroughly.

"Are you Fuji Syuusuke-kun?"

Fuji smiled apologetically to the girl before facing the nurse. "Hai."

Without wasting time, the nurse led him into a hallway lined with offices. "Your mother was waiting for you." Fuji nearly choked. His mother?! He was tempted to tell the nurse that his mother was currently vacationing in Europe with his father, but decided not to. He could tell the nurse was one of those people who did not like to be wrong. An apology or a surprised, frustrated face would be nice. However, he shouldn't be torturing strangers. An amusing thought though.

The nurse opened a door marked 'Wanazuki Keshime'. He saw his sister's brown hair, the face being blocked by the nurse's arm.

"Wanazuki-sensei. He's here." The nurse motioned for him to go in. He thanked her and shut the door.

"Please sit here."

Dr. Wanazuki was a tall man, even when sitting down. His olive green eyes pierced into Fuji. Fuji felt the corner of his lip twitching; his eyes were so much like Echizen's. And like the freshman, the doctor continued to fix his gaze on the 3rd year until he sat down on a stool facing him.

For a moment, Fuji was spared from the eyes when the doctor turned to grab his clipboard, but was soon the object of glaring again. Beside him, he felt his sister tense up. He looked at her. She was crossing and uncrossing her fingers busily. She looked up when she felt Fuji's stare. She smiled.

"Fuji-kun."

The said person looked up. The doctor looked at him seriously. "My name is Doctor Wanazuki. I'm going to ask you to perform some things for me. Is that okay? I've already gotten consent from your parents."

Fuji looked at Yumiko. She nodded; she had called them even before she had come to see the doctor. _It's just like her to call them even though they are all the way in Europe._

"Hai."

And so, the tests began. At first, he was told to walk back and forth in the office with bare feet. He nearly fell once, which received a dark look from the doctor. After, he was to balance on one leg. Surprisingly, it was difficult. He was sure he looked like a derange flamingo; the Seigaku prodigy had no sense of balance whatsoever. Fuji found it amusing, though the doctor didn't. Next, he had to touch his fingertip to the doctor's fingertip and then touch his nose. The speed gradually increased; he missed the finger almost every time while never quite touching his nose. He was secretly glad though that he never quite touched his nose. He felt a little silly doing all these things. And Yumiko's anxious look was scaring him.

Of course, then the doctor just had to shine a light into his eyes. Furthermore, he was to follow it with his eyes only. Fuji saw purple stars once that was done.

Fuji let go of the air he was holding inside his lungs. Just simple tests, basic coordination tests.

However, he couldn't suppress his fear anymore when he was told to go into the MRI room.

"An MRI?"

Fuji held up the hospital gowns he was given to wear for the scan skeptically. The doctor nodded. "It's necessary Fuji-kun. Now, the nurse will help you. Your sister and I will be in the next room." Fuji looked at his hands. They had turned cold. Trying to ignore it, he observed the machine with forced curiosity until the nurse locked him into giant clamp for the MRI. He briefly wondered what medieval torture device this was based on. Probably a mix of sticking someone's head in a furnace and a drowning machine.

Fuji purposely closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see anything. But he could hear humming from the inside. It was impossible for him to block his ears. The small table he was on began to move. The humming grew closer. He couldn't help but think that it was a little irritating. He tried not to fidget. The nurse had told him carefully that they would have to do it again if he did happen to move. Fuji stayed as still as he could while having the strange sensation that he was being put out for a dangerous animal head first. He clenched his fists. It was just a piece of equipment with nothing inside. Completely hollow. He wiped his mind of anything that could make him panic. Once he found he wasn't thinking about anything, he hummed. He pleased himself with the thought that the machine was trying to hum with him but could only let out a monotonous sound. _Trying your best right?_

The thought stayed with him until the scan was over.

--------

"I will call to let you know when the results come back in. Until then."

The Fuji siblings bowed. "Arigatou Wanazuki-sensei."

The doctor didn't even grunt in acknowledgement. The brother and sister walked out quietly. Once outside Yumiko looked back at the door they had come out of with a look of interest. Fuji looked back also.

"What is it nee-san?"

Yumiko immediately turned back to Fuji with a cheerful expression. "Nothing Syuusuke! I just thought… the doctor's a little strange don't you think?"

His sister adopted a thoughtful look. Out of habit, Fuji chuckled. "Maa… I guess a little." He walked side by side with his sister. When they reached the waiting room, he scanned around for the girl with the lilies. Seeing no one that resembled her, he turned away. _Saa… I guess she left…_

Unexpectantly, a small crunching was heard. Fuji stopped. He looked down, half expecting chips of some sort. A lily was there. He lifted his foot off of the lily. It was a white lily, just like the one the girl held. Cautiously, he bent down and picked it up. The flower drooped unsteadily on the stem. It was broken.

---------

"Aniki?! What happened to you?!"

Fuji laughed. Yuuta's face was so incredulous; someone would have believed Fuji was indestructible.

"Saa… do you still believe that your aniki is impenetrable? I thought you would grow out of that point of view soon."

Yuuta turned a deep red. "Shut up! Of course I know that! I'm just concerned that's all!"

Fuji smiled. "You do care for me Yuuta! I knew it."

That just sent Yuuta into a greater fit of frustration and embarrassment. Fuji watched his antics with pleasure. He wished he had entertainment like this everyday.

Just then, Yumiko poked her head into the living room. "Now now, you two. Quiet please. Dinner's ready. Gomen, but I couldn't cook a Western style dinner today. So it will be a Japanese dinner! We haven't had that in a while right?"

The two brothers both nodded. It was true, even for Yuuta who rarely came. They barely ever had a Japanese style dinner. It might be due to the fact that his father lived in Europe; the whole family wanted a sense of being with their father by eating what he would usually eat.

All of them chatting, they sat around the dinner table. Yumiko sat next to Yuuta, who sat across from Fuji. The temporary family of three began dinner.

"Itadakimasu."

As expected, Fuji immediately dunked his fish into a homemade sauce made from horseradishes. Yuuta shivered from just the smell of it; much too spicy for him. Yumiko quietly ate her rice.

Having recovered from the horseradishes, Yuuta grabbed a little flesh off of the fish. Popping it into his mouth, he began a conversation.

"Ne, aniki, all of the regulars from your school are going, right?"

Fuji looked up from his spicy sauce and nodded. "Hm. Probably. Who is going from your school Yuuta?"

"Going? Going where?"

"Gomen. I guess we forgot to tell you nee-san. Our schools are both going to be going to the Junior Selection Camp next week. We won't be coming back home for a while."

Yumiko looked down into her rice. "I see…" She at once brightened up and grinned. "Then I won't have to come back and cook for a while! I'll be staying with my boy friend than."

Both brothers laughed. Her boyfriend was… in the least interesting. Fuji looked at Yuuta, signaling him to continue.

"Ah… well Mizuki-san is going as well as Kisarazu. I'm going too."

"Hm… sou ka…" Fuji said thoughtfully. He again reached for the fish. The chopstick didn't pluck the fish properly. He lined them up before trying again. It didn't pick up a single piece of bass. Fuji felt slightly perturbed.

"Oi… aniki. You're chopstick skills suck."

Yuuta looked at him oddly. Yumiko looked at him too. Having no other reaction, Fuji laughed.

"Maa… I guess so. I haven't used them in a while after all. I guess it's time to practice." Still smiling, he tried to move his chopsticks. One fell from his hand and rolled off the table. No one laughed.

"I'll get a fork for you Syuusuke."

Without any other warning, Yumiko stood up abruptly and nearly ran to the kitchen. Fuji and Yuuta sat in silence, not sure if they should continue the meal or wait for her. The older of the two broke the stillness.

"Saa… Yuuta… tell me about school…"

---------

Yumiko leaned against the cupboards. With almost aggravating slowness, she inched down until she sat on the cool kitchen tiles. In the complete silence of the kitchen, she realized she was breathing fast. _Fast? For what? Because my brother needs a fork?_

She got up quickly, making herself dizzy. Faintly panic-stricken, she held onto the sink. The ominous feeling when Syuusuke dropped the chopsticks… She couldn't ignore it. It had hit her powerfully; it was like getting hit with a hammer whose owner held godly strength. Yumiko rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a nice silver fork. It glinted.

_-"Pardon me sensei?"_

"_Does Fuji-kun drop a lot of things at home, or outside of home?"_

_Yumiko paused. The dishes. Most of her mother's precious collection of dishes had been broken._

"_Hai… but he's been tired lately. Final exams were coming up after all."_

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"_About half a month or so…"_

"_Does he seem to have difficulty walking?"_

_Syuusuke… difficulty in walking? No… he always walked gracefully. Today was the first time she had seen him stumble._

"_No. I don't remember seeing that."_

"_Does he have difficulty swallowing?"_

"_No. Of course not. Why? What is it doctor?"_

_The doctor didn't say anything. He wrote something in the clipboard. Yumiko waited. Finally, after about ten minutes, he looked up again._

"_I don't think it is useful to tell you now. My suspicions could be very well proven wrong. It will only be clear once the results are in."_

_Completely put down, Yumiko turned back to the MRI room silently. She could see Syuusuke's limp body going into the dark tunnel. She shivered. -_

_The sinister eyes of death, they always glint with malice and joy._ Her grip on the fork tightened. She knew she shouldn't have taken up tarot card reading. Ever since, her sixth sense had been heightened, and the cards would always be a reference to something.

She closed the drawer gently. For once, maybe, her cards could be wrong.

--------

"Here you are Syuusuke. Make sure you practice using chopsticks next time. How will you be a proper Japanese boy if you can't use chopsticks?"

Fuji smiled as gently as always. He took the fork from his sister. "Hai hai nee-san."

He had patiently waited for it, Yumiko noted. His rice was left untouched from the last time she had seen it. Yuuta meanwhile had dug in without holding back; his rice was nearly gone and half the fish was eaten. She didn't blame him. Tennis practice was probably very tough; also she had made him walk since she was in the hospital with Syuusuke.

"Nee-san, aren't you going to eat?"

Her younger siblings looked at her. Yuuta with curiosity and Fuji with laughter permanently etched onto his brows. She realized, she loved her family. So she would protect them, no matter what.

"Of course I am. My fish is pretty good isn't it?"

Giggling childishly, she stole a piece right from Yuuta's chopsticks. This of course started a disagreement. She only laughed.

_As long as this family is happy… I will be happy._

**YAY YAY YAY! This chapter is done! And are you guys ready for it?!?! You get to know what Fuji has in the NEXT chapter! That's right! (seems like I'm bribing you, doesn't it? lol) yes, ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So review review please!**


	6. Degeneration

**Nya, another exciting chapter of –booming announcer voice- 'A 1000 Days or More'!!! YAY! CHEER EVERYONE! And yes, in this chapter the long awaited answer to the question 'what does fuji have?' will be answered! Also, there is a time skip… it'll be about a week or so. But it won't affect it that much… I think XP**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Fuji would be everywhere. I'm serious.**

**Also, I have only borrowed the idea from 1 Liter of Tears and Diary with Tears.**

Yumiko drove, nearly speeding. Just nearly. She couldn't help it.

-_ "Moshi moshi? Yumiko speaking."_

"_Hello? This is Dr. Wanazuki speaking."_

"_Wanazuki-sensei? Good afternoon!"_

"_Good afternoon. I wanted to inform you that the results of the tests have arrived."_

_Yumiko took a sharp intake of air. The results had come._

"_Could you drop by my office as soon as possible? If doable, I would also like to speak to your parents. Please make sure you bring Fuji-kun."_

_Yumiko stopped walking, causing some of her co-workers trying to get by to mutter angrily._

"_My parents? I see… they can only be reachable on the phone though… And Syuusuke has a tennis practice right now. I think I'll be the only one that will be able to come in person."_

_There was silence at the other end except a long breath._

"… _That is inconvenient. I see. Then please come."_

_Before Yumiko could say anymore, the doctor had hung up. She frowned. 'What a rude doctor'._-

The hospital doors slid open quickly, as if sensing Yumiko's anxiety. But what was she afraid of? She hadn't heard any bad news. At least not yet. But there could be nothing wrong right now, at this point in life.

Avoiding nurses, patients, and anxious friends or family alike, she half-ran into a hallway marked 'neurology' in her high heels. The hall was empty, and let her shoes echo sharply. Sliding dangerously on the newly cleaned floor, she turned to the right and opened the door marked 'Wanazuki Keshime'.

The doctor swiveled around in his chair to catch Yumiko slightly out of breath and hair a little distorted. He almost snorted.

"No need to rush. The results won't go away."

Yumiko felt herself blushing. Of course. The halls were so quiet that he could probably hear her feverish tapping from a mile away. Furthermore, she swore that she saw a smirk starting to form on his lips. It was not in her nature to dislike someone whom she didn't know, but this was one exception she could make.

"Of course not." She said. She took a seat in front of the doctor. The smirk disappeared as quickly as it came. He held up an over-sized brown envelope. The way he held it up clearly indicated that it was the results. Without noticing, Yumiko took quick breaths in while clutching her purse with a death grip. Her eyes watched as he opened the envelope. Her breath seemed to be timed with the rustle of papers.

Doctor Wanazuki held up bunches of paper, stuck together into an equally large folder labeled 'MRI'. He expertly shuffled through it before pulling out a see through image. He deftly stuck it on the board behind him and turned the light on. A series of pictures depicting a head and a brain illuminated the room. Yumiko looked, enthralled with the fact that she was looking at _Syuusuke's_ brain. It wasn't big or anything. It was just… a brain. A normal sized brain in a normal head. But it was amazing.

The doctor tapped on the picture, as if to catch her wandering attention. Yumiko immediately focused on the area he was pointing at.

His finger pointed to the lower part of the brain, the cerebellum if Yumiko remembered correctly from her last science class in high school. As if to confirm, Doctor Wanazuki began speaking.

"This is the cerebellum of your otouto. For now it is a normal size. However, we have detected the start of atrophy in it."

"Atrophy?" She was not a science major. In fact she was studying liberal arts. So the term was foreign to her.

"Atrophy. The cerebellum is wasting away. Because of that, the neurons inside are being damaged." He took out another MRI of another brain. Unlike Syuusuke's, there were no white spots near the bottom of the brain. "Compared with a normal brain, you can see the harm already. His neurons are being destroyed. The neurons acting like messengers to the muscles won't function properly."

"Therefore his movement, from now on…" he dropped his hand, letting it rest on his lap. His eyes bore holes into her own. "Will be very limited."

"I don't understand."

The doctor looked at her. Her eyes showed intelligence, even comprehension. But she had not understood. He sighed.

"The disease, it is called Spinocerebellar Atrophy. It is when the cerebellum starts to degenerate, causing the neurons functioning movement to die. It can also be known as Friedrich's ataxia. To confirm thoroughly, we will have to perform a DNA test. However, the symptoms seem to fall into the category. But if you would like, we can perform it…"

_I don't understand._

Yumiko looked blankly at the doctor. He was still talking about it, talking about Spinocerebellar Atrophy. Atrophy? Her brother was atrophying? Atrophying. That… wasn't possible. Deterioration. Don't only the elderly deteriorate? He was only fifteen! He would be sixteen soon. No where near fifty or seventy. _Don't panic Yumiko. At least… if he does have it, it should be curable._

"What is the treatment?"

The doctor looked at her. His facial features twisted into those of minor annoyance; she hadn't been listening to his careful explanation at all. He sighed again.

"Fuji-kun can start rehabilitation to fix his stumble and lack of control in his hands. He will also be put on medication to help slow down the disease."

"How long before he is cured?"

Doctor Wanazuki fixed her a firm look with his olive eyes. Yumiko bit her lip, dread coursing through her body. The hard eyes did not look away. _Please don't say it…_

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me. This disease does not have a cure."

It hit her. It hit her so hard that she could still feel her head ringing. The doctor's voice was distorted; her own thoughts were dispersed in her head. Nothing made sense anymore. They were just words. No meaning. They didn't make sense anymore. There was a 'the' somewhere, and in a corner a 'Syuusuke' was trapped. The words… were lost. It was incomprehensible.

"… I don't understand…"

The doctor felt himself tense. The look on her face, the way her lips were parting… She was dying. A tear was rolling down her white cheek, briefly making a wet path before drying. He had told people plenty of bad news before, but this was the first time that anyone had cried like this. He could handle bawling, screaming, raging. But silently crying… he had no experience in this.

"Fuji-san…"

She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes… they were looking at something else. They were seeing through him. To her, the whole room did not exist. Not even him. They were jumbled together into this chaos, so much so that it was unrecognizable.

"Fuji-san…"

Keshime groaned mentally. He had to go on though. He couldn't stop now. He just hoped she was listening. It would be important later on.

"Fuji-san… I hope you will tell this to your parents soon. It is vital that you do. Also, you must tell your otouto. He has limited time right now; his life span has shortened significantly. Please. Tell him. I am hoping that he will come for rehabilitation tomorrow. It is imperative that we start right away. Do you understand Fuji-san? He must come at least twice a week for it. Fuji-"

"What else happens?"

"Excuse me?"

She looked him in the eye, brown burning with anger, sadness, and desperation. It was no longer Fuji Yumiko. It was Fuji Yumiko, the sister.

"What else happens?"

It took him a moment to digest it. Her sudden transformation, though he didn't want to admit it, had scared him. He began tapping his pen out of habit. He felt wrong doing this, telling her all the symptoms of his disease. He felt guilt lurch in his stomach. But it was his job and no one would blame him for being the cause of her sadness. Because he was not the cause. He was only the messenger. To inform them so that they can better prepare themselves, that was his job. He took a deep breath, willing his voice to be steady.

"Fuji-kun will lose the function of his limbs. His gait will become unsteady and he will fall often. Soon, a wheelchair will be needed for him to move. He will misjudge distance regularly, grabbing air instead of the object he was trying to reach. As a result, he may have to quit sports. Writing will be uncomfortable as well; he will not be able to write neatly. His writing will be crumpled and messy due to the fact that he can not grip such a small object properly anymore; he will no longer have the strength to hold it. His muscles will become weaker, regardless of the fact that he exercises. Fuji-kun will also develop dysarthria. He won't be able to speak normally. It will take a lot of effort to. Because his vocal cords are getting weak, the chances of choking will arise. I'm afraid he will need help in almost everything he does. It is a given that he will be bedridden. However, throughout the whole process, he will be well aware of what is going on. The disease, though it affects many parts of the body, leaves the brain itself intact. It is like degenerating, slowly."

The light inside the board hummed, inviting the computer to hum also. Then they both stopped. Silence hung heavily, deafening the doctor. Out of need, he coughed.

"I will prepare medicine for now. Please inform Fuji-kun about the rehabilitation for tomorrow."

"He can't come."

He looked up from his clipboard already full of writing. She wasn't looking at him, but out the window. He put his clipboard down.

"Why not?"

Her face was still pointed to the window. The afternoon light struck her face, making a striped pattern down her pale visage. Her eyes were focused, but afar, as if she was seeing something far away. But Doctor Wanazuki knew there was nothing down there to see, only grass. If he had looking closer, he would have seen tears forming.

"He has to go to the Junior Invitational Enrichment Camp for his tennis team. He can't come. Not until they've chosen the members for the Junior Japan team."

He looked at her incredulously. Was this woman crazy? She was risking her brother's life for a little tennis match? Oh God, he would never understand women.

"That will have to be postponed. We have to start treatment as soon as possible."

She turned, her sadness, anger, and emotions laid out for him to see. She was trying to smile, but her lips kept turning downwards. The tears that had been accumulating finally fell, going down the cheek, sometimes turning towards the nose. One hung on her chin. She looked like a poor fool, caught in a web.

"Don't you understand sensei? This is so important to Syuusuke. Please. Let him go. He will go to rehabilitation afterwards, I promise. I will make sure of that."

Her red lips trembled and her chin began to be wrinkled at the effort of trying to closer her mouth from crying out loud. The doctor felt a pang in his chest. It made him want to keep looking at her, want to join in her pain. It was pity. He pitied them. But he had to come, to try their best to beat it.

"Fuji-san, he must come. Rehabilitation right now is the key to slowing down the disease. You must understand that. You are risking his life!"

Even the room stood in stunned silence. He hadn't meant to shout. But this woman, gambling with her brother's life; it was inexcusable. However, Yumiko seemed unfazed by it. She had not reacted to the shout at all. She continued to look at him; the intensity made him want to turn away in shame.

"Please. Let him go. I promise that he will come afterwards. Just for tomorrow. I will make him come for the others. But please, for tomorrow. Please. Let him go. I don't feel that it is right… to tell him now. So please."

Keshime was not one to be manipulated by womanly wiles. He prided himself in it. He was handsome, he knew it, but no woman could bribe him. Except somehow… perhaps… he would allow it. This time. She had not bribed him at all. She had simply asked, so he could still keep his word on being bribe resistant. Asking was the key. He turned away, pretending to be writing something important.

"Then please. Make sure he comes the next day."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Startled, Doctor Wanazuki looked to see Yumiko bowing deeply to him. She straightened up, tears in her eyes. Her smile though, was of joy.

"Honto ni arigatou. I am forever in your debt. I will definitely make sure that he comes the next time."

Still grinning, she carelessly wiped the salty water from her face. One swipe left grey smudges under her eyes. She looked tired, like there were bags under her eyes. She bowed again. Keshime bowed out of courtesy. And just like that, she was gone.

The doctor fell heavily into his chair, exhausted. He looked up at the ceiling, where the pattern overlapped together, making it look like one sea of squiggly lines. He closed his eyes. He hadn't slept well since… well since he took this job. Who knew what it was doing to his social life.

He leaned forward abruptly, snatching his clipboard at the same time. He wrote some final notes before ripping off the page. He sighed. The stool where she had been sitting was still sunken in from her weight. He then turned to the window, where she had been looking out so hopefully. He should keep himself out of his patients' lives. But part of him wondered: if the fool looked like that, what would the sufferer look like?

---------

"Ah? Nee-san?"

"Nani nani? Where where Fujiko?"

"There." Fuji pointed to the car parked along the side of the road closest to the school gate. A white car shone brightly in the sun.

"Heh… your nee-san likes to change her car a lot nya…"

"That's true Fuji-senpai. It was red last time, right Echizen?"

"I think it was. Then I guess you should be going Fuji-senpai."

Fuji waved to the driver in the car. From where they stood, they could faintly see something pink waving back. "Well I guess she does. Her boyfriend gives her a lot of new models for her to try out."

"That's so luxurious nya!"

"Wow! I'm so jealous Fuji-senpai."

Fuji laughed. "It's not like I'm old enough to drive yet Momo."

Momo laughed himself and nodded. He wiped his forehead. It was a humid day, and everyone was still sweating from practice. Fuji smiled at the trio that had followed him: Eiji, Momo, and Echizen. "Saa… I've got to get going now. I suppose I can't go to eat burgers with you after all. See you tomorrow then!"

"Hai Fuji-senpai."

"Bye Fuji-senpai."

"Nya, see you tomorrow Fujiko! Remember! Be here at eight o'clock sharp!"

"Well then, I guess Kikumaru-senpai will pay for the burgers alone."

"NYA?! Again?! Hoi, that's not fair! Fuji! Wait!"

Fuji smiled as he heard the last part, purposely jogging to his car. He turned and waved before climbing into the AC environment of his sister's car.

"How was practice Syuusuke?" his sister greeted. She was smiling as usual, in a bright pink shirt and black skirt. Her make-up wasn't in perfect condition though. But Fuji shrugged it off. He was sure girls had bad days too.

"It was fine nee-san. A bit tiring though, but that's because we are leaving tomorrow."

"Ah! Of course! I forgot." She smiled again before starting the car. Fuji watched her. She had… forgotten? He regarded her with interest: her grip on the steering wheel was strong enough to turn her knuckles white, her eyes were almost forcibly focused on the road, and she seemed to be stopping herself from looking at him. His blue eyes observed carefully.

"Nee-san, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why, is there something wrong?"

Fuji did not answer. He turned his head to look out the window. Yumiko was a bad liar.

---------

"Medicine? What is it for?"

Yumiko held up a little white envelope labeled 'oral medicine' and 'Fuji Syuusuke' at the bottom. "Well the doctor said that you just have to take this for a while. Two tablets in one glass of water after one meal for once a day. You can take it after dinner today. The doctor said it's only temporary, so it should solve the problem."

Fuji regarded the envelope with interest. "Sou ka…" He carefully undid the seal on it to pull out a plastic bottle full of pink tablets. The bottle had an unpronounceable name stuck in the front as well as the instructions his sister had already told him. Turning it around didn't help. There was nothing on it that could tell him what it was for.

Abruptly turning, he placed it on the kitchen counter and walked out of the kitchen. Yumiko panicked. Did he know that she was lying? Was he mad? She helplessly trailed after him, posing questions.

"What's wrong Syuusuke? Shouldn't you start packing? You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

She watched Fuji's honey brown hair sway with his walk. He didn't turn around.

"Mm. Yeah. Later. Right now I want to do this."

Yumiko halted. Syuusuke had stopped in front of the piano in their spare room downstairs. Finally he faced her. His ever present smile was there as well as his eyes closed with lightly doing so. His hand moved to open it. "I didn't think I would be back for a while."

She had almost forgotten they had had it. She herself had learnt it, and so had Syuusuke. Yuuta didn't feel that it suited him and he got a clarinet instead. But all of them had quit just before junior high. They had found new interests, and had no felt no more need to work on something that didn't seem as important. It started with slacking off at lessons, growing to asking mother to stop the piano teacher from coming over, or to stop dropping them off at the music school. It was all the same though: they all quit. They never touched their instruments again. Except Syuusuke. He always seemed to be compelled to go to it once in a while. It would be sporadic though. He would sometimes suddenly get up and go to the piano, play for an hour or two, then go to his room to do homework. Other times he would pass by it like it wasn't there. Nevertheless, he would play a variety of songs on it. And surprisingly, his skill never diminished.

She sighed. It had been a while.

His fingers lightly skimmed the keys, grasping their position and pitch. He played a scale or two carelessly. He never played a wrong note. He froze. His hands automatically got into position. He was ready. The real concert would begin.

Yumiko relaxed as the first three notes rang from the ebony piano. Beautiful. She had played this before too, however would not be able to play it at the moment; her fingers had grown stiffer.

She closed her eyes. It was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Syuusuke seemed to be almost caressing the triplets and letting his emotions flow through all his chords. The white and black keys were dancing together flawlessly. It was heart wrenching. It held all the sadness, all the depth, all the doom the setting moon had.

She watched the brunette, swaying to the music he created. Cautiously, as to not disturb him, she walked away.

**OMG I'VE TOLD YOU ALL NOW!!! Yes, now I've told everyone what Fuji has. Just to comfort, I didn't make it up. It is real and still affects people everywhere. There is no cure. –sigh- yes I'm a horrible horrible person for making my character suffer through this. But but… okay ya I have no excuse. I'm also sorry for the lack of Fuji in this chapter. I'll make for it next time! **

**And it seems I have unintentionally created a definite OC character in this fic. I didn't intend to make the doctor so in depth but… oh well. And Yumiko. Well she's barely featured in the anime or manga so I guess you can basically add anything to her (except her coming through the door with a mega giant cookee gun… unless you write AU) So yes, I've adjusted her to my liking haha.**

**Anyways, please review! I feel that my writing can improve still. Thank you! Wish me luck on my applications!**

**It's already chapter 7!! OMG! So starting this chapter, it will be the Junior Selection Camp. Yay! You get to meet all the other schools!! HURRAY! (excuse my happiness. I just had a dose of massive cookees) So thank you to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

**Ps: has anyone else noticed that the alert system seems to be down??**


	7. Happy Days Gone By

**Yay! I'm back! So it's another exciting (mayb depressing?) chapter of A 1000 Days or More! And just a warning, I had NO idea what the building where they train was called, so you would see me calling it 'the building' a lot in the beginning because obviously I don't know what to call it! So excuse me for that, and if any of you know I would appreciate you telling me. Another important fact is: I FORGOT TO SPECIFY THE MEDICATION AND DOSAGE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! NOOOO! I probably messed up on the dosage :( I think I killed Fujiko with overdose. So okay just so you know, the medication is supposed to be 90mg per day. SORRY! And before I forget, thank you to May-Linn for reviewing!**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis**

Fuji was sleeping.

It was rare to catch the prodigy resting, but today, the Seigaku regulars were lucky enough to have him caught in the act on the bus.

He had propped himself with his hand while his head leaned against the window. His eyes were indefinitely closed this time, with his heavy lashes turned downwards instead of up. However, even that was hard to see as his honey brown hair fell into his eyes. His head involuntarily moved to the rhythm of the bus, making him look almost like a drunken rocker, bobbing his head up and down. His face which was stuck to the glass prevented him from moving more than he already was. His breath barely misted the glass.

"Nya… he looks so peaceful…"

"Not scary at all."

"Fsssh…."

"Heh… so he does sleep."

"Well of course Echizen. Everyone needs sleep."

"Minna. I think it's better if you just let him sleep. You might wake him up."

"A perfect opportunity. There is a 0.01 chance that he will be able to hide his true self when in sleep. Ii… data."

Coach Ryuuzaki sighed and shook her head. No matter how serious or mature they seemed to be on the court, they were just kids off court. She pretended to ignore them as she watched Kikumaru, with the help of Momoshiro, about to poke Fuji in the face to see if he was really asleep. The others all watched, holding their breaths in anticipation. Even Oishi, who was the most responsible of them all, seemed to be caught in the moment. Inui was lost in his data, obviously pleased with this prospect. Ryoma yawned in disinterest. She felt herself further doubt the maturity of her team as she watched the 3rd year and 2nd year back away as far as they could when Fuji stirred.

"Hey! What's going on there?"

In the blink of an eye, they were all back in their seats.

'Nothing Ryuuzaki-sensei' was chorused. She couldn't help but smile a little. To be young again. She mused to herself about the tight black mini skirt she had in her closet somewhere; she could still fit into it… maybe.

She looked out the window to see the bus was coming to a stop. The gates of the large building came into view. They were here.

"I can't believe it… This is a big surprise!"

As expected, Kikumaru was the first to react. He had his face plastered to the glass in a childish manner, leaving smudges as he unglued himself from it.

"Yeah… it sure is amazing."

"This is where we'll be staying for a while."

By this time, Fuji had woken up to look out the window as well. The building was certainly large. Even the parking lot seemed to stretch for almost a mile. He amused himself into wondering who he could trick into finding the actual length out for him. Inui seemed like a good candidate.

The large green bus' door opened, allowing the Seigaku regulars and their coach to step off of the vehicle. All of them had a tennis bag slung over their shoulders, making a row of 'Seigaku' outside. They looked around again, having more freedom to do so off the bus.

"There really is a huge difference between this and that time in Karuizawa, isn't there?" Momo said. He looked up at the building looming over him. As if compelled to, Kaidoh countered with his own statement.

"Of course. This is the Junior Invitational Enrichment Camp. Do you understand that, you idiot?"

"What did you say?!"

"Hey hey, we've just arrived. Would you please give me a break…?" Oishi said exasperatedly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't control the two arguing second years. Fuji didn't blame him. It wouldn't quite work without threats.

"Hey, it seems Echizen has visitors."

All the regulars turned at Inui's words. It was Hanamura from Jyousei Shounan. She smiled dazzlingly, her mauve hair shining in the sun as she closed the door to her bright red sports car. Fuji found her disturbing, in a vague way.

"It's been a while hasn't it Echizen-kun?"

----------

After the arrival of Hanamura-sensei, the parking lot became riddled with cars, buses, and vans alike. All the schools that they had met in the Kantou Regional Tournament were present. They were all, some more so than others, familiar. There was: Kajimoto, Wakato, and Shinjou from Jyousei Shounan; Ibu and Kamio from Fudomine; Amane, Saeki, and Kisarazu from Rokkaku; Sengoku from Yamabuki; his little brother, Kisarazu, and some person he just couldn't remember from St. Rudolph; Atobe, Oshitari, Shishido, Ootori, and Kabaji from Hyoutei; and Kirihara, Yanagi, and Sanada from Rikkaidai.

Fuji smiled. Had time passed by that fast? He regarded his own team with a sense of nostalgia. It seemed like only yesterday that they were all 1st years that had just joined the tennis club and only an hour since the talented 1st year had come. Perhaps even just a second since Tezuka went to Germany. _Time really does fly…_

He blinked when the tennis players around him began to shift. The announcements were over; he had managed to daydream through all of it. _Saa… was it something about being separated into three groups? I'm sure it was that…_ Thinking about what might have been said, he followed his teammates inside.

The interior was just as spacious as the outside. All of the schools walked down a long hallway until they came upon a bulletin board in the middle of a sitting area. Three rather large pieces of paper were stuck onto the board. They were titled: Ryuuzaki, Hanamura, and Sakaki. _Hm… so we are to be split into three groups with either of these coaches as our head. I see… Interesting._

Fuji went up to one of the posters titled Sakaki, mainly because he saw his brother there. He scrolled down the list quickly, wondering if he would be in this group. It would be most ideal if he could be with his brother.

_Inui Sadaharu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi, Saeki Kojirou, Sanada Genichirou, Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, and Yanagi Renji. Ah… I'm in this group._

Fuji smiled at Yuuta. "We're in the same group, Yuuta. That's fortunate."

Surprisingly for once, he didn't scowl or even seem dejected. Instead he looked happy. "Even though you're my older brother, I'm not going to go easy on you." The younger of the two smiled. Fuji felt nearly elated; his brother was getting better each day. His efforts hadn't been a waste at all.

"Of course."

--------

Fuji hung the newly acquired jacket on a chair. He heard a mattress creaking as Yuuta landed on one of the two beds.

"Those were some good matches, right aniki?"

Yuuta had propped himself up from the bed to sit facing his older brother. Fuji nodded in response.

"They were. That… hm… Mifume was it? Played better than I thought he would."

"Aniki, that's not his name! It's Mizuki!"

Fuji cocked his head. "Really? I was positive that was his name…"

Yuuta sighed. "Aniki… I really think you should drop it…"

"Hm?"

Fuji straightened up from his bag, holding a small bottle in his hand. He pushed his bag to one side, allowing Yuuta to see the pink contents.

"Aniki, what's that?"

As if it hadn't occurred to him that he was holding something, Fuji looked down at the bottle.

"Oh, this? Nee-san got it for me from the doctor."

Yuuta walked over to get a closer look. The tablets bumped against the plastic walls of the container, making small clicking noises.

"Are you sick aniki? What is it for?"

Fuji grinned, making Yuuta shudder. It was like he was just waiting for him to ask that.

"Saa… who knows…"

His older brother shook the bottle gently. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that it was something evil… something he might fall victim to.

"Um… I'm… going to take a shower now. You can use it after!" The bathroom door shut immediately after that. Fuji smiled. It was better this way, though he was sorry he had scared his little brother.

Putting the medicine on the nightstand, he changed quickly. Pulling the blue shirt over his head, he once again picked up the bottle. He knocked on the bathroom door sharply.

"Ne, Yuuta. I'm going to get some water. I'll be back soon."

There was no answer, except for running water. Shrugging, he went out the door.

He found the cafeteria easily. As expected, it was empty. He looked around just in case. It was strange being in an empty room by yourself. Being alone gives additional anxiety, though you are in fact on your own. He walked over to the self-serving area for the water, stepping more delicately than usual.

Fuji picked up a green cup from the row of freshly washed cups. Pouring himself some cold water, he dropped two tablets into it and watched it diffuse. It was a completely spontaneous reaction. One moment it was clear, than the next a pink fog was rolling over the cup. He smiled, entertained by the small show the medicine had put on. Swirling it for good measure, he drank it. The bitterness was surprising. Because it was pink, he had almost expected it to be sweet. Well, yet another proof to add truth to the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Placing the cup in the used bin, he took another look at the medicine. It was written in English; the word was not something he saw everyday. He wasn't bad in English, but he doubted he could pronounce it properly. Putting it in his pocket, he walked out of the cafeteria to the library.

---------

_I. D. E. B. E. N. O. N. E. Idebenone. Usage._

He clicked enter. There were more hits than he imagined. Scrolling down, he chose the first website that attracted him.

_A benzoquinone derivative which is structurally related to ubiquinone, a component of the respiratory chain. Although the precise mechanism of action of the drug is unknown, preclinical studies suggest that idebenone may exert cytoprotective properties by acting as a free radical scavenger. In addition, it also appears to improve cerebral metabolism, correct neurotransmitter defects and enhance memory and learning._

Fuji stared. _Increase my memory and learning? Is this one of those medicines you take to increase your concentration? But school is out for now…_ Frowning, he went back to the search engine. _Idenone: illness._ Again, the page became littered with articles. He randomly clicked another.

_A benzoquinone derivative, it is hypothesized to improve brain metabolism and protect cell membranes against lipid peroxidation. Found to be effective in Alzheimer's and Friedreich's ataxia._

Fuji's forehead wrinkled in concern. He was sure he didn't have Alzheimer's; he was too young for that. But what was Friedreich's ataxia? He hadn't heard of it before. Going back the search page, he typed in 'Friedreich's ataxia'. A rather lengthy article came into view. He rubbing his eyes, he peered over his shoulder. No one. Protectively hunching over the monitor, he skimmed through it quickly.

_Otherwise known as Spinocerebellar Atrophy. … rare inherited disease… copies of chromosome 9… loss of voluntary muscular coordination…bedridden…_

_Bedridden._

"Fuji?"

Surprised, Fuji closed the page. He turned around quickly. It was Taka. He instantly brightened up, plastering a smile on his face.

"Taka-san? Are you here to do some research?"

Though he did nothing wrong, Kawamura began to squirm and looked guilty. "Ah… no… It's just that… Sakaki-sensei wants to have a meeting…. So I came to find you." He scratched his head sheepishly. Being gentle all the time… Fuji guessed Taka did need some kind of alternate character to let out all the anger or frustration that might build over time. After all, Taka-san never got mad.

"Arigatou Taka-san." Fuji stood up. "Saa… which room is it?"

"Ah… the second room down the hall to the right. I think it might have started already…"

Fuji walked quickly. "We should hurry then-"

He stumbled. It wasn't as if he tripped over his own feet, but he just… Before Taka could say anything, he had already recovered and was smiling at him. "I'm getting clumsier these days." He ran out into the hallway, still cheerful.

Taka let out a loud breath; he had unknowingly held it in when he saw his friend stumble. He looked at the computer. It showed the mundane grey background with only the recycle bin and internet as its functions. The task bar showed nothing. Slowly, he moved to the computer. He clicked on the internet. The mouse loomed over the history button. At the last moment, he shook his head. Suspicions without proof were bad.

Putting it out of his mind, he ran to catch up to Fuji.

-----------

"Hai Okaa-san. Of course. I know. I… I don't want it to be… but I'm sure."

Wiping her eyes, Yumiko put down the phone. The house was quiet. It was always quiet, even if Syuusuke and Yuuta were there. But this was another kind of quiet. A doomed immortal quiet. Sighing, she put her head in her hands. Mother hadn't reacted very well at all. And Father? She hadn't had a chance to speak to him yet. But she was sure he was concerned as well. Lifting her head, she blew on her hands; they had gone cold when she heard her mother cry. She didn't like listening to other people cry, especially her parents. It felt like a violation, as if she shouldn't be there to hear it. It was something private you did by yourself.

Unable to stop the tears with her sleeves, she reached for the box of tissues. The trip to Europe would be cut short. Even her father would come. Well… she shouldn't say 'even' because he should come. A child sick… the parent should come. They would be arriving in three days.

Yumiko shamelessly blew her nose. No one was home. She tried breathing again. It was easier now, but she still partly breathed through her mouth. It was calming, almost. The sound filled the house, making it less empty. While breathing slowly, she turned on her cell phone. Text messaging would be the fastest. It would also disturb him less should he be in an important event.

Using years of experience, she wrote a message effortlessly.

_Gomen Syuusuke, but could you go to the rehabilitation center tomorrow? I'll be there to pick you up at around 1 pm. It'll only be for an hour or so. Please tell your sensei about it. You'll have to go again two days later. It's twice a week. Gomen._

_-Yumiko_

_By the way Syuusuke, don't worry. Everything's fine._

**This chapter is finished! OMG! And guess what? THE ALERT SYSTEM IS WORKING AGAIN! HURRAY! So thank you for waiting. This chapter was kind of difficult for me. I wanted it to have around the same contents as the anime but I wasn't going to put in the entire episode (because most of it has nothing to do with fuji and is going to be unrelated to this story). So yes, I spent more time editing on it than I usually do XP the beginning I think is STILL awkward! I tried to cut out so many dialogues but AH! Oh well. So next chapter will be a rehabilitation center! Guess whose favorite non-playing buchou of a tennis school will be featured? I'm sure you all know the answer to this XD**

**Thank you for reading nya!**


	8. Mistake

**Yet another chapter! I can't believe I'm gluing myself to the computer AGAIN when I should really be practicing my vocal XP oh well, for today I'll sing in front of the computer. Hopefully it doesn't develop into a habit :(**

**Moving on! It's the rehabilitation center! Guess who might be featured! I'm sure you all know. Well if you don't, then it will be more suspenseful nya! ALSO just to remind you I doubt that there will be any romance in this fic. Sorry to disappoint some of you. So okay, I'll stop boring you and get on with it XD**

**Me no own Prince of Tennis.**

Fuji walked into the rehab center to be hit by cold AC winds. His skin stood up in goose bumps before adjusting to the cool environment. He rubbed his pale arm while looking around for someone, though he wasn't aware who. Nobody made eye contact with him. Feeling a bit dejected at seeing no one, he sat in one of the many chairs in the waiting area.

A girl was sitting in front of him. There were many magazines in front of her that might have attracted any other teenage girl, but she didn't even glance at them. Instead, she seemed to find her lap more interesting, wringing her khaki skirt uncontrollably with her hands. Only when she looked up once to regard him with disinterest did he recognize her. From the hospital. The girl with the lilies.

"Hello."

He swore he saw her jump about a foot in her chair. She looked at him with slight annoyance. He smiled. She looked at him suspiciously, backing herself further in her chair. A stranger talking to you was never a good sign. He was dressed in loose black sweatpants and a white t shirt with red and black patterns at the collar and sleeves. His honey brown hair fell into his eyes. Then she remembered him.

"Ah… ano… hello… um… you are from the hospital?"

Glad to get a reaction from her, he continued to smile. "Hai. Fuji Syuusuke desu."

She looked at him blankly before blushing; she hadn't even introduced herself! "Ah… hai! Yukimura Hanako desu."

_Yukimura? That sounds familiar…_ Fuji nodded. She went back to looking at her skirt hopelessly. Saying she was distressed seemed like an understatement.

"Hanako-chan, if you don't mind me asking, who are you waiting for?"

The girl looked up abruptly, a confused expression on her face before she comprehended fully. Fuji stopped himself from laughing out loud; her reaction was very cute.

"Ah ano… my older brother…"

"I see…"

The two sat in silence again. Noticing a sport magazine featuring tennis, Fuji leaned forward to grab it. Hanako watched shyly.

"Ano… if you don't mind me asking… are you waiting for someone too?"

"Hm?" Fuji looked up. She looked almost afraid of his answer. He smiled bigger to assure her he wasn't a psycho trying to kill her.

"No. I'm here for myself actually."

She blinked rapidly, surprised. It was one of those acts meant for girls who wished to look charming, but from the way she did it without thought, Fuji guessed it was a habit. The girl picked up adorable habits.

"Fuji-kun."

Fuji turned around. Doctor Wanazuki stood behind him, next to a young woman dressed in casual clothing. The tennis player got up to greet them. The young woman was introduced as Idaichi Yuki or 'Yuki-chan' as she preferred to be called. She was to be in charge of his rehabilitation.

"Hanako-chan, Yukimura-kun will be out soon. He's getting much better! It really does seem like the surgery was a complete success!" Yuki said to Hanako. Hanako brightened considerably.

"Arigatou for taking care of onee-sama!"

She bowed deeply. Yuki laughed with mirth and patted her own the head, commenting on how cute she was. She continued coddling as Fuji watched, amused.

"Hanako. Thank you for coming again."

Everyone looked up to see a pale blue haired boy in a track suit. His frame was slight but enough to support himself. His face showed such delicacy that Fuji thought it might be broken by just touching it. The boy bowed to Yuki.

"Thank you for today Idaichi-san. Same time next week?"

Idaichi nodded, somewhat miffed that he had called her 'Idaichi-san'. "Yep. Same time next week! See you next time Sei-chan! Take care Hanako-chan!" She waved for a long time with an extremely happy expression stuck on her face; she had in that short period of time forgotten she was unhappy for being called 'Idaichi-san'. Fuji merely observed them out of interest, like specimens in a test tube.

_Yukimura… Sei-chan? Yukimura… Of course, Yukimura Seiichi! The captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku!_

He watched, awed that he had just met the captain of Rikkaidai along with his little sister. They rose from the specimen in test tube status in Fuji's mind. The prodigy's lip twitched, demanding to express itself into a smile. It was, he guessed, something called dumb luck.

"Fujiko-chan? May I call you that? Let's get started okay? Okay!"

Before he had fully stepped out of his head, Fuji was dragged into an exercise room by the overly enthusiastic nurse. A surprised gasp escaped from him; that was all he could get out. The doctor watched Yuki drag another victim to rehabilitate. He looked at his watch. _Coffee-break time._

----------

"Yosh! Go for it Fujiko-chan!"

Fuji tried his best to smile. All the other patients in rehab stared at them like they were growing two heads; it made it hard to concentrate on doing his best to move the ball in large circular motions. He flashed a nervous smile at the rest of the people before turning to Yuki.

"Ne… Yuki-chan… do you think… maybe we could do my rehabilitation quieter? I think it might be disturbing others…"

"What's this? You think I'm disturbing others by doing my job?!" Her bright brown eyes threatened to eat him alive. Fuji backed away slowly.

"Ah hah… no… of course not. You are doing wonderfully-"

"Yosh! Then I will continue to do my job! Go go Fuji! Don't stop now!"

Fuji laughed uncomfortably, the sound dying away into a sigh. He blocked out all other sounds and focused. Or at least tried. Yuki was a great in general: patient and clear in what she wanted him to do. But her over-enthusiasm was… well now he knew why she wasn't being assigned to the elderly. Maybe she was a cousin of Eiji's. Their enthusiasm matched perfectly.

Pushing that out of his thought as if turning a page, he took a deep breath. _Turn the ball at an angle… move it to your right… Then, slowly bring to your left side while turning the ball. Okay. Turn the ball at an angle… move to left… bring to your right side while turning it…_

He never imagined he would have so much trouble doing basic training. The way his hand blundered as it held the ball, it was foreign to him. It was like watching another's body move clumsily. Maybe he really was in another's body? Could this be a dream? It could be he was thinking of Tezuka's own rehabilitation. Fuji sighed. His hand suddenly stretched out, no longer curling to clutch the ball. The ball fell and rolled away to the door. Fuji merely stared, making no effort to chase after it. For better or for worse, it was stopped by a pair of black high heels. Fuji's eyes widened.

"Nee-san?"

(Yumiko POV)

I wasn't going to come and see. I had to get to class. Suki-chan wouldn't be too happy about taking notes for me again. But it would be a great support for Syuusuke, wouldn't it, if I came to watch?

I leaned down to pick up the little red ball. It was one of those balls little kids played with on the streets. It seemed not so long ago that I played with it as well. I glanced up to him. Syuusuke looked at me, obviously surprised. I smiled to greet him. In a moment, he was smiling as well. Then, my view was blocked by a pair of shining brown eyes.

"Wow! Are you Fujiko-chan's sister? Nice to meet you! I'm the nurse in charge of his rehabilitation, Idaichi Yuki. But please call me Yuki-chan!"

She was about a centimeter shorter than me and obviously had a preference for the cute Japanese school girl style. She had clipped her chestnut brown hair with bunny clips and wore a nicely fitting pink shirt with shorts. She held out her hand for me to shake. I took it, smiling still.

"Nice to meet you Yuki-chan. I'm Fuji Yumiko."

She shook it with bursting energy. She surprised me though; her grip was a firm one. It was one that employers appreciated fully. I had a feeling she was more than just smiles and bunny clips.

"Fuji-kun is almost done now Yumiko-chan. May I call you that? Well Yumiko-chan, there's only about 20 more minutes left so why don't you sit over there and watch okay? Okay! Let's go Fujiko!"

I sat on one of the old plush benches set against the wall while Syuusuke did his rehabilitation. As instructed by Yuki, he was lying on all fours on a mat. Whenever she said 'go', he lifted one leg and the opposite arm for five seconds. It was fundamental training that even I did in middle school. It wasn't one of the hardest things to pull off. Syuusuke trained very hard in tennis. I knew that. I may not go to all of his games, but when he played, I could tell he had put at least some effort in training.

He was tipping. As if his sense of balance was gone, he bended this way and that. I could feel a lump in my throat. I pursed my lip. It was so… strange… Syuusuke running around the court so effortlessly, stunning his teammates and opponents alike with his skill. The awed silence that would come over when it was his turn to play. I loved that, even if it wasn't for me. It made me so infinitely proud, with all the pride that Mother or Father could not give at the time. I was proud that he was my brother. I still am. But he looks like he would fall at any moment. I blinked fast, noticing my surrounding was getting blurrier. Can't cry now, not in front of Syuusuke.

(General POV)

Fuji brushed himself off. Yuki congratulated him incessantly on their first successful rehabilitation session. He smiled at her and thanked her for her time. She responded with a giggle and pat on his head for being so polite. He then noticed he was a little shorter than her.

"Syuusuke."

His sister offered him a towel though he had hardly sweated. He graciously took it and wiped invisible sweat from his face with the soft towel. He silently wondered where she got it.

"So Fujiko-chan, we'll meet again in two days. Same time and same place. Wanazuki-sensei will be here next time. Oh and here you go, before I forget."

Yuki handed Fuji a thin black binder. He flipped through it curiously. There were many pictures depicting a stickman doing some stretches and some instructions on how to do them.

"That's a little rehabilitation guide you can do at home. After all, the more you try the more you'll improve! Try to do at least two exercises in the book per day. It'll help you lots Fujiko."

She smiled innocently as he tucked it under his arm. His usual smile was there. In fact it had been there the whole session. "Arigatou Yuki-chan. I look forward to seeing you again."

He bowed and left with his sister, humming to himself. Yumiko peered into his face as he regarded the world under half-opened eyes. Half-opened, as if nothing interested him.

"What is it nee-san? Do I have something on my face?"

"No no. It's nothing. I'll go outside to get the car. I'll drive you back, okay? Wait inside, I'll be right back."

Fuji watched as his sister walked off. The sliding door opened, letting him feel the day's heat for a brief instant before closing. He sighed.

"How was your first session Fuji-kun?"

Doctor Wanazuki had sneaked up on him. Though it was unbelievable hot, he was holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Fuji felt a giggle rising from his throat which he quickly suppressed. A stubborn person who wouldn't break habits easily. It was likely he was from somewhere where it wasn't so hot and everyone would prefer coffee over anything else.

"It was fine Wanazuki-sensei. Yuki-chan is very helpful."

The doctor looked at him with slight suspicion before drinking from his cup. "She scared you with her enthusiasm, didn't she?"

Fuji smiled. "Not at all."

There was a silence between them. Fuji preferred to describe it as 'polite silence' while the doctor had a sneaking feeling that his new patient was thinking about possible homicide. Well he was smiling while looking at nothing in particular. It was downright weird. _Figures… I always get the creepy patients…_

"Ne, Wanazuki-sensei."

The doctor nearly choked on his coffee, wondering if perhaps he had said the last part out loud. He hoped not.

"I've been meaning to discuss something with you."

The small brunette now flashed a smile at the doctor. The doctor didn't react although he did wait patiently.

"What do I have?"

Perhaps he wanted to stall. He took a long drink from his cup, ignoring the fact it was burning his throat. He let out a breath out of reflex. He fixed a look at his patient. The smile was unfazed.

"I'm afraid I can't share that with you. I have a special request not to tell you that."

The boy turned away, looking at the drive way outside. "I see…"

For the first time, the doctor really looked at his patient. He was on the short side for a boy of fifteen. About 165 cm… or barely making 170. He had brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders with pale features that was rare in boys. He couldn't see his eye color since it was always half-closed. Half-closed, as if to shut some part of the world out from his mind. Maybe it was brown, like his sister's. Probably. The doctor flinched when the boy moved his feminine face to his direction.

"Wanazuki-sensei, I was thinking… could you convince my family, perhaps, to tell me? I would like to hear it from them."

Without waiting for an answer, his patient turned his face again to look outside. A white car pulled up to the driveway. Fuji bowed to the doctor. "I've got to get going. Nice to meet you Wanazuki-sensei."

The boy calmly walked out of the building. The sun shone brightly, making him look translucent. The doctor raised his cup to his lips. The cup was empty.

------------

"Really? But why?"

Fuji looked genuinely surprised when Yumiko informed him his parents would be coming in three days. She felt relief inside; it was a sign he didn't know yet. He knew nothing.

"They just felt like cutting their vacation short. And Otou-san will be coming too! Isn't that great? How many years has it been since we've seen him? Five? Seven?"

"Seven maybe."

He observed the scenery outside speeding by. Row after row of skinny little trees standing pathetically on the sidewalk. What was the point of putting them up? They never grew or flourished at all.

"So Syuusuke, is the camp exciting? I'm sure it's a lot of fun."

He smiled and nodded for her sake. "Yeah, it is pretty exciting. All the best players from Kantou are there after all."

The engine droned on, halting when they approached a speed bump. It droned on again as if nothing happened. "That does sound nice. Do your best Syuusuke! This is a very important for you and your team isn't it?"

He didn't respond for a while. He seemed more interested in looking at the road pass by.

"It certainly is a big event for us."

"Of course. You will be competing with America. That's a big accomplishment. How long do you think the camp will last?"

"Maybe a few more days. I'm not too sure."

"I see. Well, remember to call before the last day. I'll come to pick you and Yuuta up."

Silence took over again, resentment soon following. Yumiko drummed the steering wheel. This stifling sensation that was rarely felt; it was a sign that Syuusuke was upset. He could even be angry. She slowed the car to a stop next to the gates of the camp.

"Here you are. Have fun Syuusuke."

"Arigatou nee-san."

He opened the door and stepped outside. Humidity entered through it. She smiled at him. Instead of smiling back and closing the door, he leaned closer to her while supporting himself with the door and chair.

"Nee-san." Yumiko felt electricity course through her body. She wasn't sure what to expect. Half of her anticipated him to say he knew what he had while the other waited for him to just grin and say thank you for a second time. However, what followed wasn't what she predicted at all.

"Tennis is a hobby. It doesn't control what I do."

His blue eyes were revealed, mesmerizing her. She was ashamed to admit it, but for a moment she felt fear. His eyes always captivated her; they held so many double meanings.

"I just wanted you to know that." She blinked at the abruptness while he smiled, the intense blue of his eyes disappearing. He said thank you again before closing the door. She watched as he walked over and gasped when he stopped himself from falling by gripping the gate wall. He never looked back though. He continued to walk. And someplace inside, Yumiko died.

_I've been marring you. I blinded you first. Then I blocked your ears. After that, I tried to stop your lips from moving. I thought it was for the best, keeping you my little doll that must depend on me. I would see for you, I would hear for you, and I would speak for you. Soon, I would alter those visions or sounds to fit your eyes and ears accordingly. Now is your act of defiance. You ripped off the hand that lay over your lips. This is not what you want. So before you can tear off the cloth that blinds you or pry off the hands from your ears, I will do it myself._

_I've made a mistake Syuusuke._

**Wow I just keep throwing in new characters don't I? Oh well, please bear with me. They are just there… well to make the story work :) And I realize Yukimura didn't make much of an appearance. Damn XP I'll try to incorporate him more in the later chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. As you can see, I've tried a POV. Unfortunately, I'm not that good with it nya. So please tell me what you think. I think it wasn't very effective in this chapter. Also, I thought I should discuss this in SOME chapter (before it leaves my mind in a cookee induced drug state XD) I don't know the length of this story. I don't know when it'll end. Nya, I don't even know how I'll end it. Well, I do but I don't really know KNOW if you get what I mean ;) So yes, thank you very much for reading! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter XP**


	9. Known Discovery

**AN UPDATE! HURRAY! I was having a major crisis so it's updated later than usual XP Yes so this chapter will begin with… nya, you'll see when you begin the chapter. Don't want to spoil anything :) Let's get moving!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis nya.**

**---------------**

_Why did the disease choose me? I can not carry it, if it's just for the word 'fate'._

_-1 Liter of Tears_

_---------------_

He was just passing by. Honestly.

Doctor Wanazuki sighed. Oh the things doctors had to do. He fished out his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his brow. Once more, it was an unbelievable hot day. He checked his watch. It wasn't even noon yet. He didn't want to be outside to see how much hotter it could get.

He looked carefully at the plaque on the house fence. It read 'Fuji' quite clearly. He tested the gate to see it was open. The metal was scorching from being in the sun. He took his hand off as soon as he found it locked.

Blowing gently on his hand, he looked up. The house was a pretty simple one. Plain with a well groomed garden surrounding it. However, it didn't look all that cheap. They had probably paid a sizeable amount of money for it. He whistled at the paint job. Flawless. He pressed the door bell on the gate which was connected to an intercom.

_No one will be home. Fuji-kun would be at that camp thing and Fuji-san would… well she would be doing something outside. I can just walk away and call her later._

"Hai?"

_Damn._

He looked at the intercom beside the gate. The voice had come from there. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the female voice from before.

"Wanazuki-sensei? I'll let you in."

The gate clicked opened and the doctor walked in coolly. The stone path made a wavy road to the front door. Just as he stepped on the ledge, the door opened to reveal Yumiko fully dressed in a business suit. She smiled. "Please, come in."

---------

The doctor put down the tea cup none too gently. It clinked on the table sharply. Yumiko didn't seem to mind at all. She put her own cup down without a sound.

"Please be careful sensei. That is one of my mother's collections."

The former blanched. He did not want to be paying for a tea cup; who knew how much it cost? And he couldn't help but feel a tea cup was a rather superficial thing. Can't they just drink from cups? Ignoring the hostess' comment, he decided to begin. Yumiko sat attentively.

"I normally don't do house calls but I happened to be passing by and thought it most convenient."

Yumiko nodded, waiting patiently. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, the reason for my visit is… well Fuji-kun had a request actually."

"Syuusuke?" She looked at him in surprise. Request? When had they even talked together?

"Yes. We met briefly at the rehabilitation center. He wanted me to try to convince you to…" he drank from his cup. This time he put it down cautiously. Yumiko watched vigilantly.

"He wanted me to convince you to… well to tell him what he has."

He thought he heard the wind blow. Or maybe it was the AC system inside. The woman in front of him did not shift her gaze away. The doctor fingered his collar in an effort to try to get more air.

"Thank you for informing me. In fact, that is what I had in mind."

"Pardon?"

She, who had cried so desperately in his office, wanted to tell him now? What on earth… oh well. She had decided to tell him. That was a good start.

"I discussed it with my parents last night. They weren't too happy of course, but we came to the conclusion that he should know. Then perhaps he would enjoy things more. And also…" Yumiko smiled sadly. "I believe I made a mistake. This sympathy… I don't think it would do him any good."

The doctor felt a wave of discomfort while sitting in the room. He shifted, letting his clothes try to make a racket in the room to suppress the moment.

"I see. That is… very good. Yes. He would… enjoy more. I'm sure. Knowing you have limited time, I'm sure he'll try harder."

Surprised, Yumiko looked up. The last part of his sentence almost sounded wistful for once. He picked up the cup again, draining it completely. Maybe he wasn't all that bitter.

"Then I would like you to come to my office again. I have free time at around two or so. Thank you for your time."

He bowed courteously, grabbing his coat. Yumiko led him to the door. Instead of leaving right away, the doctor looked at her thoroughly with his olive eyes.

"I'm glad you see the error in your compassion. It was a wise decision Yumiko-san. Because he is just starting to live, it's better to tell earlier. He can prepare himself better."

Only when he had left did she realize what he had said. _Today. At two._

----------

"It sure was a shock, Ryuuzaki-sensei being hospitalized so suddenly."

The Seigaku regulars had taken time out of the camp to visit the local flower shop. They wanted to buy a bouquet for Coach Ryuuzaki who had collapsed yesterday.

"I heard that she'll stay in the hospital for a while. At least until the results come back."

Oishi paid for the flowers while they talked amongst themselves. Fuji had wanted to buy the lilies, but they had chosen a group of bright orange flowers instead. Ryuuzaki-sensei could have different tastes after all.

"I guess the Kantou Tournament was more stressful for her than we thought." Fuji added.

"It's probably because of the rescheduling delay and the tournament lasting so long." Inui said. For once, he did not look inside his notebook for information.

"But even without sensei we have to work hard at this camp." Eiji said. Always optimistic as usual.

"Taka-san and Fuji's group should be fine, but what about our group? Will we remain without a coach?" Oishi, though he was Eiji's doubles partner, had a completely different view. He was fretting like a mother hen. Fuji could see the concern making wrinkles on his forehead.

"They might have already chosen a replacement coach."

The entire group turned to their shortest member. "Do you know something about it Echizen?"

In return, Ryoma blinked in confusion.

"Nothing at all."

The group visibly relaxed. Fuji chuckled. Their boy wonder's attempt to fit into the conversation had backfired. Well, he doubted Echizen actually wanted to be in their discussion though. He was rather independent for a thirteen year old. Perhaps a less tense Tezuka.

Fuji smiled. As expected, the 1st year was immediately assaulted by Momo for 'talking about things you know nothing about'. The regulars just grinned, completely ignoring the victim's cries.

"Let's go. I'm sure the bus is here."

And without causing too much destruction, they arrived at Morita General Hospital.

Before they even arrived, Fuji had calculated Ryuuzaki-sensei's reaction. One-sixth gratefulness and five-sixth annoyance. He was right. He had potential to beat Seigaku's own data collector.

"It's a rare opportunity to have all the candidates from the Kantou Regional Tournament to be in one camp. Do you know how precious every minute and every second of your time is?"

She sat back in her bed without satisfaction. The regulars stood rigid in the room. He heard Eiji whisper to Momo how sensei had turned into a complainer. Surprisingly, it was Sakuno who berated the old woman.

"Grandma, everyone was worried about you and went through the trouble to come and visit you here…"

Fuji watched. She was a different character from school; she was bolder with her grandmother. He could see the stubborn streak that would grow and develop like Ryuuzaki-sensei. She had grown since the beginning of the year.

He half-listened to her lecture them again for coming to visit her. She was a caring lady that was afraid that her sickness might affect others. It was silly almost. But he didn't dare smile in her presence.

"Now hurry and return to the practice courts instead of worrying about me!"

In complete defeat, the Seigaku regulars filed out of the room. They could hear Sakuno address her grandmother about her behavior muffled by the walls. The hallways were quiet as well and let their shoes echo throughout the floor. Fuji stopped when his cell phone began to vibrate.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Syuusuke? Where are you? I need to pick you up right now to go to Wanazuki-sensei's office."

"Nee-san?" The other regulars stopped to look at him. He smiled an apology before turning away to talk. "I'm at Morita General Hospital. I was visiting Ryuuzaki-sensei. Yes. Wanazuki-sensei? Ah… I can take a bus to go there right now. Okay. I'll meet you there nee-san."

The 3rd year tucked his cell phone away. His teammates looked at curiously.

"Gomen. It seems like I have to go somewhere right now. Could you inform Sakaki-sensei that I'll be late?"

"Ah. Sure. See you then."

"Right. See you."

The tennis prodigy ran ahead, nearly tripping while rounding a corner. The rest of them watched silently.

"Ne… doesn't it seem like he's always going somewhere these days?"

Eiji puckered his lips thoughtfully. It was true. Just the other day he had been missing for an hour or so going 'somewhere'. Also, before the camp had started, he had been making visits often.

"There's a 40 chance that it's a girl."

"No way! I don't think Fuji-senpai would skip practices for a girl."

"But since it is the Goodwill Tournament, it becomes a 10 chance."

"Fssh… Maybe it's family problems."

"Hm… it could be that Fuji-senpai is sick."

Everyone stopped to stare at Echizen. "Do you know something this time Echizen?"

The short boy yawned. "No."

Everyone sighed in relief. To have one of their best players in Seigaku sick would be a crisis, in the future and now.

"But… he has been falling a lot lately…."

No one dared respond to Taka's statement. They felt the ice form around the sentence, preventing it from interacting with their lives. Without saying it they knew: it was something to be ignored. If they ignored it, it might just go away. Foolish but hopeful. The normally cheerful regulars stood, hushed in thought. The silence was broken when Oishi looked at his watch.

"Ah! Let's hurry! We might miss our bus!"

------------

"Syuusuke! Over here!"

He could see his sister waving to him. He waved back and walked over.

Fuji relaxed when he entered the building with his sister. It was sweltering. It was a typical humid summer day in Japan, but somehow today seemed hotter. He fanned himself a little.

"Nee-san, what is this meeting for?"

Yumiko preoccupied herself with straightening her skirt. "Just something we need to discuss with the doctor." She was avoiding looking at him. He could tell that. The way she looked around hastily in all directions except where he was standing; she didn't want to talk about something. He didn't answer to her comment.

After a few minutes, a nurse informed that Doctor Wanazuki was available to see them. The siblings walked wordlessly to the office down the long empty hallway. For some reason, they felt there was nothing to say.

The scene before them was typical. The doctor was sitting busily taking notes like before. He didn't look up as they entered, not that Fuji had expected him to. This probably wasn't the doctor's first priority.

"Good. You are both here."

He gestured to the chairs across from him. Silently they complied. Fuji felt the tension in the air rise like water evaporating on a 400C day. Which was what the temperature outside was.

"Fuji-kun, we are here to talk about your request."

The doctor was stone-faced. _Now he's like Tezuka._

He felt Yumiko breathe. Felt, not saw. It was a feeling. For now, he was feeling everything. It was ideal right now. It was a perfect situation where he could analyze everything around him flawlessly: he no longer saw but _felt_. He didn't need to see; he knew already. By knowing, he felt it. He felt the breath, he felt the air, he felt the worry, and he felt the gravity of the circumstances.

"As requested… I will tell you your disease."

Fuji merely watched him. There was no answer. The doctor cleared his throat. He was nervous. _What for? I've had training in this. Plenty of it! I've succeeded in all of them too…_ He coughed for the sake of it. _Here goes._

"Your disease. It's called Spinocerebellar Atrophy, otherwise known as Friedreich's ataxia."

He paused and waited for Fuji to pose questions onto him. Yet, the question that was asked wasn't something he expected.

"Will I really not be able to move soon?"

(Fuji POV)

I waited patiently. I had chosen this way of telling them mainly because of the shock factor. I could wait.

The doctor looked shocked. His eyes seemed to bulge impossibly from his head; it didn't help his eyes was one of the most eye-catching qualities he had. It looked like two olive balloons with white rims. And nee-san… I didn't look at her. I knew she would be devastated. I felt a slight pang of guilt for not telling her what I suspected… but this was like karma. Cruel true, but what comes around goes around; she had not told me and I had not told her. I could feel the tears threatening to spill on her face.

"I… yes. I'm afraid you won't."

"I see."

I carefully adjusted my face to be one of calm. I had no expressions to choose from which would suit the mood of the office. I was being selfishly dramatic as always.

"Is there a surgery or treatment of some sort that is available?"

Without my command, my lips tilted upwards. Habits were hard to fix.

"There is none. Only those that can slow down the progress like the rehabilitation you are attending."

I realized I hadn't heard that. It was a jumble of words. It passed me by like the wind did on cold autumn mornings. I remembered… always trying to catch the wind with my net. I never caught it. Although now… the net is full.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

(Doctor POV)

There was something wrong. The moment he asked me to repeat, there was something going on in my creepy patient's head.

He had maintained a calm face; I had to give him points for that. He had done his research. But not enough. He had obviously failed to see the last section: there was no cure. No matter how bright he may be, he was still young and making mistakes.

However it was… melancholy, watching his face fall apart like that. His jaws became slack to the point that it was in danger of flipping open. His lips carefully pointed upwards moved down until it reached its lowest point. Even his hair seemed to react as it grew a few shades darker. Then, his eyes opened.

At first, I couldn't see them. Gradually though, he raised his head and his eyes were rose like eerie sapphire suns. They were a marvelous shade of blue. I had never seen them before, both the eyes and the color.

Instead of comforting him like I should have been, I was frozen. His eyes had caught me.

It was blue like the sea, like the sky, like everything and nothing. They said so many things and at the same time kept its secret. Where had he gotten eyes like that?

"Sensei?"

I looked at the person who had spoken to me. It was the sister. I coughed, realizing I was looking at her with annoyance. Stupid, I should be thanking her for waking me up.

"Fuji-kun?"

He didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed onto the floor tile next to my shoe with pointed attention. He didn't show any sign of life.

"Syuusuke?"

I began to feel fear. Maybe he had died on the chair? How I didn't know but maybe? Was that even possible? It was supposed to be medically impossible but who knew? Had he died on the chair like that? I started panicking. What was a doctor supposed to do now?

(General POV)

"Gomen nasai. Arigatou for fulfilling my request."

The stool screeched unpleasantly. Fuji faced the door.

"Is that all sensei?"

As if he had just stepped into the room, the doctor gave him a confused look. "That… is… that is all…" He sat, feeling undeniably dissatisfied. There was a bitter after taste in his mouth.

"Let's go nee-san. I need to… I need to pick up something… from home."

Without waiting, he opened the door and left. Soon, Yumiko followed like a lost puppy. The doctor was left in his office alone.

He sighed. That was the hardest news he had to give all these years.

----------

She was an idiot.

Throughout the days she had planned out numerous ways to comfort Syuusuke when the time to tell him came. Now it had come and she didn't know what to do. None of them seemed to fit with the situation and none seemed good enough to say to her brother. Instead, they would probably aggravate him more. She was a hypocrite and true fool.

He sat in complete silence. His lovely locks of brown which she had adored blocked the view to his face. Now, she cursed them for putting a wall between them, no matter how fragile it seemed to be. Reluctantly, she turned her eyes back to the road. Gray upon gray upon gray seemingly moving in the day's heat. A poor substitute for her brother.

Yumiko kept on looking as he climbed up the stairs. He didn't fall. He didn't walk unsteadily. But all joy seemed to have left him. He used to hum as he opened the door, look at the flowers in the garden. He was different. It had ruined it all.

---------

Though it could have been quicker, he purposely adjusted the camera slowly, letting each shutter click click click click before settling on the one he wanted. He then took an equally long time adjusting the angle he wanted. He wanted it perfect, just the way he was seeing it now. Perfect.

With unbearable caution, Fuji shifted the position of his tripod slowly. He stopped it when he was in the same corner as his door. He leaned down further than he already was to look into the lens. The lighting could be better but for now… it was perfect.

He wanted a picture of his room. He knew he wasn't leaving. He would come back very soon. Before long, he would be sleeping in his own bed again. But it was different. A little inkling of doubt nagged him to no end. He could not strangle it to death like the other ones; he couldn't see where it was. So he had let it grow until it made him do this. No… that wasn't entirely true. He wanted to do this too.

Fuji let his finger linger on the button. The room remained immobile. He sighed.

_Because I'm afraid that when I come back… it won't be the same._

**DONE! I think this is one of my longest chapters. I wasn't planning to write this much but I guess that's how it works! I have to thank my cookees for successfully keeping me up :) So thank you for reading! Fuji finally finds out! AH! And it will take nearly FOREVER for the others to too! GAH! How am I EVER going to fit that in?!?! ugh… headache coming… must take some cookee pills to relieve pain… I experimented with POV again… but I think I messed up :( im sorry! I'll try to write a better chapter next time!**

**So thank you for reading and putting up with me so far!**


	10. You're back, I'm gone

**OMG TEZUKA IS BACK! Our beloved buchou is here!! YAY! Cheer everyone! So, yes another chapter with Tezuka! Hurray! He's back! (well he's been back for a while in the manga and anime but let's ignore that for now) I altered it slightly to get more Fuji in :) It's a long chapter I think lol. Here we go!**

**Saa… I'm afraid I don't have enough money to buy Prince of Tennis.**

He regretted making the decision.

They had been called down, all of them, to greet the new coach: Tezuka. Fuji had felt his heart surge when he heard his greatest rival was back. The moment he had been waiting for. Of course he was a little disappointed that he would be back as a coach, not a player. Nevertheless one can't have it their way all the time. And so, he had whole heartedly clapped to welcome him back to Japan, successfully ignoring Mizuki's attempt at conversation.

He wanted to talk to him too. Unfortunately, Tezuka was immediately overtaken by his doubting team. Fuji calmly regarded them. He could understand their questioning. But somewhere inside him, he felt disgust for being them; how could they dare to be skeptical of Tezuka's skills in anything? As Tezuka's team left, the others dispersed as well to go to their own respective coaches, still murmuring about the return of one of the greatest junior high tennis players.

Still, they were drawn to him. All of them. Somehow they drifted from their own courts to stand by the place where Tezuka played. Fuji felt a genuine smile creeping up on him. Even if he was not fully healed, he could still play to this extent. The thrill that would be there should he play him. The tennis prodigy felt his blood rush all the more faster.

And soon, they were alone. His own group had already left him, but he didn't mind. He wanted to talk to Tezuka more. Pushing open the fenced door, Fuji entered the empty court.

"Tezuka."

The newest coach looked up to see Fuji, smiling happily at him. "Ohayou. And welcome back."

For a moment, Tezuka didn't react. It wasn't shock; of course he knew Fuji would be here. However, he could see something was off today with the prodigy. The smile seemed too fake today. Maybe it was jet lag playing tricks on him. Brushing himself off, Tezuka greeted his teammate.

"Ah. Thank you."

The wind blew for the first time in several days. It cooled down the players who had absorbed all of summer's vengeful heat. Fuji closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again half way.

"Ne… so how was Germany?"

Automatically, they began walking as if Fuji's question had been a command. They let the courts disappear behind them as they strolled down the concrete pathway towards nothing.

"It was nice. The weather wasn't so hot."

Fuji let a chuckle escape. "Well Japan is known for hot summers."

"That's true."

Tezuka said nothing after that. Fuji didn't either. They simply walked, side by side. Neither looked at one another but knew each other's presence. It was a strange bond; not quite friends but more than acquaintances.

"I have to go to my room now."

Fuji stopped, surprised. He regarded Tezuka with astonishment, as if he was someone he had never met. Then, slowly, the blue eyes disappeared. He looked down to see the fork in the road.

"Mm. Of course. I have to get going anyways. See you later Tezuka."

"Yes. Bye."

Fuji waved as Tezuka walked to the right. He looked so… comfortable. So relaxed, as if wearing a baggy sweat suit and having a tennis bag slung over his shoulder was what he was meant to do all his life. Fuji sighed. Tezuka Kunimitsu was someone who lived and breathed tennis. Without tennis…. Well Fuji couldn't think of anything else that would get the stone-faced captain so passionate. Passionate enough to destroy his own arm. Fuji was sure this was what they dubbed as a 'calling'. Tezuka's calling was tennis. No doubt about it.

The tennis prodigy walked off to the left, regarding the grass with new interest. He had to get to the rehabilitation center again.

_What calling do I have?_

----------

He would have to admit, he was slightly surprised when he came back. He had barely stepped inside the dorms when he was whisked off by Eiji; similar to how he was dragged into the exercise room by Yuki. Then, his ears were carelessly abused as Eiji rambled on and on without even taking a breath about a special party for Tezuka.

"Sobecausetezukafinallycamebackfromgermanyeventhoughhe'snotgoingtoplaywe'regoingtohaveapartytowelcomehimandallthecoachesagreedtoitsoeveryonefromseigakuisgoingtodosomethingbutbutochibidoesn'twanttodoanythingnyawhatshouldwedoithinkthatweshoulddosomethingaboutitnefujikoweshoulddosomethingsinceitssuchaspecialdaynya" was what Fuji heard. Luckily, being around the hyperactive tennis player for two years had its benefits; he could easily decipher it into understandable language.

"Sou ka… saa…then I should do something too right?"

"Hoi! Of course! Me and Oishi are going to do nininboari because Oishi said it's a traditional event in camps so I agreed to be the body nya!"

The red head slid open the door to one of the many rooms in the dorm to reveal all the third years of Seigaku.

"Nya! Fujiko is here everyone! Unyah! Where's Momo? Where's Ochibi? Where's Kaidoh?"

"Since they said that they had nothing to do for the party, we let them go." Inui replied. His glasses glinted, suggesting that otherwise. Eiji shivered before pouting and starting saying how it wasn't fair that their kouhais didn't do anything while the senpais were doing everything. It was only momentary as Oishi calmed him down.

"Okay then, I'll do an old trick I learned a while ago." Fuji said smiling. Everyone complied with the prodigy; he always seemed to make things just a little better at least.

"By the way Fuji, where did you go? I asked Sakaki-sensei but he just said you went to take care of something. Is something going on?"

One by one, the third years turned to look at the prodigy. First Oishi, who had hypersensitive ear for problems. Then Eiji and Taka turned together, curious about where their friend had been disappearing to lately. Inui's glasses glinted again in the artificial lighting. Fuji made sure a smile was pasted on his face. They had all wondered where he went off to. Taka and Inui noticed it the most, being in the same group, but Eiji and Oishi had seen Fuji passing by their courts to the gates twice during training. It wasn't like the prodigy to just leave like that during practice. After all, he wanted to get in to the tournament too didn't he?

"Ah… I had to go somewhere with nee-san a lot."

"Where'd you go nya?"

They didn't say it but they were all watching for any subtle changes in expression. Unfortunately for them, Fuji was a master of disguise. They saw nothing out of the ordinary except for his usual smile.

"Nowhere important."

---------

"Be awed ore-sama's beautiful voice."

Fuji nearly choked on his juice. First it was 'be awed by ore-sama's prowess' and now they were to be awed by 'ore-sama's' voice. Oh how amusing narcissistic people are.

The tennis prodigy sat back in his chair, regarding the seven fellow tennis players with hilarity. He brightened even more when he found out that they weren't half bad. Actually, they sounded good. He felt his cheeks starting to ache from smiling so much. Nevertheless, this was an opportunity he could not afford to pass up. It was picture time.

The expression changes that the singers went through almost made Fuji double up in laughter. Atobe merely sang louder and flipped his hair for good measure. Sengoku winked while Kirihara smiled. Sanada looked horrified for a moment, than regained his brick-like composure. The Rikkaidai player closed his eyes as if that would make the camera go away. As if. Oshitari, Ibu, and Kamio all did their best to look at least acceptable in a picture.

Fuji sighed with satisfaction. They were pretty good pictures, if he did say so himself. He never really tried for an artistic look; he just clicked when he thought the moment was right. He was secretly proud of that, being able to take good pictures even though he didn't try to. He listed the pictures he had taken inside his head. _Pictures of the newly formed band of seven tennis players… Eiji and Oishi… Eiji and Oishi tripping over each other… Inui's magic trick… The regulars' horrified expressions… hm…_

"Eh… now we will have Fuji-senpai perform something for us."

Leaving his camera with Yuuta, Fuji walked up to the small coffee table set up for him. He put a silky white table cloth over the top neatly. All eyes were on him as he put a slender vase with a rose in one corner, platters and cutlery near him, and a glass of juice (which was really Inui juice in disguise). There was a hushed silence in the cafeteria. He pinched the edge of the table cloth.

Surprisingly, his hands began to shake. Everyone was watching him, seeing what he would do. All eyes on him. He was the center of the attention now. It was just a matter of surviving.

_1…2…3…_

The table cloth came off with a satisfying snap as the glassware clinked gently on the table; none of them had fallen.

It began all at once. It was impossible to tell who started clapping first, but nevertheless they did clap. Fuji looked up from the table cloth to the row of tennis players around him. Every one of them clapping. Suddenly, he felt dissatisfied at just smiling at this scene. He wanted to take a picture of this, of this moment in time when everyone seemed so happy and naïve. He smiled forlornly at the camera sitting idly beside Yuuta.

_Maybe it's more precious to keep it within my heart._

"Aniki!"

Fuji blinked. What had happened? In the blink of an eye… the scene was gone. No more clapping, no more smiles. He was surrounded by frowns, mutters, whispers, and unhappiness.

He looked around. The small table lay on its side, the wine glass broken upon impact. The vase holding the rose was miraculously unharmed. Feeling liquid on his hand, he raised it up to his face. Blood and Inui Juice.

"Oi, he's bleeding!"

"Nya what happened? I couldn't see!"

"Fuji-senpai, are you okay?"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Fuji-san? Did you see what happened? I didn't."

"I don't know. He just fell."

"That was sudden. Are you okay Fuji-san?"

"He's bleeding! Where's the first aid kit?"

(Yuuta's POV)

I don't know what to say.

This has never happened before. I haven't seen Aniki hurt before. Only at the Rikkaidai match, and the time I accidentally spilt oil on him. But those times… they were different. He didn't have this expression. This eerie face that said he didn't know anything… and the way he looked so… fascinated that he was bleeding. As if it really isn't his hand that he's looking at. Oh God, he's bleeding! What the hell am I doing? Help, I need to help him.

"Aniki, come on, let's go to the nurse's office."

He looked up at me. His eyes were opened fully for once. Normally it sent shivers down my spine, but now, it was just awkward.

"Hurry nya! What if you bleed to death?!"

Kikumaru-san broke it. Aniki's smile was back up, though it seemed a little lopsided as if he had rushed sticking it on.

"Maa… don't worry Eiji. It's only a minor cut."

He pushed himself up, being careful not to press against any stray glass. For the first time, I noticed he was shorter than me. Had I grown? Or… when? Why hadn't I noticed before? I had beaten him in something. Finally. Somehow, I had managed to come out on top. But the win was so subtle…

"Yuuta? Is something wrong? Maa... don't tell me there's something on my face too…"

He was always like that. He could always suppress emotions that others let out immediately. Another one of Aniki's many talents.

"No, nothing. Come on, let's go."

----------

(General POV)

Fuji had missed the party.

The nurse had taken a while finding the correct bandage. He had sat on the cool steel bench for about half an hour or so while holding gauze to his rather miniscule cut. He was about to suggest that they put something else on it temporarily when she came back with the roll of bandage in her hand. A bit ironic.

So now there was only one thing left to do. Be the thing he had been so often.

He took a deep breath. He had mentally prepared himself for this the whole evening. But still he couldn't completely rid himself of his nervousness; the restrained shaking and coldness of his hands or the feeling that he was being carefully watched.

The halls were empty. Everyone had long since gone to their rooms for some sleep. He himself had snuck out of his dorm when Yuuta dozed off. It was a shame since Yuuta looked so cute.

But for now, he had to finish this. Then, he would leave.

Fuji let his bandaged palm touch the doorknob first. Then one by one, he let his fingers touch the cold metal. He heard a stretching noise as he turned the knob. It would surely attract the attention of the coaches inside. He couldn't run now.

There was only Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei. No Tezuka. Fuji felt some of the burden lift from his shoulders. It was almost like he was saved. He couldn't possibly say the words that he would say soon. Not in front of someone like Tezuka who lived for tennis. He would probably faint from shock if Fuji used 'only' and 'tennis' in the same sentence in that order.

"What is it Fuji-kun? Is something wrong?"

Fuji smiled, wondering how strange he looked standing at the door silently.

"Sorry to disturb you. I have something you should know, Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei."

The two coaches looked up from their mounds of paper with interest. Hanamura put down her cup of coffee. It landed with a solid thud.

"What is it? Oh, and before I forget, it seems like you have been missing some practices. It will lower the chances of you going to the tournament you know."

"Hai. I know. Actually it's about that."

It was as if he had turned on a switch. The atmosphere immediately heightened until it was on the borderline of uncomfortable. Fuji breathed. _Say the words that you need to. It's no use running now. You can't help it._

"I'm quitting this camp. Please drop me from your list, if you had any considerations about putting me on the team. I will leave tomorrow."

There was no sound. No sound at all. He couldn't even hear the breathing. It was funny, how silence was more deafening than noise. It grew until he wanted shout, stomp, or do something to make this intensifying uneasiness go away.

"Demo… Fuji-kun, the camp is almost over."

"Is there some reason why you wish to be dropped?"

The Hyotei coach was direct and to the point. No dancing around the fact. Fuji smiled. It was almost like Atobe himself, minus the ego.

"I believe I am not fit for this anymore. Also, I'm sure there are much better candidates than me. So please, allow me to drop from the camp."

"I see. That is all. You will be dropped as requested. Dismissed."

Fuji straightened up from his bow in surprise. Just like that. He was a quitter now. Well, this was what he had been hoping for hadn't he? He wanted to be dropped. But so sudden… it seemed wrong, as if they were condemning him. Yet… hadn't he chosen this path?

"Sakaki! Please don't make such rash decisions! All the coaches should discuss this first. Please stay a while Fuji-kun. We'll wait for Tezuka."

"No. Please. I wish to be dropped from this program."

Hanamura looked at him with curiosity. She would probably say it wasn't a good enough reason and that perhaps he should just train harder. She wasn't one to give something up so easily.

"You are dropped."

"But I don't believe that is a reason. What he said is a doubt."

"If he says that is his reason, than I trust him. If he does not feel up to it, than he should not play at all. It is enough. We do not want half-spirited players in the courts."

Hanamura pursed her lips in displeasure. The coach drank deeply from her cup. She probably had no argument for that. After all, he was not all that talented of a player.

"… I don't wish this. But since you are leaving already…"

Fuji waited. Had he heard footsteps from somewhere? He was imagining it. Surely. There was no one around this late at night.

"We will let you leave. It was a pleasure training you Fuji-kun."

He didn't feel accomplished at all. He felt, if possible, sadness. He was leaving… this hobby of his. It was gone.

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

He bowed before closing the door. Only after he closed it did he realize someone was there. He tried to stop himself from gasping. It couldn't be. He turned as fast as he could. Purple and navy blue sweat suit. Glasses. Brown hair. A stoic face.

"Tezuka."

The person he had been avoiding… he had ended up being face to face with.

Tezuka, as usual, did not have any expression. This time though, it seemed like it was caused by genuine disappointment or disapproval of Fuji. Like a child being scolded, Fuji gulped.

"How long… have you been there Tezuka? I didn't think you would be the one for eavesdropping."

The rock face did not move. Rather, it seemed to grow even more immobile.

"Why are you quitting Fuji?"

Instead of answering, Fuji turned away and started walking. Tezuka was about to call him back when he stopped of his own accord.

Fuji stared at the shining brown table a few feet away. Why on earth was that there? Oh… the chairs. It was a sitting area inconveniently positioned. How inconvenient, for everyone. Very inconvenient. He should move it.

"… Tezuka, do you remember that day? The day when I played Echizen in the rain?"

There was no answer. But Fuji didn't expect one anyways.

"Remember? Remember when I asked you to drop me from the team, if you thought I would cause trouble?"

Tezuka frowned. Had he seen the prodigy shudder? It had been brief, like a fleeting moment in time when the impossible came true. Tezuka had never wanted more than this moment than to deny time.

"I think maybe you should do that now."

It was shock that slowed his movement. If Fuji hadn't said it, than maybe he could have caught him. But he couldn't.

He fell. At first, he swayed. He leaned forward then backwards, as if doing an outlandish ritual dance. Forward, backward, forward, then falling. Like a tennis racket trying to balance when the owner lets go of it. Stiffly, like a stick. It was as if the prodigy's arms were glued to his side. Only when he was nearly down did Tezuka notice Fuji wasn't going to catch himself. Tezuka rushed forward.

He heard two loud thuds before catching him. He recognized one of them as the sound the table made when he hit his shoulder against it. The other…

"Fuji?"

There was no answer. Tezuka had to stop himself from waiting; waiting for him to get up and start laughing. He turned Fuji over carefully. His eyes were truly closed and his head rolled into an awkward angle. The other sound. It had been the table hitting Fuji's head.

_What's wrong with you?_

**OMG I'M SO EVIL! Nya, I can't believe I'm doing this to my favorite character EVER. God, I'm so evil. I feel bad nya! Saa… okay, well sorry for not updating for a while my faithful readers. My seasonal job training started, exams were coming, AND it's nearly xmas people! SHOPPING! (haha, I'm a shopping freak). Thank you very much for waiting so patiently though!**

**My thanks to ALL of you who reviewed and are going to review now :) hehe, cookees to everyone who does (bribery nya!)**

**Back to the story! Omg, is that a cliffy?!? I don't know actually hahahaha! I couldn't recognize a donut from ramen anyways lol. Nya, well hopefully I'll update soon! But with winter break coming, SO DO THE TESTS! Nya, who do the hell invented tests?! I think it's BAKA! We should all REBEL! YES! FOLLOW MY FAITHFUL MINIONS! MUHAHAHAHA (yes, I'm high on cookees)**

**So before I go crazy, I'll end this chapter by saying: read and review! Thank you!**


	11. Letting Go: Step One

**Yay! I updated! So I hope this chapter isn't that sad. I think XP but you never know nya! Personally I think its one of those 'nothing happens throughout the whole thing' chapters nya. And also, I just wanted to address this issue (even tho its not really a problem XP). Everyone's been saying that Fuji's progressing very fast. The disease all depends on the number of copies of chromosome 9 you have. Also, it depends on the GAA segment as well (I think! I'm not sure at all nya! I'm not very good in science… aiming for arts lol). For example, Aya had an unusually large amount of chromosome 9, even for someone with this disease. It caused her disease to progress very fast. She even died five years earlier than the expected life span :( Hoi, and I'm afraid the reactions of the regulars won't be in here MUHAHAHA! It will be in some other chapter. Cuz I decided to make Fuji stall :) oh well, on with the fic!**

**We all know I don't own prince of tennis.**

(Yuuta POV)

I can't put it in any other words.

This _sucks_.

I don't know anyone here. Oh sure, I've seen them a couple of times, but it doesn't mean I know them. I don't know anyone from Seigaku's tennis club.

I remember wanting to be as far away from Aniki as possible when I was in Seigaku. So, I naturally stayed away from the tennis club. It was where we could be compared easily. It was a shop where they could determine which jewel was the best. It wouldn't take much to figure out Aniki was better.

Someone coughed. I looked to my left. Kawamura-san and Oishi-san were both sitting still. It was impossible to tell which one of them coughed. I stared at the three other regulars sitting across from me. Echizen was sipping his Ponta like there was no tomorrow, Tezuka-san looked scarier tonight, and Kikumaru-san fidgeted relentlessly. I sighed. This was going no where.

"When are they going to let us in?"

I glanced over to my right. Momoshiro, if I remembered correctly, looked more stressed out than anyone. The hulking figure of Kaidoh hovered over him. As predicted, he hissed.

"Fsh… baka. They'll let us in when everything's fine. Can't you be more patient idiot?"

"What'd you say Viper?!"

Momoshiro grabbed Kaidoh by the front of his shirt. Kaidoh only hissed by defiantely.

"Say that to my face Viper."

Kaidoh hissed. He grabbed Momo's wrist with a death grip. I took a breath in sharply. Was this… normal?

(General POV)

They all froze. It was like they were waiting for something. Like they were waiting to Fuji to calmly walk up and stop the fight, his sapphire eyes open fully. But this waiting stopped just as soon as it started.

"Oi, Momo, stop it!"

"Stop it you two, we're in a hospital!"

"Momoshiro. Kaidoh. Sit."

The two second years flinched when the captain of the tennis club spoke. They had half-expected him to tell them to run laps; they were in a hospital though, which successfully nullified the captain's classic line. However, it couldn't suppress Tezuka's natural leadership skills.

The spiky haired tennis player released Kaidoh's shirt. He turned away quickly with a 'che' and sat down on the hospital chair. 'Viper' hissed in reply and leaned against the opposite wall. All became silent again as they went back to their thoughts. But inside, they all sighed in unison.

Pure anxiety and fear ran through them. They didn't need to come, but they couldn't leave their friend. It was Tezuka who had called for an ambulance when Fuji didn't wake up from his fall. The coaches wanted to keep things quiet, but couldn't when the loud wailing of the ambulance filled the night. Like flies to garbage, they all ran or hurried to the source of the noise to catch the tennis prodigy being lifted into the ambulance. That was when Yuuta insisted on going with Tezuka. The rest of the Seigaku members followed suit.

They didn't all climb into the ambulance. There wasn't enough room. They kindly asked Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei to drive them. Fortunately, they complied. All of them had squeezed into Hanamura's red sports car while the rest got into the taxi that Sakaki called. The rest of the trip had been pretty uneventful.

They were all so engrossed with their own worries that they almost didn't hear the nurse call them to say that they could come in. Then, in a mass jumble of limbs, they rushed into the room where the prodigy lay. They didn't bother to question why Fuji had his own room when he supposedly only bumped his head.

Fuji was awake and well. Awake and smiling with a bandage around his head anyways. They couldn't tell if he was upset, surprised, or feeling anything at all. However he did look surprised when everyone filed in; not so surprised that his unusual eyes opened though.

"Minna…"

"Fuji! Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay nya? You scared me so much!!"

Eiji lunged at the tennis prodigy, stopping short and hanging onto the bed railings like a distressed kitten. Fuji smiled as Oishi scolded him for his behavior.

"Eiji! Be careful, you might have hit him by accident."

"I know I know! O-ishi, you don't need to tell me! So so tell me, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Fuji was about to answer when Eiji's wide blue eyes strayed to Fuji's bandage for the first time.

"Unyah! You got a bandage! Is it that serious? Is it? Nya, this is so scary!"

Fuji laughed and touched his head with his slender fingers. "Maa… it's not too bad. They just said I bumped my head a little too hard. But it didn't do damage. I think." He finished by smiling mischievously. The tensai watched with amusement as he saw Eiji's eyes grow wider and wider, until they shrunk when the owner of the eyes realized Fuji was lying.

"Muu… Fuji! That was mean!"

The said teenager laughed happily.

"Are you feeling fine Fuji?"

The said tensai looked up to the captain of the tennis club. Fuji nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I'm fine. But are you? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka with concern. The captain only frowned in return. "I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself."

Fuji laughed again. "You're always the same Tezuka…" he trailed off his eyes lingering on the hospital sheets.

"Demo… why do you have your own room? Aren't you going to be checked out tonight? It's not that serious is it?"

The calmed atmosphere that Fuji had worked hard to attain was thrown into high tension again. The regulars swore he looked mad enough to throw daggers at them. Fortunately it didn't last long. The brunette smiled at them pleasantly.

"I wonder…"

(Doctor's POV)

I knocked against the door frame; the door was pushed open. A surprisingly large number of eyes stared back at me. Oi. This kid has bodyguards or something?

There were about nine people in the same room as him, all looking rather buff. Except for the short kid near the edge of the bed. I don't know how he fits in with these teens. He looked at me for a second before turning back not so politely. It was a cheeky kid. I hate cheeky kids.

"Wanazuki-sensei…"

My attention was back to Fuji again. He was sitting up in the bed with a bandage rather firmly secured onto his head. A few locks of brown covered the tips. He didn't have an enigmatic smile on his face for once.

I coughed before starting. I could feel the eyes on me yet again. It was unnerving. I mean, I wasn't on stage or anything. I gave them all the coldest glare I could give them. It succeeded. I saw a red head and spiky haired teen shudder at the sight.

"I would like to speak to Fuji-kun alone for now. I'll let you know when you can come back in."

There was a pause before all the temporary inhabitants filed out of the room in a single file. I took this chance to look at them. They were all so insanely different. A scary looking teenager with a bandana and a short kid probably didn't belong together. But here they did. And was that their teacher or something? He looked much older than the others, in his twenties maybe. He was dressed differently too. So perhaps a teacher.

I closed the door as the last of them left. My patient's smile was back on again. It somehow made me not want to talk to him so much.

"Now Fuji-kun, I wanted to discuss something with you…"

------------

(Echizen POV)

I wonder why my senpais are such idiots.

They aren't idiots all the time, but sometimes they were. Like right now.

Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were both pressing their ears against the hospital room door to try to hear what the doctor and Fuji-senpai were talking about. Even Inui-senpai was getting into it. His notebook and pencil were ready for action. Honestly. I wanted to point out that doors were made for a reason.

I sighed. It was just a bump on the head. It shouldn't be anything serious. Even Fuji-senpai himself said that it wouldn't mean anything. It would be a perfect recovery. Then, after this pointless tournament we can finish the match we started. Tezuka-buchou isn't worried either so it's probably nothing. I never knew Fuji-senpai could be so clumsy but it must be true. Probably.

I started to drink from my Ponta can when I realized it was empty. Damn it. I don't have more change.

I turned to ask Fuji-senpai's little brother when I saw someone familiar walking towards us.

Well... I don't think she should be familiar. I've never seen her before. I might have… but I don't remember. If I don't remember, it must be nothing important. I think…

"Yuuta! What happened? Is Syuusuke alright?"

Syuusuke? That's… oh right, that's Fuji-senpai's name. She called him Syuusuke. That must mean… that… at the Rikkaidai match…

"Nee-san! What are you doing here?"

(General POV)

All the Seigaku regulars abandoned their previous tasks to greet Yumiko. They had all talked to her at one point in time when they were over at Fuji's house. Except Echizen of course. He probably wouldn't go even if he was invited; he had a secret fear that he would be ambushed in there for some unknown reason. He stayed away as the rest of the regulars filled the older woman about what had happened.

"I see… How's Syuusuke? Did he come out yet?"

"Hai, we did. But he's in a room. He seems to be fine though."

Yumiko sighed in relief and worry at Kawamura's report. She smiled in thanks to them before turning to Yuuta. Yuuta had sat patiently the whole time; he knew she would want to talk to him in private. The regulars only looked as they engaged themselves in sibling conversation. Echizen stopped listening as it seemed to only consist of 'how are you' and 'how is Syuusuke'.

"Yumiko-san."

The doctor closed the door to Fuji's room as he called to Yumiko. Dutifully, Yumiko stood up and went to the doctor. The rest of the regulars unconsciously shifted towards their direction; their curiosity was at its peak now. Even Tezuka found himself leaning towards the doctor and sister. He made no move to correct his sitting position.

Nevertheless, they were disappointed when Yumiko walked into the room by herself without a glance backwards. She closed the door firmly, shutting away the bustling halls and curiosity.

------------

"Nee-san."

Yumiko smiled sweetly at Fuji. "How are you feeling Syuusuke?"

She sat on the chair beside Fuji's bed quietly, still smiling. Fuji smiled also. It was a competition to see who could keep up their smile the most. Yumiko lost in experience. She released her cheek muscle and allowed her lips to settle comfortably on her face. Fuji didn't stop smiling. Yumiko looked at him silently.

It wasn't that she was trying to be cold. She just didn't have anything to say. What would she say? She was worried? He already knew that. That he had scared her? He already knew that too. Was there anything to say anymore? There just was nothing to say.

"I quit the camp nee-san."

_He… quit?_ She stared at him in disbelief. He had quit? Just like that? He had told her that it was just a hobby. So it was true? She had thought it was one of his 'white lies' intended to protect. It wasn't a lie.

"I haven't told them yet though… I think I should. Yuuta too of course. What do you think nee-san?"

She wanted to cry. It was like listening to him writing his will. He wasn't. He was only trying to tell his friends that he was quitting yet… it seemed to be bordering on so many levels of wrong. She couldn't remember a single morning that Syuusuke hadn't left early for tennis practice or a single day when he didn't return late because there was tennis practice. She couldn't remember not seeing him go out with Yuuta for a nice tennis game. He was always _always_ doing something to do with tennis. Always. Taking that away, she couldn't quite see what picture it would leave.

"Nee-san?"

"Ah, gomen Syuusuke." She laughed forcibly. It echoed hollowly in the room. She stopped abruptly as if something was caught in her throat. She smiled again.

"It's up to you. Don't you think that you should tell them the real reason though?"

It was the wrong question to ask. As soon as it left her mouth, she wanted to pull it back so that she could hide it and throw it away later. It was too late now. She would suffer the consequences.

Fuji lowered his head a little as if in thought. She knew that he wasn't really thinking though. He had long decided what he was going to do. It was just a secret tease or act he put on when he was uncomfortable. Yumiko had seen this on the day that Fuji realized they would be moving. It was painful to everyone; to see, hear, or feel. It was so blatantly false that one would wonder why he bothered at all.

"Well… I don't think I should tell them. I wouldn't want to ruin their chance of winning at the tournament?"

"What does that have to do with winning the tournament?!"

Yumiko covered her mouth; it had burst out without her acknowledgement. However, Fuji seemed unaffected by her outburst. Instead, he seemed to be intensified by it.

"Mentality has everything to do with tennis nee-san. I don't want them to be needlessly worried about me. It will ruin their concentration. I don't want them to lose because of that."

Yumiko did not back down this time. She looked into her little brother's blue eyes.

"That in itself is a lie too, isn't it Syuusuke?"

She had shot him down in mid-flight. His eyes widened further had stared at her in disbelief. His mouth opened as if to say something but closed again. He ground his teeth, in frustration or to hold his jaw in place Yumiko couldn't tell.

"It's your pride Syuusuke."

He said nothing. His face was… she couldn't read the emotion. She was seeing a whole new side of her little brother, one that wasn't carefully controlled or restrained. It was raw passion she was looking at.

"What's wrong?" she said in a gentler tone. He did not reply. "Are you afraid of something, Syuusuke?"

Growing up, she was always amazed at how her brother could stay so composed. As a toddler, if she took his toy away, he wouldn't cry. He would simply look at her for a long time before leaving to find a new toy to play with. He seemed to regret nothing. She envied him for that. Even his few fears did not seem to embarrass him nor did he regret starting to fear it. He accepted it willingly. But recently, she had discovered something he was ashamed of. Something he knew, feared, but did not change.

"Gomen nee-san. I wanted to talk to my friends now."

She snapped out of her reverie. Yumiko looked at Fuji. He had turned away from her and was looking out the window. _I see…_

"Okay then… I'll wait outside for you. Hopefully you can come home today! I'll bake a pie for you. And don't forget, Okaa-san and Otou-san are coming tomorrow."

"I might not eat the pie nee-san-"

The door had already closed. Then it opened again to reveal nine tennis players all worn out from waiting. Fuji smiled at them graciously, apologizing for the wait.

"Saa… before you left, I wanted to tell you something."

Curiosity peaked again when Fuji said this. They all gave each other uneasy glances except Tezuka; the stoic captain frowned at the patient.

"You didn't tell them already, did you Tezuka?"

Tezuka shook his head. This was followed by exclamations such as 'he knew already?' and 'what's going on?' Fuji turned to them all, ignoring the confused remarks.

"I'm quitting tennis."

**MUHAHAHAHA I left you hanging :) but please don't hate me! I have a lot of exams coming up so I need to start studying haha. But ill get back to this fic as soon as I can! So, the reactions (not the real major 'omg u have WAT' reactions) will be in the next chapter nya :) don't hate me please! At least spare my beloved soon to be mine fuji plushie from it! my bf courteously decided that it was the only way to either get rid of (or encourage) my inane obsession with fuji. I have another excuse too! I'm going to start making a cute scarf and zip up jacket for the plushie so I'm going to go out hunting for materials lol. Wish me luck!**

**Thank you for reading! Merry early xmas to everyone!**


	12. Overcoming Me

**I'm back with another chapter! Hurray! I hope everyone had a merry xmas!! I know I did! (which is why this chapter is so late haha) Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! So let's start this chapter already!**

**Do I really need a disclaimer? I'm sure it's obvious I don't own prince of tennis.**

"Wh-what?"

"I'm quitting tennis."

There was a stunned silence. Fuji had well expected it. After all, the Seigaku regulars were sheltered beings that were raised to play tennis. The very idea of not living with tennis, well that would just destroy them.

"Ha… haha. That's funny Fuji-senpai! But really, what is it?"

Momoshiro was the first to react. The second year eagerly looked at the older tennis player with shining violet eyes. Fuji smiled in sympathy. His eyes were fully open and seemed to hold all the truth in the world.

"I just told you Momo. I'm quitting tennis."

There was a pause as the words sank in. As each word was absorbed, new expressions began to be formed. Fuji never knew it was humanely possible for a mouth to go down at that angle like Eiji's was. Or if a jaw could drop as much as Taka-san's. If he tried, he could maybe make his eyes as big as Oishi's. But the one that stood out the most was Momo.

The normally cheerful second year stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Why? I don't get it senpai."

"I'm sorry Momo."

"But why? Is something wrong?" asked Kaidoh

Fuji shifted his gaze downward, as if ashamed. "… I don't think I'm fit to play anymore."

The two rivals stared at him. "That's it? I… of course you're fit to play! Who told you that?"

"Myself."

The younger tennis player stared. "But… you mean… you just quit?"

"I have to. I've already quit the camp."

"Quit the camp? You didn't!" Oishi said. Fuji nodded in confirmation. The vice-captain of the team gawked at the tennis prodigy.

"I don't get it. You are quitting now? This is… illogical." Inui said the last word softly since this baffled him; almost nothing baffled the data man.

"But… I mean, why now? We're in the middle of getting ready for the Nationals and everything…" Kawamura rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. He fingered his shirt nervously while he looked at Fuji.

"Are you sure you want to quit?"

Tezuka stood with his arms folded. A calm aura emanated from him, contrasting with the confusion in the room. The captain of the tennis team regarded Fuji coolly. Fuji merely nodded.

"But why Fuji-senpai? We're going to the Nationals!"

"I can't go to the Nationals. I'm afraid you have to find a replacement for me."

"But Fuji, why not? What's going on?"

Fuji sighed. They were such good friends. Really. _I guess… I have to._

"I'm sure you can find a replacement. It's just a tournament. I just can't play in it. It's only tennis."

The room fell into a shocked silence for a second time. Everyone gaped once again. Fuji flinched inside. He knew immediately that it was too harsh. It was like he had slapped them all across the face. He bit his tongue while listening to Momo's raggedy breath. It was one of the only things that he could hear. Momo's breathing. A harsh sound that only emitted from the courts or when he was angry.

The second year clenched and unclenched his fists. Fuji waited for the results of his not so successful confession.

Momoshiro slammed against the railing of the bed hard enough for the entire thing vibrated from the impact. Fuji shook slightly with it, though his gaze did not move. He observed the Seigaku power house without alarm.

"I don't get it. I don't get it! Why would you quit tennis now? It's just before the Nationals! What… what are we going to do? We need you! I thought we were all going to the Nationals together! I don't get it!"

The second year slammed the bed against, this time so that the metal clinked dangerously. Still, Fuji said nothing.

"Momo! What are you doing? Stop that now!"

Oishi moved to stop the second year only to be slapped away by a cold hand; Momo continued his shouting.

"Do you care at all?! I thought we were all going to go! This is too… I don't get it at all!"

He moved to hit the bed again, but was stopped by Kikumaru. The third year held the second year's fists firmly in his hands. The second year did not struggle.

"Nya, stop it Momo! You'll destroy the bed! Besides, I'm sure Fuji has a good reason. Right, Fuji?"

The acrobat looked at Fuji hopefully. His head was cocked to the side so that his red hair seemed to be curlier than usual. His dark blue eyes blinked as he waited.

"Right Fuji?"

His best friend wouldn't quit on him without a good reason. Surely. Fuji wasn't a quitter. Right? His best friend told him everything. Everything.

"Right Fuji?"

His friend, even if it looks he has a lot of secrets, told him everything. So there were no secrets between them. They knew everything about each other. No secrets at all. So there would definitely be a good reason.

"Right?"

His lips were never sealed when he was around. There were no secrets. Nothing at all.

"Fuji…"

His best friend bowed slightly in his bed. His hair fell into his eyes so that his expression could not be seen.

"Gomen, Eiji."

Gradually, Eiji's grip on Momo loosened. But Momo did not start hitting the bed again. His hardened hands remained on the cool metal, motionless.

Fuji stared at his knees. They were like little mounds of white under the sheets. He breathed. He heard it all. It was an absolute silence, one that would let you hear 'a pin drop'. Just like the books. They didn't say anything about the overwhelming pressure though; his ears felt like they would burst.

"But why? I mean… what's the reason?"

It was so much like Oishi to try to understand. A mother to the end really. But even mothers were people; they had their limits. Fuji bit his lip, wondering if he would reach that limit today.

"I don't think I should be playing anymore. Gomen."

He tried to smile. His cheeks groaned at the effort. Instead of being maybe slightly reassured, it only made the regulars flinch. It was as if they were looking at the row of sharp teeth that had just destroyed their precious tennis courts. Little by little, Fuji pulled down his smile.

"I'm sorry."

Everything stood still. The only evidence that time was still going was the tiny ticking that could be heard inside the room and the occasionally drifts of conversations from outside.

Someone wet their lips; it was that quiet.

"I… I'm going out for more Ponta."

Echizen trudged out of the room. Each step he took echoed painfully in the room. The door opened with a slight creak and the life outside invaded the little room. Echizen pulled his cap down, as if doing a salute, before closing the door firmly.

(Echizen POV)

I just needed to get out of there. It was so stifling. It was beyond any pressure that I felt on the courts. It was just too uncomfortable. It was like someone was dying or something.

I fiddled in my pocket. Damn it. I don't have change. Stupid thing. I glared at the vending machine. Damn it. I really needed a drink right now.

Since it isn't going to give me anything for free, I decided to sit in a chair until all the senpais were out; I don't feel like going back in there again. It feels like something died in there.

_But… it's kind of like something did die, didn't it? Tennis died. Inside Fuji-senpai._

I sighed and pulled my cap lower. How could Fuji-senpai quit like that? It's just impossible. Him not coming to practices. Just… no more tennis. No balls to hit, no rackets to hit it with, or courts to play on. Only tennis? Impossible. I don't get it.

No more match to look forward too, if Fuji-senpai's really quitting. There's nothing I can do. But he can't be really quitting. He's addicted to it. I know it. He won't quit just like that. He'll come back for sure, after he gets over this. For whatever reason he's quitting, it can't be bigger than tennis.

"…chibi! Ochibi!"

I opened one of my eyes. Kikumaru-senpai's pouting face came into view.

"We're leaving Ochibi! Nya, you shouldn't sleep in the hospital you know."

I waited for some lame joke again but it never came. He had already turned away to walk out the door. I watched him leave with Oishi-senpai at his heels. Tezuka-buchou soon followed.

"Oi. Echizen. Get up. We're going."

I looked up at Momo-senpai. It still annoyed me that I had to look up. And I regretted being short today more than ever. His expression was probably scarier down here than up there. His whole face was stiff, as if he didn't quite know what to do with it. It looked worse than when he lost in a tennis game; he looked like an ogre.

"Ah… hai. I'm coming."

I brushed my pants off out of habit before following Momo-senpai's long strides out of the hospital. I don't get it. Fuji-senpai can't quit. So why is he so mad?

-------------

(General POV)

Doctor Wanazuki scrutinized all of them. _So this was Fuji-kun's family._

Yumiko he already knew from their countless encounters. She was dressed prettily as usual. She smiled at him, though out of politeness he couldn't tell.

The mother looked very similar to Yumiko. Or rather Yumiko looked similar to the mother, down to the name; her name was Yoshiko. But the eyes, the way they were half-closed while her lips held a small smile was all too familiar to him; it was Fuji's face all right. She wore a light pink sundress with a matching purse. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap. She didn't seem the least bothered by his scrutiny.

The father though, he couldn't quite put his finger on. His light brown eyes for sure had passed onto Yumiko. But he didn't know where the rest of the features belonged. His mouth, chin, nose, and almost everything about him seemed too definitely masculine for Yumiko or Fuji. He laughed inside as he thought about the possibility that the two siblings weren't Fuji-san's children. But then again there was always the odds that they had a third child that looked exactly like the father.

Presently, the 'all too masculine' man coughed, his mustache twitching slightly with impatience. That was the doctor's cue.

"Thank you for coming all the way from Europe Fuji-san."

"Of course we did. It's our child after all."

The doctor paused his writing. That was rather abrupt. Fuji-san seemed to be more of a straightforward typical American man of the 20s. Except he was Japanese. The doctor sighed and continued to write.

"I'm sure Yumiko-san told you already about Fuji-kun's disease."

There was a grunt and an unseen nod from the parents. Wanazuki nodded automatically.

"So I assume that you know the risks and symptoms that you will have to deal with. It's not an easy thing to deal with. Also, it's a rather expensive treatment, even if it does not cure the disease."

"Money's not a problem here."

It was Wanazuki's turn to twitch. The abrupt answers were starting to get to him; it was only the second time too.

"I see. Well I will show the results of test so that we can have a clarification."

The doctor fiddled with the scans before turning off the light to point at the shining box showing pictures of their son's brain. While his mouth rambled on automatically, he observed the Fuji family again.

He was surprised that someone who seemed so independent like Yumiko would let the father do all the talking. Of course he was the head of the family; it would be extremely rude to interrupt him. Still, he thought that she would do _some_ talking at least. And the mother. Well, she seemed like a perfect stay at home mom so he did not expect much from her.

"Any questions?" his auto-piloted mouth asked. No one volunteered. The doctor gladly shut off the light illuminating the scans and turned the room light back on.

"Well in addition to this, I have another issue that needs to be addressed. I did not go in depth about the other symptoms of his disease."

The atmosphere, which was already strained, rose to a violent level. The doctor sighed. Most of it was from Fuji-san.

"Actually, I think Fuji-kun may have developed diabetes."

"Diabetes? How?"

It was the first time the mother spoke. She seemed to be genuinely worried for her little child. However, her eyes did not open.

"Type 1 Diabetes. Its cause is unknown but it can be deadly if not treated properly. His body does not generate insulin anymore. One of the symptoms of this is mood swings due to the fluctuating levels of insulin. Also, you may have noticed he was losing some weight while being constantly thirsty or eating. A set diet will have to be made."

_I might not eat the pie nee-san_. So that's what he had meant, Yumiko thought. She had passed it off as Syuusuke's bitterness. She felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Also, if treatment is neglected, the patient might lose consciousness. This is consistent with the observations made during treatment. He was unconscious before he hit the table. But tests will have to be performed to confirm. It's the main reason why he's being kept in. We're just waiting for a nurse to be available for the test. He should be out by tomorrow."

He watched as the mother put her face in her hands while Yumiko patted her back, looking guilty the whole time doing so. Fuji-san remained stoic in his seat.

"Can we go see him?"

-----------

"Okaa-san?"

Fuji was immediately hugged by the worried mother.

"My poor Syuu-chan!" she choked out, "I'm so sorry for not being here with you! From now on, I'll stay by your side okay?"

She smiled a friendlier version of the 'Fuji smile' at Syuusuke. He laughed a little but didn't say anything more; he was touched by his mother's display of affection.

"How are you feeling Syuusuke?"

Fuji looked at his father for a moment. He didn't smile. "Fine." He answered stiffly.

Yumiko sighed at the scene. It was always the same.

Many people think that being the middle child meant that you would be neglected. That wasn't true for Syuusuke. In fact, Syuusuke was the favorite.

It hadn't been very obvious, but it was the little things. The subtle smiles and lectures that said that they expected more from him than from any other of their children. From their hardworking parents, it was to be a compliment. And Syuusuke never disappointed them. He always seemed to outdo himself in everything; it only made their parents prouder yet. They loved him for it.

"So did you finish the Kantou regional tournament?"

"It's been over for a while now Otou-san."

"I see."

Yumiko looked at her mother. Her expression was vague and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Yumiko sighed again. She should really interrupt this. This was a pathetic excuse for a father-son relationship.

They hadn't always been like this. However soon enough, Syuusuke realized that Otou-san always went somewhere. It would take a long time for him to come back too. That wasn't the problem though. Syuusuke was patient. But it was what it did to Otou-san. Gradually, he lost touch with him. He forgot what Syuusuke was like; he forgot what the family was like. Otou-san rarely remembered their birthdays and they were lucky if he got their ages right.

It wasn't like he wanted to forget. Otou-san was too kind for that. But he couldn't help it. He was away for so frequently, always for so long. But Syuusuke had enough of that. Especially when he had managed to forget Okaa-san's birthday yet again. The sight of his depressed mother sent him into a rage. They were never the same afterwards.

"So, you're going into 3rd year now. Last year of middle school."

"I happen to be in 3rd year now Otou-san. I'll be going to high school."

"Oh."

They fell into yet another awkward silence. Fuji had a blank expression glued to his face. Otou-san looked a little lost for words; who wouldn't be in his position?

_Ding ding ding._

The ringing of a cell phone brought life into the room. The family watched as the man took out a cell phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. He glanced around the room hastily.

"I need to take this."

He didn't need to say it. He always needed to take it.

"Hello? I told you not to call me-"

The rest was cut off by the door as it swung shut. Yoshiko stared at the door where her husband had disappeared. She smiled at Fuji.

"You'll be okay right? I'll come back tonight to check up on you again Syuusuke."

She leaned into give him a kiss on his forehead. "Be well Syuusuke." Her lips curled up into a smile again before disappearing to the other side of the door. Fuji waved politely.

They were alone again.

"Syuusuke-"

"I told them I'm quitting tennis."

Yumiko paused. He had been yet to receive treatment for diabetes. She decided to humor him; it might be his mood swing.

"Did you? What did they say?"

"Nothing."

Fuji's face became distorted into an odd confused face. The confusion came from his brows which were furrowed as if in thought. It was odd at the same time because his smile didn't seem to reach the rest of his face. It was…

"Did you tell them everything Syuusuke?"

The younger of the two stared up at the older incredulously. "Of course not nee-san."

Yumiko pursed her lips. Her brother was mature beyond his years, but sometimes he was just too juvenile. She let out a long breath.

"Don't you think that your friend will be more distracted since you didn't tell them the real reason?"

"Saa… That might be true."

"Syuusuke."

Her brother seemed to stop living when she used her harsh tone. But slowly, he breathed normally.

"Just tell them."

"No, I shouldn't. It's better this way."

Yumiko felt annoyance rise in her, and that was rare. She stepped closer to the bed. She could see through it all. It was scary, being able to see, but she had to stop him. This was unacceptable.

"Tell them the truth Syuusuke. They deserve to know."

"They don't have to know nee-san. I don't want them to."

"You aren't protecting them or anything. If possible, you're hurting them."

Fuji said nothing. She could see it so clearly now. Close enough to touch it. Could she?

"Syuusuke…"

"I don't want them to know. Then… maybe I can spare them some sorrow in their lives. I would be disrupting their peaceful lives, I think."

The tears clouded her vision. The room became blurred and Syuusuke disappeared from her view save his honey brown hair. Her breath trembled in her throat. What could she say?

"And… nee-san…" He began in a low voice so that it wasn't even a whisper. It was something below a whisper. It just barely escaped his throat. She had to strain to hear what he wanted to say.

"Nee-san…"

She held her breath; she was so afraid, afraid that this would destroy some part of their lives.

"Nee-san… I'm scared."

Before he could say anymore, he was enclosed in a tight embrace. He flinched at first in surprise. But the warmth got to him. The warmth of another person who struggled to understand; he couldn't help it anymore. He let himself sink into the embrace. The afternoon light made the room glow with affectionate light. He closed his eyes.

_I'm so scared. I'm scared. This is the first time in my life… that I've never felt so much fear… I'm scared of pity; I don't want to be pitied. I'm scared of the responses. What would happen? I'm scared of the future. I have nothing planned. Now I wish I had something planned. Still, what if I did? Wouldn't it hurt more? To be limited… I can't even work hard to overcome it. It's inevitable._

_I'm scared of this disease. It'll leave me so helpless…_

"When you're scared, there will always be those you can lean on."

He opened his eyes. The sun had set; the room was dark.

"So look for those you can lean on. It's never shameful to ask for help."

As gently as possible, he pushed her away. Startled, Yumiko regarded his visage. She sighed in relief when he held a genuine smile with blue eyes fully open.

"Arigatou nee-san."

He leaned back into the oversized pillow, as if the hug had taken all the energy out of him.

"Saa…. I hope they are free tomorrow…"

**Omg yes! I'M DONE! YAY! My tests are all over! I can't believe there's a teacher stupid enough to give a test on the LAST day of school before winter vacation! BAKA! Well anyways, yes I'm done this chapter. I actually think I did the reactions all wrong. It's just a big mess :( I'm sorry! I tried my best! Well the real reaction is coming up and I just realized: OMG WHERE IS YUUTA?!?! He disappeared on me! –slaps forehead- oh no… I need to incorporate him somewhere… well, ill figure it out! Somehow! Nya, I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing --" thank you for reading!**


	13. Regret

**Hello everyone! Unyah, for the sake of yuuta (and for confession AFTER confession) I've decided to give you guys a break from the tension haha :) so yes, sorry to those who were expecting a confession! It's the NEXT chapter! Ya sorry about that! Gomen! Also, there's a bit of time skip again (sorry I keep moving around!) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, it seems that the alert system is down T.T I hope it's back again soon...**

**Remember! **(_blah_) is flashback

_("Ah… Sorry Fuji…the members will be announced tomorrow so we don't really want to miss it… and it seems Eiji's still mad about it… how about I call you when we can all come? I'm really sorry."_

"_Maa… that's fine. I was bothering you anyways. Thanks."_

"_Sorry."_

"_No it's fine. I'm sorry actually. I'll see you later than.")_

"Go go Fuji-chan! If you can't do it no one can! YAY!"

Yuki-chan gave her hips a few more cheerleader shakes before clapping with unstoppable joy. Fuji laughed quietly while replacing the ball into its bin.

"That's… very nice of you… Yuki-chan… ha-ha…"

In response, the nurse gave a 'V' for her apparent 'victory' in therapy. Not that there was a competition in the first place.

"No problem Fujiko! It's part of my job to cheer you on! I hope you aren't too tired from the stretches today. Which reminds me… have you been doing your stretches at home?"

"Hai. Two a day right? I'm almost done all the different stretches."

"That's good! Ah, also, you ordered this last week. I'm supposed to teach you how to use it."

Yuki retrieved her bulky brown bag from the bench at the side. After searching it for a while she pulled out a small white device with a sigh of relief. She presented it to Fuji proudly. Her bunny clip seemed to wink at him.

"This is the portable glucose meter your parents ordered for you. See? It's battery operated." To show this, Yuki turned the plastic meter around. Indeed, there was a space to put batteries in. She turned it again so that the blank screen faced Fuji.

"Now, don't worry Fuji-chan. I'm trained in diabetes as well as rehabilitation. I'll explain the basics to you. So pay attention!" Yuki took on a teacher's tone with a hint of her normally sugary voice.

"Okay Fuji-chan. I'll explain the basics. What the glucose meter does is it allows you to monitor your own blood glucose; so that means it's a self-monitoring system. Every meter is different. Yours comes with your own set of instructions." Yuki pulled out a paper pamphlet with a drawing of the glucose meter on the front. "So you can read it more thoroughly at home. I'll just explain the stuff that's the same with all the meters."

"So! Well, these meters need a sample of your blood. You should probably take it from your fingertips. But, make sure you wash your hands and dry them before trying it! If water isn't available, at least sanitize it with some kind of alcohol. After you wash your hands, you don't just prick it with anything! You'll use a blood lancelet."

A flat tubular mechanism was taken out of Yuki's pocket. She pointed to the sharp end to indicate that that was where he was to prick his finger.

"These are all disposable. Your parents should have ordered a box I think. There are about 200 of them in a box. So anyways, you just prick it like this. I'm not actually going to do it Fuji-chan! Don't look so fascinated! … I'm serious! Pay attention! You prick it like this until blood comes out. Don't stab your finger okay? Once blood comes out, catch it on these test strips that come with your glucose meter. All you have to do is feed the strip into the meter. This screen will then tell you your blood glucose! Simple! You just need to comprehend the results. I'll give you a booklet too for that. Make sure you read the instructions on your meter. Clean it every once in a while."

She paused and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "What did I forget…" she mumbled. Fuji waited good-naturedly until she slapped her forehead with the force of five men; he winced, wondering why her head wasn't on the floor yet.

"I ALMOST forgot! You should check your blood glucose three or more times a day. Wanazuki-sensei and I recommend that you check before meals, about 2 hours after meals, and at bedtime. If you wake up in the middle of the night, that's a good time to check too. Ah, and if you find the day especially stressing or tiring, check more often."

The nurse smiled sweetly before handing over the glucose meter and test strips to Fuji. She then held out an empty cardboard box for him to take to. The tennis player looked at it curiously.

"Ano… well I opened your glucose meter when it got here. But don't take it the wrong way! I was really really really curious! And and I needed it for this demo! I didn't do anything with it! I swear! I just wanted to see what brand it was!"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. Yuki's acts looked exactly like Eiji's acts sometimes. He took the box from her hands gingerly.

"Thank you Yuki-chan. That was nice of you," For good measure, he smiled at the overreacting nurse. "Thank you for your concern. I'll see you next time than?"

In response, the nurse gave a two finger salute to the teenager. "Of course! I'll be waiting!"

----------

…_How do I leave without being rude?_

Yuuta sighed. It was bad enough he was given the job of picking up his brother by Yumiko, he also had an errand to run for Mizuki. Something about 'the ultimate secret of each school'. Sitting in a café with a girl he'd never seen before didn't help his situation.

(_"Is this yours?"_

_The girl previously on her hands and knees straightened up to look at the object held carefully between the boy's fingers._

"_Yes! T-thank you so much! Thank you!"_

"_No problem."_

_He had started to walk away to do whatever he needed to do on the day when he was stopped by the girl's outburst._

"_Please! Let me treat you to something!"_

"…_Pardon me?")_

"Ano… thank you so much for treating me but I should really get going."

"B-but… the crepes aren't even here yet…"

Brown eyes opened wider, instantly making him feel guilty. Yuuta gulped. He was never good with girls. His brother was though. Hell, his brother was good at everything.

"Ah… right… but I have to get going soon. I have to pick up-"

"Your crepes are here! Enjoy!"

The rather shapely waitress put down two identical plates in front of the two teens before walking away. Yuuta stared at his crepe. It lay innocently in all its crepe glory. _Oh well… it looks pretty good…_ Taking a giant bite out of his crepe, he unconsciously observed the girl sitting across from him.

She had a plain style which was offset by her cute features. She did nothing with her long hair; it was let loose so that harsh winds could freely play with it. She ate her crepe slowly, taking miniscule bites. When she realized she was being observed, she blushed.

"A-ano… thank you so much for helping me with my contacts. I don't think I would have ever found it without your help."

"It's no problem. You didn't need to treat me though…"

"But you were so helpful! My mother said I should always thank those who help me."

Yuuta remained silent, not quite sure how to reply to that statement. He merely answered with a feeble 'I see'.

There was another silence as Yuuta concentrated on finishing his crepe fast; he had a brother to pick-up _and_ a manager to please. Shoving the last of the bread into his mouth he stood up abruptly.

"Thank you for the crepe. I have to get going now."

He pushed himself off the chair and turned away only to have himself stopped again.

"Um! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Yukimura Hanako. Nice to meet you." The said girl bowed low, low enough for her hair to brush against the gray floors lightly.

Yuuta stood feeling awkward and bowed in the same fashion. "Ah…I'm Fuji Yuuta. Nice to meet you." By now, Hanako had pulled out of her formality to regard Yuuta with surprise and curiosity.

"Fuji? Ano… if you don't mind me asking, are you related to Fuji Syuusuke-san?"

It was Yuuta's turn to be surprised. "Yes. He's my older brother. How do you know aniki?"

Forgetting her initial timidity, she eagerly informed the younger brother of her relation with the older brother.

"Well I met Syuusuke-san at the rehabilitation center while waiting for onii-chan. He was very nice and patient! Ano… I guess this means that we are very much alike Fuji-kun?"

"Alike?" The teen looked at Hanako, perplexed. What would his brother be doing near the rehabilitation center? Actually… he had been going out very often during the selection camp.

"Yes. Don't you think so? Though it might seem very pessimistic, we both have older brothers who are recovering or going through rehabilitation."

"I see… wait. Aniki's going through rehabilitation also?"

Hanako covered her mouth as if she had said the world's darkest secret out loud. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting; she had expected a nod or agreement. He didn't know?

"Ano… I-I could be wrong…but he told me that he was at the rehabilitation center… for h-himself…ano…"

She felt fear crawling through her. He didn't say anything at all. He had blanked out on her; had she done something wrong?

"Thank you. I need to go."

Not quite sure what had happened, Hanako looked at the retreating figure walking through the door. She bit her lip, wondering if it was appropriate to feel guilt right now.

----------

Fuji sighed. Yuuta hadn't picked up for some time now. Yumiko had told him to wait at the park nearby for Yuuta but he hadn't showed up. It was now half past three; he had been waiting for thirty minutes.

He flipped his phone open for the millionth time, wondering if there was any mail of some kind to explain his brother's apparent disappearance. Nothing. Reluctantly, Fuji put away his cell phone. What had happened? It could be as simple as low battery, but what if he had gotten into some sort of trouble? After all, there was the incident with Echizen and Akutsu. Maybe he should go look for him. But where to start? St. Rudolph? St. Rudolph's dorms were a fair distance from the rehabilitation center. He could take a bus.

The tennis prodigy stood up, lost in thought and hesitating on his next move when a familiar voice called out.

"Aniki!"

Fuji turned around to see Yuuta waving from a distance. Relieved beyond belief, Fuji waved back. _Good, he's safe._ He walked over with a smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a thing… I was helping someone with something…"

"Maa, it's fine. I didn't wait too long. I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried someone might have kidnapped you or something, you being so wanted and all."

Immediately, Yuuta blushed and stepped away. "Aniki! Don't say those weird stuff! What are you talking about?!"

The older brother let a soft chuckle escape; his smile grew all the more bigger. "Don't worry; I'm sure no one will kidnap you. I'll make sure of that." He said, leaving an eerie feeling in the air. Yuuta frowned.

"Stop it! Aniki it's not funny!"

"Saa… just like that… hmm… Mifume right? Or was it Mizuko… hmm… his name escapes me at the moment, but I'm sure he's a likely candidate for kidnapper, ne?"

"Aniki! Stop it!"

"Don't worry Yuuta; I'll protect you from him… whatever his name is."

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

He stopped. This time, Yuuta was serious. His brows were set in an angry frown while his eyes glared menacingly. Fuji opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuuta. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. Let's go home now, okay? I think nee-san made your favorite snack-"

"No just stop it! It's not funny at all! You keep doing that, but it's not funny at all! If you make fun of Mizuki-san, than I'm included in it too! I'm his teammate! You're making fun of my whole school!" Yuuta let out a breath. He hadn't felt so angry in a long time. Why now?

Meanwhile, Fuji looked down, his eyes never closing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just worried-"

"And why are you going to the rehabilitation center? Are you sick? Did you hurt yourself? What is it?"

The older of the two looked up sharply. His mouth began to open slightly in shock while his eyes widened to their limit.

"Who told you that?"

"So it's true! What's going on aniki? Why didn't you tell me this? Do your friends know? Does nee-san know? She knows right? That's why she sent me!"

Fuji wanted to break away, but his whole body had stiffened during the conversation; he couldn't move. Should he answer? This was the first time Yuuta seemed so… inquisitive. Suddenly, he felt the irony of his situation; was this how it felt to Yuuta when he asked questions? Stiffening? Perhaps even bordering on frustrating.

"Ah… well… let's discuss this later Yuuta. I think nee-san will be waiting."

"Tell me why you're going there first. I don't get it! Why don't you tell me anything aniki?"

"Yuuta… please, let's go."

"Just tell me! Why do I have to tell you everything but you allowed to keep secrets?"

"Maa… Yuuta…"

"Tell me! What's going on? Does this have something to do with you going to the hospital during the camp?"

"Please… don't make me lie." _I would be intruding on your life if I told you…it's not right to bring sadness into your life when I have already caused you to alter it._

Yuuta looked at his brother's face. His eyes were wide open now, revealing unsettling blue eyes. It always made him uncomfortable to look into his eyes, like he was above everything he knew. But today it held so much pain. His smiling mouth was, for once, not smiling. They were opened slightly; Yuuta felt that perhaps his brother would make a sound, some sound of sorrow. He couldn't bear to look anymore; he turned away.

"Fine… I don't really want to know anyways."

He heard a sigh before his brother began speaking again. "Maa… I'm sorry Yuuta. Let's go home now. I think nee-san made some pie again."

"No, I'm not going home. I have other things to do. Don't wait up for me like last time aniki."

Yuuta trudged away, passing by the shrubbery and trees coolly. Fuji watched as Yuuta scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but feel that something had been broken between them.

-------------

_Regret. Pitiful. It's fine if I'm in pain by myself. But I'm also bringing trouble to the people around me._

_-1 Liter of Tears_

_---------------_

**OMG DONE! –sigh- that took too long nya! I didn't mean to take so long for an update! And I feel bad that I gave you this one little measly chapter this time :( I'm sorry! I've just been enjoying myself for so long that I nearly forgot I needed to finish a chapter! Sorry! Let's see… that's right! I'm sorry for the long pointless beginning. I knew it added nothing to the chapter. But I was so proud of researching on diabetes I just wanted to put it down! I promise I won't do something selfish like that again XP So yes, I guess real confession next chapter unless I have some other plans XP**

**Thank you for reading! (and waiting)**


	14. Confession

**I'm back! Sorry! I had exams to study for! And it's the long awaited time that you've all been waiting for! Hehe, im sure you know what im talking about ;) Before I get on with it, just wanted to say special thanks to Reviewer for giving me a very detailed review. I really appreciate it! I get so few of those XD and also, just in case some of you didn't get it, there's no romance in this story. Sorry! But I think there's just too much romance here. Too much anything is always bad XP BUT BUT BUT I won't stop you from your fantasizing.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis… but what I wouldn't do to get it…**

_-"This is Yuuta's cell phone. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can." Beep._

"_Yuuta? Are you busy? You haven't been picking up the phone in a while… well anyways… let's meet sometime okay? Really. I want to talk. Mah, see you later."-_

_Click. Click. Click._

Everything was in full bloom and Fuji was going to take full advantage of it.

The entire place was just beautiful. Flowers were peaking out from every corner of the field while trees blew peacefully with the passing wind. The lake lay silently though, reflecting this beautiful world. He took a deep breath. The air was sweet. He envied his grandfather; he could see this everyday whenever he wanted to.

Stretching briefly, Fuji leaned over to where his bag lay. It only took a minute for him to find his mirror. Opening it carefully, he started to place it behind the camera when, like so many things in the past, it slipped. Surprisingly, it shattered; Fuji had seen it withstand higher falls.

The thin brunette crouched down as to look at his recent disaster. There was a clear crack down the middle as well as some pieces that had managed to fly some distance away from impact. Wisely, he did not touch it but merely let his fingers hover above it.

_Break a mirror, seven years bad luck…_

"… What are you doing?"

Tezuka stared at his crouching teammate who seemed to be rather absorbed by the brown wood of the look-out point. Fuji stared back for a moment; he was early, as usual.

Fuji chuckled as he stood up. "Well I broke my mirror just now. I was wondering how to pick it up."

"That's seven years bad luck."

The taller teen observed unnatural blue eyes impassively. He grunted, questioning Fuji's sudden surprise. As an answer, or lack of one, the blue eyes disappeared.

"Saa… I didn't know you were superstitious Tezuka."

"I'm not."

"I see."

The wind blew again, stirring the waters.

"Tezuka! You're already here! Am I late?"

Fuji and Tezuka turned, almost in relief, to see the friendly vice-captain of the tennis team waving enthusiastically. Fuji felt his cheek bones tighten as he smiled at the sight.

"No, don't worry Oishi. You're early actually."

"That's good. I thought I would be late for sure. I had to grab some snacks at my house so we wouldn't get hungry." As said, the number one worrywart opened his plastic bag to reveal various crackers and sweets.

"It's nice that you're so thoughtful. I brought some snacks too."

"Nya! Oishi! You're here already!"

And in the distance, a certain bouncy teen waved to them all the while getting closer. His dark blue eyes sparkled even more when he saw the snacks.

"Ne… is that for me? Nya, is it?"

"No it's for everyone. But you can have some too."

"Hoi hoi!"

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai, are you eating already? Without me?"

"Fsh… baka. You aren't that important."

Fuji approached and began talking before Momoshiro could talk back and start an argument.

"Both of you are here. It's rare to see you two come together."

Immediately forgetting the conflict at hand, the powerhouse of Seigaku half-glared at Kaidoh while talking to the older teen.

"Ah well… we both happened to be on the same bus so…"

"…Everyone's here already. Am I late?"

Sensing a generally creepy aura behind him, Kaidoh looked around quickly. He relaxed once he saw who it was. _It's just Inui-senpai…_

"I brought a video camera. I wouldn't want to miss this special event Fuji has planned…" The third year's glasses glinted brighter than it already was in the afternoon sun. Kaidoh and Momoshiro gulped. It didn't sound good. Their overactive imagination was halted when another figure approached them.

"Am I late? Sorry, I meant to leave early but I had to help with the shop and I lost track of time… sorry…"

"No need to apologize Taka-san. Everyone is just arriving. You brought some sushi too. That's nice."

"Heh… Everyone's here already…"

As always, Momo and Eiji were the first to pounce on the first year. Echizen barely mumbled out a 'cheers' before being completely glomped by two overly eager members of the tennis club. Fuji laughed quietly as he watched Echizen struggle to escape the hold of his seniors.

"Well looks like everyone is here. We can start the picnic than."

The tennis club stared at the prodigy with a mixture of surprise, boredom, and pure delight.

"A picnic?!"

----------

"Kaidoh already apparently put down two threes while Momoshiro put down one four. Echizen put down three fives. Kikumaru put down three sixes and Oishi put down two sevens. Tezuka put down two eights. There is only a 5 possibility that everyone is telling the truth. Therefore…"

Fuji smiled as Inui. "There is no way that you Fuji can have two fives! Cheat!"

Two cards at the top of the pile were turned over. Two fives. Inui's jaw hit the ground.

"I-improbable! B-but how?!"

"Nya, that's the whole point of the game Inui! You cheat!"

"Well I guess that means Inui gets all the cards in the pile." Oishi commented. He indicated the massive size of the pile.

"That might be too cruel… but I guess that's the point of the game…" Kawamura put in shyly.

"Mada mada dane."

"…"

Fuji laughed and put down his own cards. "That is too cruel maybe. Let's stop playing for now. We can play after the main event."

The normally sullen Kaidoh snapped out of his concentration at Fuji's words. "Main… event?"

"What do you Fuji-senpai? Isn't the picnic the main event?"

Fuji shook his head all the while smiling. "No. It was just starting event. Here comes the main one."

All the members of tennis club turned to look at the prodigy in various states of curiosity. Echizen took a long sip from his Fanta.

"What is it?"

"I lied. I quit the team because I'm sick. I have Friedrich's ataxia."

---------

(Tezuka POV)

I should have known. The moment he wiped off his smile, I should have known something bad will come out.

I acknowledged him to be my rival. My rival in tennis. He was what I needed to achieve, to surpass. And in turn I was what he needed to achieve, what he needed to surpass. But now… It was my mistake for putting him up high on the pedestal of perfection. Perfection does not exist. At least not in people.

I don't know what to feel. I feel sympathy for him; to quit the tennis club. Even though he denies it, he loves tennis. It's become more than a hobby for him. I can see it. The way he plays sometimes, it's more than just something to fill the time. Yet, I feel naïve. I made him my rival; however he failed to reach my expectation.

Nevertheless it is not his fault. I will wait for him to return. There is only one thing I need to confirm.

"When will you be back?"

---------

(Oishi POV)

"When will you be back?"

When will Fuji be back? It's strange not having Fuji on the team. He's been with us since first year. It's always been Tezuka, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Eiji, and me. To have even one person missing from that is awkward.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us before? I mean… well we would have listened. But ah… when _will_ you be back?"

In the end, I decide to follow Tezuka's lead; he's always been a better leader than me. As the vice-captain of the tennis camp I have a responsibility to the team. Sometimes though, following Tezuka is the best even if I want to accomplish something by myself; his responsibility is the same as mine.

"I don't think I'll be back."

----------

(Kikumaru POV)

"I don' think I'll be back."

"Not be back?! What do you mean na?!?! You have to come back! Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry Fuji! So will you come back?!"

It's out of my mouth before I even thought about it. But that's what I really feel! I want Fuji to be back! And I _am_ sorry; he was just sick! After he's back, I'll treat him nicely, like I always do. We'll be best friends just like we are now. So he has to come back! I don't know what that… Fredied or something is but it can't be that bad! I can't remember when anything bad happened to Fuji. Well his brother leaving but that doesn't really count! So he has to be back soon.

"I can't come back Eiji. I can't play tennis anymore."

---------

(Kawamura POV)

"I can't play tennis anymore."

What does he mean? He can always play tennis. Playing doubles, singles, whatever he wants. Is he just feeling guilty…? Because… well… Fuji's always been the most caring person on the team. I know Oishi tries hard to be caring too but Fuji seems more adapt to listening. Sometimes he intimidates me since… well since he's Fuji but he's always been nice. He can be strict when he needs to be but most of the time he's kind.

"Um… what do you mean Fuji? You can always come play tennis…"

"Mah… that's not quite it Taka-san. I won't be able to soon. I'll be… I'll not be very good at tennis anymore. So I don't want to hold you guys back."

---------

(Kaidoh POV)

"I don't want to hold you guys back."

Fuji-senpai's never held us back. He always won his matches. He hasn't been a burden. What he just said doesn't make any sense. I would understand if he hasn't been doing well lately, but he has been doing well. He's the genius of tennis. And even his attitude. He doesn't get angry easily or lose hope either. It's the ideal attitude for a tennis match. He doesn't even get mad when some of the other players tease him about his looks.

I know what they say. Something about being too skinny, short, or feminine. Other wouldn't believe if I told them, which _I won't_, but I used to hear that too. I would get mad. But Fuji-senpai never got mad. He would ignore them and then prove them wrong on the court. I admired that.

"Fsh… That's not true Fuji-senpai… it's not like that… I mean…" I can fell myself going red. Damn it, it's not my fault that I don't know how to say these things! "You've never been a burden to us."

"If I haven't, I will be. Saa… I guess I should have explained about Friedrich's ataxia."

---------

(Inui POV)

"I guess I should have explained about Friedrich's ataxia."

I've never heard of it. I don't admit to know everything of course, but I do admit in knowing some illnesses or diseases to a fair extent.

"Friedrich's ataxia is also called spinocerebellar atrophy."

Atrophy. To weaken away. So 'spinocerebellar' and 'atrophy' put together would mean…

"My brain… well part of my brain is wasting away. The part that controls movement. I… I won't be able to move anymore."

Exactly what he said. He will lose control of his muscles and will not be able to make any voluntary movements. I see it now. His grip has worsened. His speed has gone down, though minimally. And his accuracy is not the same. Fuji is the most accurate out of all of us; his rackets are specifically designed for control. Adding this to the equation, it all makes sense; albeit I am ignoring the severity of this disease.

I hate to admit it but I am 100 percent correct.

----------

(Momoshiro POV)

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji-senpai is… I… I just don't know. What am I supposed to say? I… he quit the team because of that. He didn't want to hold us back he said. But… I got so mad at him. I'm embarrassed now. I have to make it up to him. But… wait…

"S-so... this… thing… it's… it's incurable?!"

I don't want to hear it. Honestly. I don't even want to ask it. It's just like those movies where the friend dies. It's… no… I… I don't know. It's just not right. It can't happen. It just can't. My whole life is not some stupid soap opera or movie. It's just…. Normal. Fuji-senpai is going to… be okay at least. If he's not going to come back. I think I could live with that. It won't be the same without Fuji-senpai though. He's scary but… at least we can depend on him. He can be like Inui-senpai. Collecting data. I can see him doing that… being creepy…

"It is Momo. They haven't found a cure yet. So… I'm… dying."

--------

(Echizen POV)

"I'm…dying."

"_Bullshit_."

I said it in English was the senpais wouldn't know. I think. They might know swear words. But that doesn't matter right now.

"_Echizen, please don't swear in public._"

Fuji-senpai replies back in English. His English is the best out of the whole team except me I guess. If I listen carefully though, there's a faint trace of an accent.

"_It doesn't really matter. I'm going._"

Fuji-senpai watched me closely. I ignored Kikumaru-senpai asking what I said or what Fuji-senpai. It's over.

"Are you mad Echizen?"

What would I be mad at? Him not coming to practice? Because it didn't make that much of a difference. Just no more matches with him. That's all. No more stupid matches in the rain that go on forever.

"Oi, Echizen, where are you going? You should stay and listen. Don't be rude."

Momo-senpai's facing me now. He glares down at me. He's angry. His eyes narrow when he is.

"I have to go now."

"Echizen, stay. This is impolite."

I look back. Even Oishi-senpai's standing. I try not to give him my evil eye; I have to have some respect for the vice-captain.

"I don't wanna."

"Echizen. Sit."

I flinch. Hoping no one saw that, I lower my cap to face buchou. He's still sitting but he has that face on. The face moments before he shouts out '20 laps around the court'. Today though, I can't even bring myself to listen to him.

"I have to go buchou."

He's strict but he usually understands. I feel some relief when I start walking.

"Ochibi, stay. Fuji's not done."

"Echizen, you should stay."

"It's much for you to sit and talk right now rather than later."

The last one gets me. Talk about what? How Fuji-senpai's dying? How Fuji-senpai is basically disintegrating? How Fuji-senpai won't be able to play tennis anymore? This isn't some kind of death party. It's even sadistic to Fuji-senpai himself for arranging it; eating and laughing… like we were happy about him dying.

"No. I need to go. Stop bothering me."

I'm caught off guard when someone grabs me by the shoulder to swing me around. It throbs painfully. Momo-senpai looks straight into my eyes. I stare back.

"Sit. Don't be rude. Fuji-senpai is doing the best he can right now. Don't you want to support him?!"

It's like I'm slapped in the face. I feel betrayal. No one understands.

"Doing the best what? Quitting tennis? Disintegrating so that he won't even be able to his balls anymore?"

He lets go now. Everyone kind of let's go. It's silent but I understand it, they say it with their eyes: I'm allowed to go.

Without wasting time, I run back to the bus station.

This isn't fair.

**OMG I'm DONE!! YES! So um… I'm sorry. I just barely passed one of my finals so my mom had a big fit (it really doesn't matter! I'm not even going into sciences!) so my computer time was cut drastically. SORRY! And I was stalling XP I'll try to write next time too. SOONER.**

**And just for you people. I heard somewhere that Fuji's grandpa owns an outdoor range so that's where the chapter's set. I hope I didn't mess up! I'll admit I didn't edit it. I didn't have the time. So please excuse me. I hope you liked the chapter! I tried but I couldn't quite get it :( it's cookee time for me! Please read! Thank you!**


	15. See You Soon

**NEW CHAPTER TIME!!! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! So here it is!**

**-------------**

_Without friends, I… I won't be myself._

_-1 Liter of Tears_

_-------------_

He looked worn out.

A different worn out from when he came back from practice; it didn't have that healthy shine. More mentally and emotionally worn out. He didn't have a smile on him either.

He was just plain tired.

"Syuusuke? How was it? Are you okay?"

She saw him blink noticeably; he hadn't realized she was there.

"I'm fine nee-san." He forced a smile up. It trembled a little before falling. Making no effort to try smiling again, he started walking towards the stairs.

"Yuuta isn't here today. He said he might drop by but he probably won't. Ah, Oka-san and Otou-san went to visit grandmother. They'll come later in the night. But they will be late so we'll have to eat dinner by ourselves."

"I see…" He put his foot on the first step.

"Would you like a slice of pie? I baked it earlier. It's raspberry."

"No thank you. I don't think I should have it right now." Already he was on the third step.

"Syuusuke, are you-"

"I'm tired nee-san. Could you call me down later?"

Taken aback, Yumiko stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah… yes… I will."

"Thank you."

She stood for a while, listening to the muted steps of her little brother until a soft click told her he was in his room. Then came music though she wasn't sure what it was; it was too quiet. Yumiko sighed.

There really was nothing she could do.

----------

He wasn't sure what he was doing in the library. He didn't really come to the library often. For school projects sometimes, but he wasn't someone who enjoyed books that much. Staring at nothing in particular, his eyes sharpened as he remembered that he was kicked out by his stupid oyaji.

_-"Oi. Brat."_

_Ryoma didn't look up. He continued to stare at his tennis ball._

"_Oi! Shounen! I'm talking to you!"_

"…" _He glanced at the perverted magazine peeking out of the corner of the newspaper. He snorted._

"_Stupid brat! Stop sulking around here! You lose a game or something? You're taking up perfectly good space."_

"…_baka oyaji. I never lose. And I'm not taking up space. If you're going to read one of your perverted magazines again, go somewhere else."_

"_What?! I'm… I'm not! I'm reading the newspaper! The newspaper! And stop being rude! Go out or something! Don't you kids do anything these days?"_

_Nanjiroh however had hit a nerve. Ryoma stood up brusquely to glare at his father._

"_Leave me alone."_

_Nanjiroh watched Ryoma walk out of the room. His even footsteps soon followed by the sound of the door closing._

"_Che. What's with him?"-_

Ryoma moved to pull down an imaginary cap. He quickly put his hand down in annoyance when he realized he didn't have a cap. He had forgotten his cap in his haste. Along with his tennis racquet and money. His eyes narrowed in irritation; he couldn't go to the tennis courts to hit balls nor could he buy Ponta.

…_damn…_

His sharp olive eyes focused on the bookshelf in front him. He _was_ in a library. Might as well look at books.

The young tennis player quickly glanced at the book titles without registering what he was seeing fully. None of them caught his attention. There wasn't one book about tennis on the shelf. Not even a regulation book. He paused. Maybe he was just in the wrong section.

Ryoma walked to one of other shelves to look at the library guide. _Section 5 – Sports_. Without so much as a thought, his legs automatically moved to section 5 where he could indulge himself in tennis magazines. Or he would've if a familiar figure hadn't stopped him.

Only a few feet away stood Fuji Syuusuke.

Unknowingly, Ryoma gulped. He quickly turned and escaped into one of the shelves near him. He let a long breath out. What was he so nervous for? He probably didn't see him anyways. Even if he did, Ryoma doubted the prodigy would come to talk to him.

"Echizen?"

He was wrong.

Echizen turned reluctantly to face a smiling face. Fuji didn't look the least fazed by meeting his less than polite kouhai again. In fact, he looked happy.

"Hai…"

Fuji leaned down slightly to be closer to Ryoma's face. "What are you doing here Echizen? I never figure you were the type to read books. A school project?"

The younger of the two lowered his head; compensation for not having his cap.

"Hai… I mean… no… I just came here…"

Ryoma licked his lips; his mouth had gone dry all of a sudden. He needed Ponta.

"Well I'm glad I found you. Would you like to help me?"

Ryoma immediately raised his head, granting Fuji a full view of his cat-like eyes.

"Help?" repeated Ryoma dumbly. Fuji nodded. The prodigy gestured to the books under his arm.

"Yes, help. I want to look for some good English books."

Ryoma looked at the books. They were indeed in English, but he didn't recognize any of the titles. He looked back at the middle school senior suspiciously. He only smiled back. Not sure of what to do, Ryoma nodded slowly. It couldn't hurt. Fuji's already smiling face grew brighter and he led Ryoma away to a shelf in the back at once.

"I want some that are a good read but not too hard since I'm not very fluent with English. Do you know any good ones?"

"Uh…well…"

"Hm… _Gone with the Wind_. I've seen the movie. Maybe it'll be too hard to read? What do you think?"

"… I wouldn't know... I haven't read it."

"Really? Saa… I thought you would read some English books since you're from America."

"Ha…."

Ryoma sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long afternoon.

---------

In the end, Fuji ended up borrowing _Watership Down_. _A story about a bunch of talking rabbits,_ thought Ryoma sarcastically. Personally, Ryoma thought Fuji was beyond that but what did that matter? The latter obvious liked the book. But they had spent a good hour or two choosing the book. Or in Ryoma's case, grunting and repeating 'I haven't read it' to Fuji as he pulled out various books.

_At least he's treating me for 'helping him',_ Ryoma thought. Then he immediately lowered his head; he didn't have any right to think that.

"Mah, what's wrong Echizen? Don't you like Ponta? You drink it everyday."

Ryoma quickly picked up his nearly empty can from his lap. "Iie. I do. Like it."

"Sou?"

They were sitting on a bench close to the library conveniently placed near a vending machine. Ryoma watched the older boy drink his Ponta Peach. He was going to die soon. So how could he? How could he drink Ponta so carelessly? The thought brought Ryoma back to his Ponta Grape can. Downing the rest of the fizzy juice in one motion, he set the can on the ground.

"Done already?"

Ryoma nodded. He leaned back to watch the sky. Fuji was torturing him. Taunting him. His own form of revenge. Why else would he be so patient with him? He was planning something. Maybe he had put something in his drink. Ryoma sat still as spit started to gather in his mouth. He forcefully swallowed. _No, Fuji-senpai probably isn't that devious._ He looked across at his senpai again. This time, Fuji turned with his smiling face.

"You seem to be thinking a lot. Worrying about the Junior Invitational match?"

Turning away from Fuji hastily, Ryoma stumbled over an answer. "I was… I… no. Not really." Which was the truth; he never worried about a match. There was no point worrying about something that he could easily overcome: he hadn't lost a match yet, and he doubted he would.

"I see. Well that's good. I thought the whole Kevin thing might be getting to you."

Forgetting his initial discomfort, Ryoma stared at his senpai. Fuji looked into olive eyes that never betrayed its emotion.

"You saw it too than?"

Fuji nodded in response. "Mah, I wanted to see who you were all up against."

Ryoma moved his head up and down in the familiar nodding action. He wasn't sure what to say to his senpai about that. Except it pissed the hell out of him. He was going to bash his face in during the match.

"Well thank you for helping me today."

Fuji put tossed his empty can into the air to the garbage can near by. It hit the rim and rolled on the ground, its hollow sound ringing loudly in the abandoned street. Without a sound, Fuji stood up to retrieve his can. Ryoma picked up his own can but made no move to put it in the garbage can.

"I also want to apologize Echizen."

"Apologize for what?" the younger of the two blurted out. He turned the Ponta can in his hand. The happy smiling idiotic grape mascot glared back at him.

"I think that I was too sudden for announcing it to everyone. And I think maybe I scared you."

The prodigy took a step back as the 1st year stood up abruptly. "I wasn't scared." He turned and dumped his own can into the garbage can; purposely letting it hit the rim to make a piercing metallic ring. But just as suddenly this change came, it disappeared. Ryoma remained as stoic as he was before.

"Sorry."

Confused, the thin brunette gazed at his kouhai. "Sorry? For what?"

"Gomen nasai Fuji-senpai." And to Fuji's surprise, Ryoma bowed (though still not as deep as normal people bow). But it still meant so much to Fuji. To have the cocky 1st year who never bowed to anyone bow to him in apology was… well he couldn't quite put it into words other than that Echizen had reached a certain mental maturity.

"Thank you Echizen." Cautiously, Fuji petted Ryoma head. The petted head shot up at once, his eyes demanding justice for being treated like a cat. Laughing a little, Fuji lifted his hand from the soft green hair.

"And I would like to apologize too. My way of telling you wasn't fair to you. Next time I'll consider your feelings more."

'Ah' was the awkward response that Fuji received. Still, the prodigy did not mind. He beamed at Ryoma. "I'll visit practice once in a while ne? I want to see how you're all doing."

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly, fully recovered. "It's up to you Fuji-senpai. You can visit us whenever." However, Ryoma couldn't help but let a small smirk slip. He hoped he would visit. Not that he would say it out loud.

"Saa… my bus will be coming soon. It was nice meeting you Echizen. See you soon."

Ryoma watched Fuji disappear from his view as he rounded a corner. Checking his watch, he walked toward the library again.

_What was it called again…? Spino… something atrophy._

---------

Yuuta gaped at his cell phone. Or what his cell phone was telling him. He had about 25 voice mails waiting to be listened to. Twenty. Five. He had never gotten that many messages before, voice mail and texting combined. But what was less surprising was the fact that they were all from the same person. He sighed.

_Aniki._

Pressing the confirm button, he started listening to the many voice mails; he soon realized they held nearly identical contents, something along the lines of 'let's meet and talk. I have something to tell you'. After listening to each one, he started the process of deleting all of them except one; he didn't want to take up space with useless voice mail.

"What's wrong Yuuta? You seem angry."

Mizuki lounged next to him at the bus stop, twirling his black curly hair without stop. Yuuta was afraid he might pull out his hair like that one day.

"Ah… it's nothing Mizuki-san. Just lot's of mail…"

"And I bet all of them are from your brother no?"

Mizuki smirked arrogantly. His finger continued to wrap around the curl that refused to stay curled onto the finger.

"Actually they are."

"And what are they all about?"

Normally they didn't talk too much about private lives, but Mizuki had a way of worming into everything that interested him. Especially Yuuta's private life.

"Ah… he just wants to meet me sometime and talk together. I better call him back and say okay or he'll leave a bunch of more messages."

Instead of answering, Mizuki hummed to himself, obviously thinking about something that would raise St. Rudolph's prospects. Yuuta watched him, getting increasingly worried that it would be another scheme that could never go right.

"Yes you should arrange a meeting. Oh and I hear your brother has quit the Seigaku Tennis club. Any particular reason?"

"H-how'd you hear that? I mean um, never mind," Yuuta added hastily. The gleam in Mizuki's eyes was getting dangerously zealous. "And yeah it is true. But it's strange. He didn't really tell me the reason. Not that I'm home that often."

"Hmm…" Finger never pausing its artificial curler duty, Mizuki became lost in thought. He didn't even seem to notice the bus creeping its way to the bus stop slowly. Getting up from the burning hot seat, Yuuta slipped his cell phone into his pocket.

"Mizuki-san, the bus is here."

"Perfect."

Somehow, Yuuta didn't think Mizuki was talking about the bus. Mizuki's next statement confirmed it.

"Arrange a meeting with your brother Yuuta. It'll be the wonderful opportunity to find Seigaku's weakness! And perhaps even recruit a new member to St. Rudolph. Of course, I will be there with you."

Whipping around at a dangerous speed, Yuuta's jaw hit the ground.

"WHAT?!"

----------

_Mail?_

Fuji opened his cell phone and in one quick motion listened to the message.

"Ano… Aniki? It's Yuuta. Uh… I can meet on Friday after practice. We'll decide where to go after. Uh… yeah… I'll see you- what? No I can't say that. That's not right, he'll be sus- um I'll see you soon! Mizuki-san-"

**Done!! But I can't seem to get enough time to edit T.T Woe is me! Gah, sorry. I promised to edit this time but I didn't. –sigh- sorry sorry. But I updated! Yay!**


	16. Old Hugs

**UPDATE TIME! So I FINALLY pushed myself to write this chapter and FINISH it. ehehehe… a cookee for me XD Oh and because I don't mention it anywhere, the beginning is set in a little tea shop (I would have said bubble tea shop but… I don't know if PoT characters would go for it XD) And YES I did notice there's a lot of 'he' and 'him' in this chapter. I'll apologize before hand for the confusion it might cause.**

**I don't own PoT. Like DUH.**

* * *

_People shouldn't dwell on the past. It's enough to try your best in all that you're doing now._

_-1 Liter of Tears_

* * *

"…so because you wanted to disrupt a peaceful meeting between two brothers, you decided to tag along. Is that right Misume-san?" 

Mizuki had long since lost his temper and was now struggling to maintain the last bits of his dignity.

"It's Mizuki…" he said through gritted teeth. Yuuta gulped. This was beyond his abilities now. Only a god could stop what was taking place.

"Ah… sou? I usually remember important things." Sapphire eyes observed the curly haired teen with obvious distaste, making the situation all the more dangerous.

Yuuta watched as the usually pale manager of St. Rudolph's team turned a deep crimson and started to tremble with anger. It wouldn't have surprised Yuuta if his senpai slumped over dead because of a popped artery.

"Um… anyways… you called me here to talk about something Aniki?"

Immediately, Fuji's face regained its cheery smile and blue eyes disappeared under ivory lids.

"Yes that's right. And I was trying to tell Mifuki-san here that it's a private matter between _family_." Yet again, Fuji's less than comfortable look rested on Mizuki. However, this time, Yuuta thought he saw Mizuki tremble. In fear? Maybe. There were few things in the world that did not live in fear of his brother. Or excitement? Because… he wants to recruit him? Yuuta shook his head. He must be crazy.

"Well, that aside," Mizuki said, attempting to recover, "how would you like to join St. Rudolph's team?"

It was all Yuuta could do to hold the juice down his throat. Nevertheless, he still choked. Coughing, he confronted his manager.

"Wh-what?! Mizuki-san, you can't be serious!"

His finger curling his hair, Mizuki's expression showed genuine surprise.

"Why ever not Yuuta-kun?" He leaned in closer, lest the prodigy across the table hear them. "This is the perfect opportunity for St. Rudolph to rise once again! Though there isn't a lot of time left, we can still strive to get _some_ kind of ranking. Besides, your brother is wholly available; he quit his team!"

"Whatever you have in mind, the answer will always be no."

Both tennis players from St. Rudolph stared at Fuji, each with different things in mind. Fuji, though his eyes were not fully open, gave them something that seemed like a disapproving glare.

Sitting up straighter, Yuuta stared into his juice. Of course he wanted his school to be good. That was the whole point of going to another school! To go to a school where he could make a name, make it greater than his brother made Seigaku. But there was a relief in knowing that his brother wouldn't leave Seigaku either. Swirling the liquid, he wondered if it was the attention he craved for.

"If it's the gossip you're worried about, we can take care of that. We can say it's because you love your brother so much that you changed school for him. How's that?"

Fuji said nothing, only glaring imaginary holes into Mizuki's head. Shifting uncomfortably, Mizuki cleared his throat.

"Well I guess I'll go straight to the point than. I know you quit Seigaku's tennis team. Quite a loss for them. I'm sure they'll regret letting you go. And really, what's stopping you from coming over to our team? You'll be with Yuuta too. Isn't that nice? I know he doesn't go home often."

The prodigy strained to keep his mouth in a straight line; he wanted to open his mouth and let out all the fury inside him. How dare he? He couldn't possibly know the circumstances. He wanted to pull on the curly _greasy_ hair until it came off.

"I'm afraid I can't do that to my friends. And I'm sure you don't want me on the team either-"

"Not want you on the team?! You know you're not something that can be taken for granted! I don't care why you quit the team; I just want you on ours. Right Yuuta?"

Caught in the middle, Yuuta squirmed in his seat. "Uh… well… we actually came here… because Aniki had something to tell me… so…"

Mizuki sighed with exasperation. His 'assistant' was of no help at all. Didn't he want St. Rudolph to have some kind of name? Even for less than a year? Biting his nail out of habit, he entered the battle with a certain tensai's stubbornness again.

"Look if it's your friends, I'm sure they'll understand. They're your friends. Friends are there to understand. Everything's fine. The way is set out for your smooth transition."

Setting down his cup gently, Fuji gave Mizuki his 'look'. Yuuta knew what it was. It was the look that said 'I'll beat you down flat onto the ground with as much pain as possible while I look at you with satisfaction'. He had seen it before when his brother defended him from bullies and during the Rikkaidai match. Yuuta shuddered.

"Yuuta, why don't you wait outside? We can go home to talk. I'll say goodbye to Mizuki-san here."

Mizuki had managed to pick up on the threat himself; he backed away as far as possible in his seat without even taking the satisfaction of having Fuji finally remember his name. Though he truly wanted to help Mizuki out of the mess he made, Yuuta didn't think he had the guts to stand up to his brother's rage. Nodding hastily, Yuuta nearly jumped out of seat to wait outside, taking the bill with him.

"Now… _Mizuki_…" The prodigy's eyes glinted dangerously in the sun. Slowly, he put his hands down on the wooden table, letting them rest in front of him.

"I don't think I've been clear with you before…"

-----------

After saying goodbye to a rather jumpy Mizuki, Yuuta took the bus home with his brother.

All traces of anger before had disappeared from Fuji's cheerful face other than the content smirk in place of the usual light smile. He had murmured that 'Mifume-san' wouldn't bother them for a while. Yuuta didn't dare ask what had been said to Mizuki. He would probably find out anyway when he visited the traumatized manager in the dorms.

So what had his brother wanted to talk about anyway? He rolled a few topics in his brain, though none of them seemed to have the importance that his brother seemed to place on it now. It could just be that he wanted him home more. His brother was the type of person who would take something as trivial as that into a big event that could decide the fate of the world.

Yuuta glanced at his brother. He was humming quietly under his breath while smiling at nothing in particular. Something that was typical of Fuji. But the way his finger sometimes paused while tapping to a beat: not normal. It wasn't from the rocking of the bus that stopped it and it wasn't his brother either. There was just something so abnormal about it. It didn't _fit_ with his brother. It lacked rhythm. _Tap tap pause tap tap tap tap pause tap pause tap._

"Mah, what's wrong Yuuta?"

"Aniki…" Yuuta frowned in concern, "are you okay?"

For a while, Fuji did not answer, his face frozen in a smile. He looked down at his rhythm-less fingers than looked up. He cocked his head slightly.

"Of course I'm alright."

"Oh."

"Thank you for being concerned Yuuta."

Feeling himself blushing, Yuuta turned away quickly. "Don't say those things in public Aniki. It's weird." His comment was replied by a quiet chuckle and a 'sorry' that didn't sound all that sorry.

As soon as the bus stopped the two Fuji brothers got off to walk a little ways to their house. When the door opened though, it was clear no one was home. The house was completely still except for the gentle whirring of the air conditioner. Walking past the kitchen, Yuuta caught sight of a note tacked onto the fridge. He didn't need to read it; it was a note most likely saying where his parents had gone off to now. He couldn't help it that his mom was in love with life and his dad was in love with his mom.

"Nee-san didn't leave us pie this time. Mah, better luck next time."

Syuusuke plopped himself onto the couch next to the coffee table, inviting Yuuta to join him. Silently Yuuta sat across from him in the arm chair. He soon wished he chose a more comfortable spot as his brother's eyes opened fully, taking in all that was around him.

"So now it's just us two."

Yuuta nodded, not sure where this conversation was going.

"First of all, I want to apologize. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that I can't betray my friends. So I'm sorry."

Yuuta blinked. The conversation with Mizuki was far from his mind now. He laughed awkwardly: really, his brother could make things so eerie.

"That's okay. It's not like I was expecting you to agree."

"Sou?"

"Yeah."

Though it was most likely a redundant answer, Yuuta had long since learned to answer every single question his brother asked. If he didn't, he would be bombarded with more.

"Now we can move on," Fuji said. He treated it like a lesson he was giving to his little brother, speaking like a teacher would. Yuuta prepared himself. Something was coming.

"Yuuta, you know I'm going to the rehabilitation center. What do you think I was doing there?"

"… What? What you were doing there?"

The younger of the two brothers paused. What had he been doing there? He hadn't bothered to think about it recently. He didn't know what his brother did in his spare time. A job? Volunteering? He didn't know. And truthfully, he had no real desire to know.

"I'm not sure…"

"I was going for rehabilitation. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

_Rehabilitation? Actual rehabilitation?_ Yuuta gawked at his brother. He hadn't noticed any injury on him other than the cut he had gotten at the Junior Selection Camp. But that had looked minor, nothing that would affect his playing. Unless…

"Did it get infected Aniki? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell your teammates?"

"Infected?" Fuji cocked his head once again. Then he burst out laughing, filling the house with the pleasant noise. "No no, not the cut. It healed a long time ago. This is something different."

"What is it than?"

Syuusuke remained silent. Yuuta frowned, quickly becoming flustered.

"What? Is it bad? Is that why you quit the tennis team?"

He held his breath as his brother nodded his head. The sapphire eyes did not pierce him so much anymore. It just pained him because they looked so sad.

"What's going on Aniki? Are you sick?"

"I am sick." Blue eyes never left his face that neither smiled nor cried. "I have spinocerebellar atrophy."

Yuuta's look darkened, this time with suspicion. "What is that?" At that moment it had no meaning to him. It was anti-climatic: he secretly expected his brother to come up with something more spectacular. Any moment… any moment now… his brother would immediately brighten up, say it's all a joke, and offer something to eat.

"It's a chronological disease. I begin losing function of muscles until I can't move or speak. They don't have a cure for it yet."

(Yuuta POV)

It was all wrong. He shouldn't have… it was supposed to be a joke! Some kind of joke that was for his own amusement but not mean spirited. It… it's the worst joke ever.

"You're kidding me right?"

His lips didn't pull up at the corners into a smile. He didn't laugh. His eyes looked too sad for a lie. _And one day, he won't even be able to smile anymore…_

"I'm sorry I lied Yuuta. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

He never looked this sorry before. It wasn't right. I wasn't a good brother to him in the first place. So why should he be sorry? It's all wrong.

"It's a lie…"

He bit his lip, his eyes becoming more critical. "I'm really sorry Yuuta."

"Aniki…you… I can't believe it."

_He's not going to stop bullies for me anymore. I didn't want him to. But what if…?_

"Why…? I… Aniki…" I closed my eyes. It was better this way. I can't see than. I don't have to.

"I'm sorry." It was closer this time. Nearer to my face.

_He's going to need someone else now. He's not going to be the supporter anymore._

I let out a breath. My neck gave away so that my head hung. Is it shame?

"Yuuta… I am sorry." I feel his breath on my face now. How close is he? He can still move?

"Why the _hell_ are you apologizing? I mean…" But… why is he apologizing? I should be! Because I didn't care. It's stupid!

I felt the hands first. Cool hands that rested on my back. Then his arms around me to encircle my neck and shoulders. And a cheek resting against my cheek. A hug.

"I'm sorry Yuuta."

_Just like old times…_

I leaned forward to put my eyes on his shoulder. He shifted so I could lay better on his surprisingly broad shoulders. I left my arms where they were. This was our old hug. The hug we used to comfort each other. The hug we used when one of us were hurt. The hug we used when we were happy. The hug we used for the heck of it.

I'd forgotten.

"I'm sorry too."

"All right."

I don't know how long we stayed like that. If I looked back, I bet we looked stupid. But… it was worth it.

His hands, arms, and cheek disappeared. I opened my eyes. He was sitting on the floor in front of me, smiling once again. It was such a happy smile that I wondered if this all really was a joke.

"I'm going to go changed. My shoulder's wet. We can do something fun after ne?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He climbed up the stairs to his room silently.

_His shoulder…?_

I brushed my hands against my eyes. It was wet.

Tears.

* * *

**YOSH! DONE! This time, I did manage to look it over so I hope it's better. For those of you who want to review, you know the drill XD And I forgot to mention last chapter but I want to congratulate summerdie on being the 150th reviewer! Yay! (haha I'm weird. I celebrate my 150th review but no my 100th XD) So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if I captured the right fuji bros element XP –sigh- I can only hope. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Match Part 1

**NEW UPDATE!!! YAY!! So actually I've been pulling my hair out trying to decide what should happen next other than a huge time skip (because that's going to come up anytime soon XD) cuz I thought there's just something missing (I know I know. Saeki. I STILL haven't figured out how to work him in. It's driving me CRAZY). But I finally decided so I hope it's worth the wait XP So this starts off with a bit of a skip. Yep, it's the famous Seigaku intraschool ranking! But after Ryoma's gone bye bye to US (anime based… though I have nothing against the manga)**

**Me don't own PoT. I do own a pot though XD**

* * *

The room was dark. No light filtered in from the thin curtains. Was it night?

Fuji blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the darkness. He usually woke to a bright light penetrating in through his window on his left. It was bright enough to wake him. But no light today. So what had woken him?

_Ring!_

The sound reverberated clearly in the otherwise empty room. Slowly Fuji came to the realization that it was his cell phone. Groggily, he lifted a heavy arm to the board above his head. His hand roamed blindly until it touched the cool metal of what he was looking for. He fumbled with the phone before pressing the synthetic green button.

"Hello…?"

"Fuji-senpai?" A familiar voice asked. He knew only one person who could sound as if he were stating the most obvious thing in the world while asking a question.

"Echizen? Is that you?"

"Hai."

Surprised, Fuji sat up from his warm covers into the cool atmosphere of his room.

"This is a surprise. How are you?"

"…I'm fine…"

Fuji laughed: typical Echizen. Nevertheless he had to admit it was different getting a call from someone half way around the world. It was exciting to say in the least; Fuji loved long distance calls or any form of communication at that.

"So how are you doing there? I heard you are still in the preliminaries."

"Hai… it's just started."

"Good luck than."

"Thank you."

Silence over took the other side of the line. Soon, Fuji heard crackling; Echizen was sighing.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, what time is it there?"

The awoken prodigy looked behind him to see his alarm clock. He squinted in the darkness before replying to the question.

"Two A.M."

"…I'm sorry disturbing you."

"Mah, it's alright."

The conversation again lapsed into silence. Fuji glanced at his cactus. They were in place so that the first light of the day would fall on them as soon as the sun came up.

"Did you want to talk about something Echizen?"

"Ah… hai. Actually I was wondering if you could do a favor…"

"A favor? You know favors don't come free." Fuji said teasingly. The taunt was ignored however.

"I was wondering if you could watch the rest of the intraschool ranking. Momo-senpai was supposed to tell me about it, but I don't think he'll remember."

"Oh."

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Fuji let it settle on his chin. He thought it ironical that this particular favor was not free for the doer. It was something else entirely. To stand in the tennis courts again; something he had given up. He couldn't say he had forgotten about the intraschool matches. Eiji had been talking about training none stop at school. It was just that he simply did not care anymore. Or at least he tried to. It was so obviously not part of his life anymore. He did not go to morning practices or after school ones. He rarely saw any of the regulars other than Eiji. He said hello to Ryuuzaki-sensei often, baring the small piteous smile she gave him. But he did not go to them. He was trying his best not to care.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Ah, gomen. Of course I'll do that for you. I wanted to watch them myself." _Did I?_

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble."

"…sorry for disturbing you."

Fuji did not answer. He merely nodded, as if the simple gesture could be transmitted to Echizen's head thousands of miles away. At least he liked to think so.

"I'll be going now…"

"Wait."

"Hai?"

The boy had gained no amount of emotion in his speech throughout the entire conversation. Fuji smiled: amusing.

"I'm sorry for not being able to go see you off to the U.S. I should have scheduled the rehabilitation better."

"It's alright."

The answer came much quicker than he anticipated. There hadn't been even a second thought. It was more than that though. He didn't want to hear that word. Fuji opened his mouth but he closed it without speaking a word.

"Sah… I'll be sure to get you something as a congratulatory gift for winning the tournament."

Fuji could almost hear Echizen smirk; it was distinct feature of the young boy that could not be dampened by distance.

"_Thank you._" The boy said in English.

"You're welcome. _Bye._"

"_Bye._ Thank you Fuji-senpai."

He bit his lip. The feeling he was experiencing now… misery. It was admirable that Echizen could still care, though he was so far away. Compared to him… he was so close, but he did not care. He was within walking distance, closer than New York would ever be to Seishun Gakuen. Perhaps time was further than any material distance. An ambiguous fact that made him feel woozy.

He didn't want to go. But he had to see it. Letting out a long breath, he fell into his covers. It was cold now.

----------

Horio yawned. Even with his two astounding years of experience, he had to agree: morning practice was too early. With an English test coming up he couldn't possibly concentrate on picking balls up! Besides, he should really be playing matches. Spring would be coming up in a few months and they couldn't keep him off the courts for long.

"Horio-kun! Hurry up!"

Kachiro frowned, holding a basket overflowing with yellow tennis balls. Horio picked his own basket up and followed suit while sighing loudly.

"Okay okay, coming!"

Kachiro stared into Horio's face for a minute before developing a sly smile that did not suit his innocent face.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"Huh?! No I wasn't! A-and what does that have to do with anything? I can daydream whenever I want."

Kachiro said nothing though his face twisted into that of disagreement. They both turned a corner, approaching the club room.

Unable to hold the silence, Horio attempted to start a conversation. "What's wrong with you today anyway? Ah, I know! It's the English test today isn't it? You didn't study that hard!"

"No it's not that…"

"Than what is it?"

"It's just that the club doesn't really feel the same without-"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"That's what I was thinking too! Wow Horio, you- oof!"

Kachiro stumbled a few steps back but was thankfully able to keep his balance. He watched in dismay as stray tennis balls rolled on the ground. He sighed and turned to apologize, only to have his jaw hang level to the ground.

"F-Fuji-senpai!"

The prodigy himself that they had only observed from a distance stood in front of them, smiling and looking slightly sorry. He leaned down to pick a ball up from the ground and tossed it into semi-full basket.

"Good morning."

"Cheers!" The two freshman squeaked out. Fuji let his usual smile up and nodded in acknowledgement. As if snapping out of a trance, the two freshmen immediately scrambled to pick up the remaining balls.

"Ne, are the matches still going?"

"Hai! It's almost Tezuka-buchou's match I think."

His smile lowered and his brows furrowed as if in deep thought. Without realizing, he had successfully scared the two freshmen out of their wits.

"I see… thank you."

------------

"Game to Tezuka! Six games to zero!"

He was good. Maybe even better. His shoulder was fixed. It had to be.

"Ah? Fuji-senpai?"

The one question was followed by a cascade of concerned and curious inquiries that overwhelmed him. He could only smile to all of them as questions overlapped until it was indistinguishable; a babble of meaningless words. With a growing sense of dread, Fuji watched as figures in familiar regular jerseys approached the growing crowd.

Oishi was first to break the crowd. Saying sorry to those he might have accidentally brushed, he approached Fuji. "You're back! Here to see the games? Or…"

"Here to see the games. Actually, it's a favor for Echizen but I seemed to have missed them all..."

"Wait senpai. Echizen? Why didn't he ask me?" Momoshiro stood out from the crowd, his powerful hands scratching his head in confusion.

"He did, but apparently he doesn't trust you." Fuji chuckled at Momoshiro's dismayed face.

"Fujiko! Yosh! Going to play a match?" Kawamura swung his racket recklessly, further dispersing the crowd. For better or for worse, the racket fell out of his hand as it became caught in the fence.

"Uh… ano… how are you Fuji?"

The prodigy smiled wider. "I'm fine. Thank you Taka-san."

"Fuji! You came back!" This outburst was accompanied by an attack from behind and a surprisingly heavy weight on his back. Fuji struggled to stay standing while Oishi cried out in alarm to the owner of the arms around Fuji's neck. The arms let go and the bouncy red head faced Fuji.

"Nya, sorry… but I'm so glad you came! So Ochibi got you to come here?"

"He called early this morning to ask me."

"Intriguing. Echizen has your number but does not seem to have mine."

Fuji turned again, meeting the expected horn-rimmed glasses of Seigaku's data collector. Fuji's lips began tugging at the corners once again at the nostalgic sight. It had been a while since he saw those glasses glint rather cynically under the morning sun.

"Good morning Inui."

Inui nodded while Kaidoh who stood behind bowed to Fuji, silent but polite as usual.

"Good morning senpai."

Fuji returned the greeting before turning back to watch Tezuka's match. Normally he would have let his eyes linger on the intricate pattern of Kaidoh's bandana (which he rather liked) but today there was something even more appealing that demanded his attention.

"Change courts!"

Already the game had progressed. He couldn't lose more time. It had been so long since he had done anything related to tennis. Watching this only reminded him of how much he truly needed tennis, though he refused to acknowledge it at that moment. He would put it off till later, when he was alone.

"So what do you think Fuji?"

The yellow ball flew into the air. It paused momentarily, as if taking in the view, before falling back towards the ground.

"What do I think sensei?"

The racket was ready, arm in position. The simple, perfect movement left an invisible arc in the air and a resounding slapping noise of taut strings meeting a descending ball.

"Do you think he's recovered?"

It flew like a yellow blur, hitting the green court with a thud before bouncing up again to be hit mercilessly by another racket.

"Mah… I don't think that is up to me."

It met the racket again briefly, parting ways to sail over the net once again.

"That is true. But I believe he has recovered. This is his play, without a doubt."

It twisted this time, flying to a forgotten corner within the white boundaries. There was a squeak of rubber but it was too late; the ball had met ground and already left the maximum reach of the player. A point.

"40-love!"

If he had anticipated a bit more. If he had watched the slight change in angle of the racket. If he had better rhythm. If he had better reflexes. If it had been _he_ who was playing.

"One more point and he wins."

"As expected of Tezuka."

Before, it had been _him_ saying it. That it was expected of Tezuka. Because Tezuka was _his_ rival. They were the rivals. No one said it, but everyone knew. And those few times when it was said, it was unnecessary.

-_Promise me Tezuka! Promise me that we'll play again!_-

So when was it? It never happened.

"Game! Tezuka!"

The murmurs erupted from all sides as the members talked amongst themselves. Fuji himself listened to one of the conversations.

"So I guess that's it. All the members are chosen."

"Aw… I was kind of hoping to-"

"Stupid! Don't even say it. I mean with all the regulars around, are you crazy?"

"Yeah… I still envy Arai…"

"Yeah… Well… I guess we have the perfect regulars of Seigaku now."

"Yeah. We'll just have to wait until next year."

_Perfect…?_

Hurrying unconsciously, Fuji walked briskly to the score board. Block A, B, C, D. All of them dominated by the former regulars. That meant the regulars were the same, except for…

"I can't believe it! I'm… I'm finally a regular!"

The racket was dropped carelessly from his hands and Arai dropped down to his knees. He gradually raised his arms until they were in a pose of victory.

"YES!"

The scene was quickly blocked by a throng of second years that gathered to either congratulate him or bitterly watch his success from a distance. Fuji wanted to do the latter. However that wasn't right.

"Congratulations Arai."

Arai jumped, startled by the appearance of the third year that had only a minute been standing outside the courts. The mob of second years silenced their conversations.

"T-thank you Fuji-senpai."

Smiling in an anomalous manner, Fuji walked out of the courts. Still affected by his presence, Arai watched as the prodigy waved away the regulars standing outside and wandered off away from the tennis courts.

A bit nervous from acquiring a position he now felt he did not altogether deserve, he picked up his fallen racket.

"…did I do something wrong?"

-----------

Wind. Sky. Clouds. Peace. The four things he needed the most and was the exact contents of the school roof.

What had he felt when he first received the regulars jersey? He didn't remember. Perhaps satisfaction. But the fact that he did not remember was a proof that it wasn't anything significant. It was equivalent to him feeling nothing. After all, tennis was just a hobby.

_A drug. I'm addicted to a drug._

He was jealous of Arai. Not for being on the regulars no. He knew if he wanted to join again, he would simply have to prove his worth to be able to join again. A little egoistical but probably true. It was his choice though. No, he was jealous because Arai was happy.

He had never felt it, or if he had, it was so far gone in his recollections that he couldn't taste it anymore. That joy. The joy of achieving something. Things just came to him. He didn't try for them, never strived for them. They simply came to him as if he was a magnet. Convenient although utterly useless in making valuable memories.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Shutting the door behind him, Tezuka approached a dazed Fuji.

He had already changed. The bright blue and red of the regular jersey was replaced by mundane white and black of the school uniform. Fuji often wondered what happened to the creativity that was obviously put into the school colors whenever he saw his school uniform.

"Tezuka. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Tezuka leaned back on the railings of the roof, producing a small stretching noise from the worn metal. Letting his hand fall from the simple weaving of the railing, Fuji did likewise.

They stood in silence side by side until sunlight vanished from the sky; a cloud was passing by the sun.

"I was wondering Tezuka… do you remember when we were in freshmen?"

"I do. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of that when I was watching the match."

"I see."

Before the conversation lapsed into complete silence, Tezuka interrupted it unexpectedly.

"Were you thinking about when we had a match?"

Caught off guard, Fuji stared at his former teammate before answering. "I was. How did you know?"

"A guess."

Fuji smiled. "Is it really…"

This was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The match, it had all come back to him. Pushing himself off the cold metal, Fuji opened his eyes fully. His sapphire eyes settled on Tezuka.

"We made a promise right?"

Tezuka did not answer so there was no way of knowing whether he remembered or not. It did not matter though. Fuji was going to make him do it even if he didn't.

"Play a match with me."

His eyes narrowed slightly and his glasses moved lower down his nose. His lips remained sealed.

"We promised that we would play again, once you were better."

Still nothing. Brown eyes only became harder.

"We promised to play, to see which one of us was better."

In turn, the blue eyes refused to lose its stubborn sheen. Tezuka felt his lips moving of their own accord.

"We did."

* * *

**GAH! Sorry for not updating for so long! And well I was going to make one long chapter but I realized it would take a long time and it would be maybe too long for some ppl (especially me XD) so I decided to make it into two parts. Anyways, sorry for not updating for so long! I was just in SUCH a good mood and was already putting this off. I mean I can't believe it! I GOT ACCEPTED!! My future is secured!! YES! Well anyways, if any of you have suggestions, I'm still pulling my hair out on deciding how Saeki should know. Ill try to update as SOON as possible. **

**PS. just a heads up to Joyce-chan. I normally don't take requests but i'll think about it :)**


	18. Match Part 2

**Part 2 is up!!! So I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! I got totally caught up in the holiday feel AND I was working on my piece for the school fashion show. Also (to add to my growing list of excuses XP) I just realized how bad I am at writing action scenes so I was revising that part like crazy! So because I realized I wasn't very good, I edited out most of the action. –sigh- sorry nya, better luck next time! Ah and you might notice that lack of transitions in here. I wanted to show the choppiness of Fuji's/Tezuka's thoughts as they plays since well, they have their attention on something else. I don't know about you but when I'm playing sports I don't think in logical essay style sentences. Well enough rambling. Here we go!

* * *

**

One good thing was that it was cooler here than Japan.

Ryoma took off his cap and fanned himself. _But it's still hot._

He squeezed the water bottle with more force than necessary and enjoyed the rush of cool water wetting his parched throat. Raising his hand reluctantly he wiped away the trickle of water that had mingled together with his sweat. And with the movement of his hand, his mouth followed to leave his trademark smirk to taunt his current opponent.

His opponent on this particular day didn't quite have the iron will to win that most players did; as a result, the player let off vibes of nervousness that could blow away anyone within radius. In other words, he was a nervous wreck.

The young tennis player from Japan frowned, picking up his beloved tennis racket once again. Of all the players he had met, the ones from America seemed to be the weakest. That was to say, only the ones he met. The players he had had a match with all seemed to be either overconfident, over analytical, not analytical enough, or just plain stupid. However, he quickly forgot his minor 'dilemma' as he stood at the end of the court. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the familiar yellow ball that had snuggly fit beside his leg, never losing his grin.

_Maybe that's why I don't remember anyone from America._

------------

"Your serve. Best out of three matches."

Tezuka raised his eyebrow, the only expression he had made throughout the whole encounter.

"Are you sure that's not too long for you."

"Yes. I'll be fine."

With a nod, he gave Fuji another glance before walking to his side of the court. Feeling something in between bitterness and relief, Fuji walked to his end of the court.

Playing without the regulars' uniform on was certainly strange. The white shorts and polo shirt that had so often clung to his body was now missing. It was somewhere in the back of his closet to be forgotten or to become a disappointing memento. The t-shirt and shorts he was wearing now was not what he dreamed.

But he really shouldn't be so caught up in what he was wearing. If he was playing the match that had been put off for two years, the most important match of his life, surely that was more important than what he should, _would_, have been wearing.

His grip tightened on his racket. Tezuka was standing, leaning forward slightly and ready for his serve. A train passed by in the background, its windows reflecting the dying sun into Fuji's eyes. It was now.

It went more to the left than he wanted it to; he was planning to hit it to the right. But that was okay. The satisfaction of having the ball returned was more than enough compensation. And the thrill of chasing after it: immeasurable.

_Bu-bup bu-bup bu-bup._ He could hear his heart pounding in his ear. He could feel his muscles creak as he turned on his heel impossibly fast. He could sense the warmth that his hand was giving off, making his racket warmer and warmer. Furthermore the joy mingled with the thrill of the hunt stimulating him to breathe faster and faster. For a moment he had to wonder if it really was just a hobby, a joy turned into a hobby, a hobby turned into a joy, or plain love. And in the same moment the idea that he would grow weaker and _die_ was unreal. A lie. A charming fairytale found in his collection of books back home.

Tsubame gaeshi, higuma otoshi, hakugei, reverse tsubame gaeshi, sideways hakugei. Moves that he worked on for years and those that had surfaced out of need. Each had been sent out with the determination to crush and the fear that perhaps its weakness would be seen. Sometimes they went victorious, other times in defeat. Either way, there was no denying Tezuka Kunimitsu's skill.

-----------

(Tezuka POV)

His moves flowed out freely like water. One counter after another they came: counters that had been changed to suit his purpose and the very same ones that had defeated countless other players. If I had known that he was this determined… No. Either way, there is no denying Fuji Syuusuke's skill.

Once again the ball does not bounce but merely rolls under my racket with something like malicious delight. I stare at him. He stares at me. And finally I see it. The genius that never woke up; the genius that had fallen asleep two years ago.

I serve the ball to him and watch as he returns it, only to have it land near me. The others do the same. His swings become more ferocious and unrelenting when he realizes this. His eyes glint with mounting anger as well as frustration that is dangerously close to being detestation. I do not budge and instead stare him down. To lose in this is to turn back and take back my word.

He has become stronger. But so have I. I have promised to play to my best, to determine which of us is the stronger player. However, there is a part of me deep inside that burns with curiosity: why is he so eager to play this match if it does not truly matter to him if he gets stronger or not?

----------

(Fuji POV)

His arm is certainly better. And even if it wasn't, I feel as if he would still play at this level. Am I truly being a challenge to him?

I must be. He is struggling with a straight face. Sweat gathers at his forehead, making it gleam with the last of the sun's rays. His glasses have become less opaque; they have started fogging up. Moreover, his swings are more precise, more accurate, and less forgiving than other times.

It's not only him. I am having my own share of difficulty in this match. The sweat is making the shirt even more uncomfortable than before and making strands of my hair stick to my face. The only consolation to the heat seems to be that it is better than being cold. Yet I think I would be disappointed if it did not turn out this way. After all, overcoming Tezuka should not be an easy task.

There is a clatter when my racket drops to the ground. I stare at my hands with patience as they stretch at odd angles; it has happened too often now for me to be scared. It takes a moment for me to be able to bend my fingers and retrieve the fallen racket. I glance at Tezuka. He is busy checking the gut of his racket. So far it has only occured during the short breaks we allow ourselves. That is the only mercy I seemed to have been shown today.

He does not speak as he signals he is ready. I nod briefly and walk to the other side of the court.

I am ready.

----------

"Where's your brother, Yuuta?"

His mother looked at the clock nervously, her hands wringed the green and white apron she wore. Yuuta put down his cup and looked at his mother apologetically.

"I don't know Okaa-san…"

Fuji Yoshiko sighed and sat down on the kitchen stool. A scrumptious aroma filled the air of the kitchen; she had just finished making roast beef.

"Well I hope he comes home soon. His dinner will get cold."

Yuuta continued to look as she now settles her eyes on the phone sitting at the corner of the counter.

"He should be calling soon."

All Yuuta wanted to do now was to get out of the room but the guilt that had swelled inside of him prevented him from going anywhere; how ironic that the very reason he wanted to go out was the thing that was stopping him.

"What's going on Yoshiko? Is Syuusuke not here yet?"

As soon as he stepped in, his father's presence fills the room. He remembered it was always like this. The happiness of the times he had played with his brother would quickly disappear to be replaced by a heavy prideful air that his father seemed to always carry with him. Yuuta stood quietly by the side as his parents conversed.

"I don't know… He hasn't called and he told me there are no club activities after school…"

Yuuta tried to suppress the lump in his throat that threatened to come out; he couldn't help feel sorry about that too.

"Well have you tried his cell phone? He should have that with him."

"I know I've tried. He isn't answering; he must have it turned off. Oh but he should be calling soon. He never stays out without telling us where he is."

Fuji Shunsuke cleared his throat at his wife's response: he couldn't help but feel a bit of contempt at this situation. Leaving an ill boy out and losing all form of communication with him was rather irresponsible really.

"I'm sure he's just at a friend's house, studying."

"I already called all his friends. They all say that he didn't go home with them today."

"Are you sure you called all of them?"

"Yes dear. I am _very_ sure."

It was one of the rare days when Yoshiko opened her eyes. Usually they would have a rather alluring charisma but today they glared daggers at her husband and looked rather threatening. Yuuta always thought of his brother whenever he saw his mother's eyes.

"I'm just making sure Yoshiko. You forget sometimes."

This did the very opposite of what Shunsuke had meant it to do: anger his wife.

"How could you even think I would forget anything that has _anything_ to do with my children? I stay with them _every_ day and care for them with more than ten times the love _you_ ever give them! Why don't _you_ call them if you think I 'forget sometimes'."

A deafening silence followed as the three occupants of the kitchen merely stared at one another. Then it was all over when a sob escaped Yoshiko's lips and she buried her face in her hands as if she had committed the most hateful sin.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I'm just so worried! He never leaves like this. I'm just… oh so sorry."

Immediately Shunsuke stepped forward to comfort his wife with a large hug that she had adoringly named 'Shun-bear's hug'. The tension lowered considerably, leaving an uncomfortable Yuuta in the presence of a rather loving scene.

"A-ano… I'll go look for him Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Oh would you dear?" Yoshiko's eyes sparkled with renewed delight. "Please do Yuuta. And come home safe."

"I'll be back quickly. Please don't wait up for me." Yuuta bowed politely before going out the door. Though he felt good doing this, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the inconvenience.

_The stuff I do for you Aniki…_

----------

The final match. Neither one of them could afford to lose.

They had actually been going back and forth between deuce and advantage for the past hour and the sun had long since set. When this happened the lights around the court brightened the green ground at once, putting the two players in the spotlight.

The two tennis players were both tired now. They had thoroughly exhausted their bodies and their skills. Nevertheless they still moved, being pulled only by the exhilaration that came when one was close to an answer. So they could not give up now, even if their bodies moaned for rest. Not now, not now.

The nightlife that had started to awaken around him was lost to Fuji as he concentrated on the ball. Neither the low chattering in the streets a few buildings away nor the roar of the train bothered him. It was the ball that he had set his eyes on, and that was his world for now.

Tezuka could not hear the noises either. But there was more to his world than just the ball. It was his ball, his racket, and the opponent. The three things the world was really made of. The target, the plan, and the challenge. The whole world always narrowed down to three things for him, and that was it.

Yet both thoroughly enjoyed this. Each pant was a sigh of joy and admiration while each groan was a solace to the art. It was their world now.

-----------

_I finally understand why._

-----------

The fall came so fast, so unexpectedly that he almost did not have time to support himself. He did though. He did.

He started to get up but paused as pain shot through his knee; it hurt more than he would have guessed. So preoccupied was he that he didn't hear the series of quick steps from the other side of the court.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't express much but his concerned showed when he thrust out his hand for support. Grabbing it, Fuji stood up.

The knee was red not just with abrasion but with blood also. It rolled down his leg and dripped on the court, clashing horribly with the dark green. Fuji quickly surveyed the damage. _Please… please. Let it be minor._

"Let me see it."

Tezuka jumped over the next faster than expected and bent down to look at the damaged knee. Cautiously, he touched the calf.

If he had known, he wouldn't have. But he didn't so he jumped from the shock and pain. He hadn't expected his leg to experience a shock from the fall; the impact hadn't been that sudden had it? But for now, he had been discovered.

"I can still play I think. It's just a fall."

"No. It'd be dangerous." He had stood up to his full height and stared down at him with dark hazel eyes that had grown darker at night.

"I can still play Tezuka. It's the last game. I just need something to wrap my leg in."

"No. Your leg, it's in temporary shock. You might hurt yourself more."

"…I'll hold back a little."

"No."

"If we don't finish this now, when will ever finish this? We don't have _time_."

Tezuka remained silent, taken aback by the passion in his teammate's words. It only lasted for so long though.

"_No_."

Wisps of hair blocked his view of his eyes but he could see his lips were in firmly set and heavy. And slowly, almost scarily so, a smile appeared.

"Who am I to argue with you Tezuka? Let's stop."

Tezuka stared. He had anticipated more arguing; Fuji could be stubborn when he chose to be.

"But I have to say sorry. Because I am so sorry Tezuka."

What was it? What was it that he had to possibly apologize for? Tezuka wanted to tell him to stop, even shut up because he didn't want to hear it.

"I am so sorry Tezuka."

His voice was starting to crack now. His mouth was gritted as if he were forcing the words out. Tezuka swallowed, his racket suddenly feeling too heavy.

"I am so sorry. I broke our promise."

A strange taste was forming in Tezuka's mouth as he listened to the voice that seemed to have been partly held back by his throat. He watched as his teammate, no his _friend_, stood with blood dripping down his leg, pursed lips, and trembling hands. He had to say it.

"It's fine."

It wasn't.

* * *

_Reality is too cruel, too brutal. I don't even have the right to dream. As I think about the past, the tears will come out again._

_-1 Liter of Tears

* * *

_

**Hope I didn't offend anyone with Echizen's comment. Anyways, -sigh- hard chapter nya! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone either. Well ill let you guys judge.**


	19. The Nut Train

**YAY! New chapter! Okay, so I was finally able to squeeze in Saeki somehow. And for those of you who forgot who he was, he used to be friends with Fuji in Chiba until Fuji moved to Tokyo. I actually looked for a map of Japan and found Chiba to be not so bad in distance. But if I've made a mistake, I'm sorry XP**

**Disclaimers are in other chapters somewhere.

* * *

**

The gentle swaying of the train and the low conversations was what Fuji loved best about trains. You could get lost in the soothing rocking that was so similar to a mother holding her baby and if you listened closely, you could pick up interesting bits of information from the people around you.

But what was truly the best of all was that one could fall asleep for a while and forget all of their troubles. The hectic life that had just managed to fit this trip in, the mundane existence in which the trip was just a routine, or a small part of life that hadn't gone all that well. The swaying and the murmurs became a lullaby while the plight would melt into something so indistinguishable that you would wonder why it worried you in the first place.

And so today was no exception. He never told anyone, not even his family, that he sometimes spent an entire afternoon just riding trains. He wasn't concerned about getting lost; he always knew his way back and even if he didn't he would make it somehow. Therefore, it was common for Fuji to fall asleep during a ride. It was the whole purpose of going on afternoon train trips.

With his already partly closed eyes starting to droop, he fell into a deep slumber hoping that his subconscious would not choose to manifest the past into a dream.

-----------

_Getting home was more trouble than I was planning. The most obvious setback being that I didn't expect to hurt my knee. I had taken care of it as much I could have given the situation at the court; I soaked my towel with water before tying it hastily around my knee. I remember thinking 'Okaa-san has a first-aid kit in the kitchen'._

_This change in plan could have easily been overlooked had I taken Tezuka's offer to give me a ride or at least help me home. But I couldn't accept it, not after what I did. It was like kicking a rival whilst he was down. Unforgivable. So I said no as politely as possible, assuring Tezuka that I would be fine. He looked thoroughly unconvinced yet left me alone with a surly nod that indicated the conversation was over. And… had he been angry? Maybe. I can't be sure. Pause. I don't think I was looking._

_We parted ways at the court, without much drama. He didn't smile and I did, it was meaningless though. He said some departure impossible to differentiate like 'see you tomorrow'; I stood waving at his vanishing back. Fast-forward. Play._

_I remember too, being shocked that it was so dark. I hadn't realized at all how long the match could go. The night lights flashed brightly, making a haze in the starlit sky. I hurried to the nearest bus stop as fast as my temporarily paralyzed muscles could go. I received some stares, sometimes glares. I realized than that this is how people might look at me once I become fully handicapped._

_Fast-forward. Rewind. Stop. The bus ride is over._

_Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember too much; it gives more room to more important memories. Like when I got off the bus stop._

_I didn't say anything at first. I was too shocked to see him sitting at the bus stop. He seemed tired, like he had been running too long. The door closed behind me as he looked up._

"_Aniki!"_

_He got up quickly but stepped back when he realized how close we were: he still wasn't comfortable with sharing space._

"_What are you doing here Yuuta? What happened?"_

_He fumbled for a moment, trying to find the right words for my question. But suddenly he looked at me angrily. It was too familiar, that look. Pause. Rewind. Fast-forward. Two years ago, two months ago, two weeks ago. It's not just familiar. It's the same look. Pause. Fast-forward._

"_What am I doing here? I should ask you where you've been! Okaa-san is worried sick! You didn't tell her where you were!"_

_It struck me fast. I hadn't bothered to phone anyone about where I'd be. The prospect of having a match with Tezuka had been too great. I had forgotten. I could feel blood starting to rush to my cheeks with shame; I thought I would never do that Okaa-san but apparently I was wrong. We were never perfect._

"_I'm sorry Yuuta. Come on, let's hurry home."_

_He frowned at me with great disapproval before turning to go. "You shouldn't apologize to me Aniki. You should apologize to Okaa-san."_

"_I know. But I should apologize to you too."_

"…"

_We walked in silence for a while. I followed him as best as I could, hopping on my other leg for support. He was almost running so it was a bit harder to follow but I couldn't blame him. The sooner I got home the better. Stop. It hurts too much to see that he didn't even turn around once. Fast-forward._

_The front door burst open on Yuuta's first knock and revealed Otou-san. He nodded at Yuuta briefly as he bowed. His eyes rested on me, filled with a hard emotion. Pause. I still can't tell what it is. Play._

"_I'm sorry for not telling you where I was Otou-san. I am sorry for my tardiness also."_

"_Syuusuke?"_

_I allowed myself to raise my eyes to see who it was. Okaa-san. She rushed out of the door and promptly hugged me in my awkward position. I could never fully understand her outbursts of emotion either._

"_You're home thank goodness! Come in come in. You too Yuuta, it's getting cold."_

_I repeated my apology to Okaa-san but it seemed trivial to her. I started to feel embarrassed at the attention she showered on me: Otou-san and Yuuta seemed so far in the background._

"_Did you hurt your leg Syuusuke?"_

_I didn't realize my hopping would be that evident. The shock was starting to wear off now. Still it didn't change that fact that I was caught._

"_Ano…I was playing tennis and…"_

"_It doesn't matter for now. I'll treat it after dinner. Hurry, it's getting cold now."_

_Then everything falls out of proportion. Reality and the mind collide to leave a warped image of what happened. Yuuta's embarrassed face looms over me and Otou-san's stare is greater than ever. Okaa-san's image seems to disappear under them both._

_Pause. Rewind. Stop. Pause. Play. Stop. Rewind. Fast-forward. Pause. Stop. Rewind. Stop._

_I've broken my family._

------------

"Fuji?"

The said teenager jerked awake, caught off guard. He looked quickly to his side to meet brown eyes that he had seen before, just a while ago and when he was much younger.

"Saeki?"

His question was replied by a smile that said he had guessed the correct name. His childhood friend slid himself into the empty seat beside him.

"So it was you. You were sleeping so I couldn't be too sure. Everyone looks a little different when they're sleeping."

"Sou?"

Fuji did not question his friend's ability to detect the unseen as well as the unforeseen. Seigaku was nearly beaten in doubles two because of the ability.

Trying to shake old memories out of his head, Fuji used the opportunity to distract himself.

"So what are you doing on this train Saeki? It's going to Tokyo you know."

Saeki laughed and for the first time Fuji saw the plain white box he held in his lap protectively.

"I could ask you the same question; this train is going from Chiba to Tokyo."

"Well I asked you first so I think I deserve an answer first as well." Fuji said playfully, knowing undoubtedly that his friend always liked to give answers rather than ask questions.

"That's true," Saeki said good-naturedly. "I'm taking some nuts to my uncle's." He shook the box slightly so the rattling noise of nuts crashing with each other could be heard.

"Really? I didn't know you had an uncle here."

"Ah, it's a distant uncle. One of my relatives just got married a few months ago and Okaa-san thought it'd be a nice gesture."

"I see."

The Rokkaku tennis player looked down at his box blankly before looking back up again.

"So how about you? Were you visiting Chiba?"

The brunette shook his head, his smile pasted on firmly. "No, I just like trains. I thought I'd relax a bit before I start my homework."

His friend nodded in understanding. "Relaxation is good but don't make a bad habit out of it."

Fuji laughed at his friend's warning. "I know, I know. I won't."

The conversation might have gone on longer, friendlier but the train had stopped. Immediately the train seemed to grow smaller as masses of preoccupied people stood to get off. The two teenagers also stood up and soon began to blend in with the faceless crowd. One body, one mind. Or lack of mind. At least that seemed to be what Japan was whenever he saw the crowd walking busily towards who knows what during rush hour.

"Fuji! Over here!"

Looking around the crowded platform, he caught sight of his friend waving to him from the bench on his right. He waved back as he pushed through the rush of people. His first time at the station hadn't been all that pleasant; he didn't want to upset people therefore he had not pushed them to get to where he wanted, leaving him stranded at the station at the very edge of the Kanto region. Remembering that always gave him strength to push people out of the way, whether in stations or in matches.

Stumbling out of the main current Fuji gave Saeki a smile. "So where are you going to?"

------------

"Are you sure you want to come? I thought you had homework."

"Mah, it's not that much actually. Besides, isn't this more fun?"

"Well…"

Saeki shifted his weight, stuck between feeling guilty for letting his friend come to an errand with him and being slightly happy since it had been a while since he did anything with Fuji.

"So, where does your distant uncle live?"

Saeki reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his worn black wallet. Fuji felt his mouth forming a smile when he saw the wallet. _He still kept it._

"He lives near the General Hospital on Rikotsu Street."

"Sou…Mah… that wallet, it wouldn't happen to be the same one I gave you would it?"

Saeki reached for his pocket automatically to pull out the tattered leather again. "It is actually," Kojirou gave it a pat fondly as if it were a loyal dog. "It's pretty sturdy so I like it."

"That's good. I never got a response after I sent it so I was worried."

"It's a gift. I wouldn't-"

"Rikotsu General Hospital."

The two friends looked up from their conversation as the computerized voice announced their stop. The doors at either side of the bus opened to the bustling street outside.

"Well I guess this is our stop. Are you sure you want to come along?"

"I already said it would be fun didn't I?"

Shrugging, Saeki walked through the open doors.

They landed on the gray streets on the outskirts of the river of people. It wasn't the crowd but the heat that struck them first. It climbed over their skin in waves of merciless warmth that made sweat form almost immediately. Across the street the white walls of the hospital loomed over the countless bobbling heads, partly covered by thin stunted trees. Its windows seemed to wink at the shorter of the two teens with amusement. Fuji turned away, fast enough to attract Saeki's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Saa, nothing. Let's go."

Putting it off as nothing, Saeki started walking away from the hospital to the green apartment buildings that grew taller as they walked closer. He suddenly felt susceptible holding the box of nuts; the last time he had met his uncle his relative had failed to fit the description of 'friendly', though he would never say it out loud. In actuality, his uncle seemed a little irrational, if not unbalanced during his visits. He glanced back to make sure Fuji was following. He sighed. Nothing he could do really. He was just glad his friend had decided to come along.

"Ta ta ta ta ta ta! My laser shoots you in the heart!"

"But I use my super shield before you can hit me!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"It is! Bam! Now you're hit!"

Saeki watched as two boys playing with toy guns came into view. The playground was empty except for two of them, allowing them full access to the features that might not have been available had others been there. He smiled as they climbed up bars and tires to avoid and 'hit' each other. It reminded him of his childhood in Chiba, watching the tennis courts beside the playground with more interest than the games that happened around him.

However, his eyes widened as the two boys started running towards them at a quicker speed than he would have expected. They were too occupied in their games to see the two junior high students standing in their path.

The Rokkaku tennis player quickly sidestepped out of the way. He held up the white box over his head just in case. He glanced over to his friend, expecting him to do the same. Yet he didn't.

He stood almost blankly as the two boys who were on a direct collision course with him closed the distance between them. Thinking he had not seen them, he gave him forewarning.

"Fuji! Watch out!"

And still, no movement. He watched helplessly as one of the boys bumped into Fuji's leg, making them both fall. He cringed slightly as the dust rose up from the impact. The safety of his nuts forgotten for the moment, he jogged over to the two figures in the dust.

"You okay Fuji?"

The brunette nodded as he pushed himself up. Brushing the dirt from his clothes, he offered the fallen boy his hand.

"You should be more careful when you're playing."

"Hai Mister!"

Of course his agreement was seemingly wiped from the child's memory when he picked up his toy gun. The two boys ran in the opposite directions, still happily shouting nonsensical sound effects as their epic battle continued.

"Let's go Saeki. I'm fine."

"Ah… mm…"

He led the way again but this time with less nervousness and more suspicion. The way he just stood their staring at the approaching disaster was… wrong. The image was different from what he anticipated. _Or… I'm too suspicious._ He rubbed his eyes. He might have seen it incorrectly and it could all be a misunderstanding. Pressing the elevator button of the apartment building, he sighed.

Ding!

The elevator bell sounded as the metallic door slid open. The two teens entered wordlessly as yet another button was pressed inside the closet sized space.

"Ne… Saeki. Do you have time after this?"

"Time?" Saeki repeated. The question was unexpected. He looked at his friend who leaned against the cold metal bars, his back to the mirror.

"I guess I do. Why?"

For the first time in months he saw the blue eyes again, this time distant and distracted. He could even make out a hint of worry at the edges.

"I have something to tell you afterwards."

"…okay. Sure."

He watched the numbers go up: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… The strange uneasiness that was emitted from the one statement his friend had made him perturbed. He tried to put it aside as his friend's general love for mystery, but the mood that had come about at the simple request was troubling. What could it possibly be? It might be Yuuta again, since their relationship seemed strained the last time he had talked to them. Although…

Ding!

The doors opened again to admit the two into a new floor. Checking the number on each, Saeki stopped at the door that bore the plaque engraved with '711'. The Rokkaku senior rang the doorbell, his uneasiness with Fuji slipping away to be replaced by a petite dread of having the door answered.

"Coming…" rang from the other side of the door, the owner of the voice sounding worn out. The steady padding of foot could be heard as well.

Fuji frowned. "This voice…"

"Hai?"

The door swung open with more force than it was used to and the two friends back away to avoid being hit. The habitant of the apartment ruffled his already disorganized hair and scratched his chest, drawing attention to the fact that his shirt was wrongly buttoned. Yawning, his olive eyes looked out with disinterest… until he spotted the brunette staring at him.

"You!"

The lazy stance was gone and the man stood erect, his arm hesitating between hanging by his side or pointing offensively at the visitor. He suddenly blushed as if realizing his unhygienic state for the first time.

"Wanazuki-sensei?"

The tennis prodigy could not help but stare at the doctor. His current image contrasted his professional image so starkly that frankly, it was frightening. However, his surprise transformed into false happiness as his eyes settled back down into being only half open and his usual smile was in place.

"How are you doing?"

"G-good. Uh… Kojirou? What are you doing here? Don't tell me. It's the nuts again."

Snapping out of his own surprise, Saeki held up the white box apologetically. The doctor sighed in response.

"Well just tell her that she doesn't need to send me nuts again. I can buy them at the grocery store you know."

"H-hai…" Saeki said, knowing well that he could not in fact tell his mother to stop sending nuts. His mother had drilled it into her head that his uncle was not getting enough nutrients.

"As for you," the doctor looked at Fuji menacingly, though the box of nuts in his hand took away from the threat. "What are you doing here?"

Secretly, he prayed to God he wasn't a stalker.

"Saeki here is my friend. I asked him to bring me along."

"…oh." The doctor looked down, dismayed that it didn't sound more sinister than he had predicted. He scratched his head again, looking around awkwardly. He had never had a patient visit him, even by accident. Well there was that one time…

The doctor blinked while staring at his patient. The blue eyes darted back and forth between Saeki and him at a rapidly before disappearing behind pale lids. "Saa… I think I should get going. It's nice seeing you."

Fuji bowed to the doctor and waved goodbye to Saeki as he turned away.

"Ah wait! I thought you wanted to tell me something!"

"Maybe next time!"

Saeki stood as his friend disappeared around the corner, his footsteps echoing hollowly in the hallway. He sighed. Perhaps it was nothing after all.

"You."

Saeki jumped. He had completely disregarded the doctor that was behind him. He turned around ready to say goodbye. However the somber look in the already intimidating eyes stopped him.

"Get in."

The doctor pointed to his apartment. Not knowing what to do, Saeki followed the blunt order. Once inside, the doctor locked his door and stepped inside, motioning Saeki to do the same. Taking off his shoes, Saeki flinched as his uncle threw the white box carelessly onto the crowded table in the living room. His mother would have a heart attack if she saw this.

As soon as he stepped inside though, his uncle turned around.

"You. Did your friend tell you?"

Saeki gulped. His uncle was not just unbalanced. He was mentally unstable. He was sure of it.

"No…"

Wanazuki Keshime muttered to himself about 'wimpy kid' before closing the gap that had been formed between them, his eyes never leaving his nephew's face.

"Sit. We're going to have a talk. An unprofessional one."

* * *

**Ugh. Disappointing. I know. Even i dont like this chapter. Therefore (yeah, im doing my english right now XD) i name thee 'the worst chapter ever'! Well anyways, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Laterz!**


	20. White Lie

**NEW CHAPTER TIME!!! Okay I know it's short but tests were coming up and I have to keep my average up :) Besides, inspiration came half-way through my study session XP

* * *

**

"Hello?"

He hoped, listening intently to the silence at the other line, that it wouldn't be what it had been for the last five times.

"Hello. You've reached Fuji Syuusuke's cell phone. I can't pick up right now but I will get back to you as soon as I can."

It was, yet again, the recorded message. He sighed. It was much easier to give up. Besides, he could always talk on the phone. There was no need to meet him face to face for an uncertainty. It was uncalled for.

_-Go talk to your friend. That's all I can say to you for now.-_

No, he still had time. He would go home a little later than planned; however it would be understandable. It wasn't if he had anything important to do after anyways…

Saeki pulled at his collar, feeling highly uncomfortable in the humid heat. He had sat in the sun for quite a while now. Normally the heat wouldn't have bothered him so much but that was because he was usually playing tennis in the sun. It distracted him from all the things around him, including the heat. And the sweat starting to form on his body wasn't one of hard work either. It was sweat from doing nothing except sitting idly on a summer day. He hated that kind of sweat.

He licked his lips and looked longingly at the vending machine standing beside him. It was broken but the sample drinks were still lined up behind the glass. The bottles gleamed invitingly to him which only made frustration mount up inside him. Somehow it all felt like his uncle's fault. He probably came here on his mental instability trips and that was why the vending machine was broken. Yeah…

"Hey mister…"

Saeki glanced downwards to the voice that addressed him. A child, perhaps about five or so, looked back up at him while clutching a worn soccer ball to his dirty t-shirt. He sniffled before speaking; a summer cold.

"Your phone's ringing."

His eyes widened as he heard the familiar ring tone play lazily in the back of his pocket. Nodding his thanks he retrieved his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Saeki? Gomen, the reception on the bus isn't very good."

Smiling out of relief that his task was part ways over he nodded unconsciously to his friend on the other line.

"It's alright. Listen, how far are you?"

"How far…? Let's see… I'm not too far. About two blocks from your uncle's house?" There was a loud scratching noise as static took over but it soon disappeared to be replaced by Fuji's calm breathing. He waited before speaking again.

"Good. Sorry but can you meet me now? We'll meet in the park near one of the bus stops."

"…Is this an emergency?"

Guilt spreading quickly, Saeki sat up from the wooden bench he occupied.

"Ah, it's okay if you're busy. We can talk some other time…"

"No, it's not that. I meant if you're in trouble or something."

He wasn't sure how to respond to his friend's concern. He could only stare off into space momentarily to admire the care he showed to all his acquaintances, no matter how distant in space or time.

"Well, it's nothing big but it would be better if we can talk in person while we have the chance."

"I understand. I'll meet you in the park than."

Getting up from his seat, he started jogging down the street. At least this way he can be more focused and less preoccupied with the heat.

-----------

"_What do you want? Ponta?"_

"…_Water is fine…"_

"_Hn. Good choice. I don't have Ponta anyways. Can't stand the stuff."_

_Placing a mug roughly on the scratched table, Wanazuki placed himself across from his perplexed nephew. Leaning back as comfortably as he could in the rigid chair, he stared at Saeki with an air of aloofness._

"_So let's talk."_

"_Hai."_

_However the talk did not start. Minutes were passed with the two staring at each other until Saeki broke contact as his attention began to drift elsewhere. Namely the oddly shaped clock above his uncle's head._

"_Well?"_

"_Hai?"_

_Tapping his finger impatiently the doctor pursed his lips._

"_Talk. Someone has to talk to start a talk. Go."_

_Saeki nearly gaped at his uncle. He was just so… he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was not something very pleasant or charming._

"_Ano… I thought you wanted to talk Uncle…"_

"_Yeah, but I'll tell you my thing later. Seems too abrupt now."_

"_Oh."_

_His eyes wandered to a vacant corner of the room where it seemed a picture was recently removed; it left a clean surface in the middle of a dusty shelf. Moving his eyes back to the olive eyes that bore holes into his face he cleared his throat._

"_So… how is work Uncle?"_

"_Good."_

"_And… how do you like Tokyo? Is it a lot different from Virginia?"_

"_Hn. Busier for sure."_

"_And how is-"_

"_I asked you to talk, not play twenty questions with me."_

_Suppressing the burst of irritation from being chided for doing exactly what he was told to do, Saeki nodded obediently. His uncle continued to gaze at him, unimpressed by what he was seeing._

"_Hai…"_

"_Well," the doctor drank long from his cup before setting it down, completely empty. "Since you're so bad at that, we might as well get on topic. You say Fuji Syuusuke is your friend? Are you good friends? Or bad friends? Distant friends?"_

_Immediately bombarded by the same type of questions he had asked at a much slower pace to his relative, Saeki took a moment to digest all that was said. He had a feeling he wouldn't be forgiven for asking his uncle to repeat himself._

"_Hai. We're childhood friends. We both lived in Chiba for a while."_

"_Right right. You said he was going to tell you something?"_

"_Yes…but I'm not sure what."_

_The older of the two family members placed his fingers on his mouth as if smoking a cigarette. He breathed in as if taking a drag of the toxic stick before looking at his nephew. It was as if he wanted to make him uncomfortable._

"_Really… And you like your friend right?"_

"_I do. He's a good friend."_

"_Friends are nice."_

_The phrase seemed like the only genuine thing his uncle had said throughout the whole encounter. His sharp eyes took on a faraway look as it penetrated through time and took one more glance at the joyful past. It did not last long though. The sharpness returned and fixed itself onto Saeki with more ferocity than before._

"_This is unprofessional so don't mention it anywhere else. I'm probably going against the law by even mentioning this. Well maybe I'm not. But listen carefully. And don't tell your friend I said this."_

_With his biting tone increased to a hazardous level he blurted out everything that could, partly unknowingly and partly knowingly, destroy his recent patient._

"_Your friend. He's a patient of mine. He's being treated for something rare. If I were you I wouldn't be sitting there while listening to me rambling. I would go out and look for him. Go talk to your friend. That's all I can say to you for now."_

------------

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He realized the irony of the statement. He should be saying that, if all had gone 'well' in a sense. The roles were now switched; it was he who wanted to talk and Fuji who was listening with curiosity.

"I wanted to talk about… your health."

"My health?"

Fuji stood at a slant against the banister, confusion written across his face. His hand gave him away though. It gripped the rusting metal tightly than before, making it turn white at the knuckles. At the same time, he looked unbearably… _healthy_ standing in front of the playground. His arm, while not looking substantial, was strong from the years of training. His legs were likewise, one of them resting comfortably on top of the other. His neck stretched at an angle, revealing lean muscles that had developed even there. His hair came in reasonably thick strands, framing his face.

Saeki began to think of the possibility that his uncle was playing a joke on him out of spite.

"Yeah… uh…" He scratched his head, trying to support his unspoken argument. Truthfully, he hadn't noticed any change in his friend. Everything was the same. His way of speaking, his stance. The last time he had played tennis with him he had been fine too… Tennis.

"I heard you quit the tennis club."

Eyes opened fully; sapphire orbs now faced him.

"News travels fast."

"When the tennis prodigy quits it does." Saeki replied smoothly, regaining his composure.

"I won't lie to you about that. I did quit."

His accidental although effective point swelled his pride; he decided to press further. It was the only way to know.

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I have an incurable disease."

"W-what?"

What could he do now? Only stare. The children played around them, yelling all kind of nonsense that only made sense at that stage of life. His friend stood coolly across from him, his eyes open. And he knew from past experience that if the eyes were open, he was serious. So he was telling the truth… he was truly serious. Saeki felt the first wave of inevitability fall on him, making everything heavy.

"Just kidding."

"Eh?"

Fuji smiled, his eyes disappearing instantly. A low chuckle began to fill the air.

"You really fell for it Saeki."

Shock. Blankness. Relief. Annoyance.

"I-I can't believe you joked about that Fuji!"

This time the smile became one suited for apology, shedding its previous skin.

"Mah, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. It's been so long since I've played a joke on you."

Saeki felt his cheeks flushing slightly. Out of embarrassment he knew. However his friend didn't. He pulled at his collar again, putting on the illusion that the heat was affecting him.

"You're forgiven… if you were wondering."

"Thank you Saeki."

He patted the Rokkaku tennis player's shoulder playfully. "Don't be mad Saeki, if you were. The joke set itself up."

He sighed, wiping his forhead. "I guess it did." He licked his lips again before looking up to his friend.

"So what are you getting treated for?"

"Wanazuki-sensei told you?"

Saeki felt a twinge of doom run up his spine as the question was spoken. If his uncle caught wind of this, he was dead.

"He…yes, he did."

Looking even happier, Fuji flashed his friend a toothy smile.

"That's funny. I should have told you before but I was just being treated for a minor tennis injury."

Saeki nodded slowly. His uncle had made it sound so serious. Than again, his uncle seemed like the type of person who had a flare for drama…

"I see. I'm sorry for calling you out like this for that."

"Saa… can't be helped. We haven't talked this much in a while anyways."

"Yeah…"

_Ring!_

Both teenagers searched their pockets for their cell phone. Saeki put his back as he realized it was not his; he diverted his attention to his friend since it had been his. Fuji said something quietly into the phone before putting it away.

"I have to go now."

"Sure. It was nice talking to you."

Fuji giggled childishly, a small part of him that still remained from his days in Chiba.

"To you too. See you sometime."

"See you."

Saeki waved as his friend jogged to the bus stop across the street. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he had overlooked an important fact.

Why had he quit the tennis club?

-----------

It was wrong to lie. Of course he knew that. Everyone was taught not to lie early on. Lying is bad, lying hurts people. Nevertheless that is not why he does not lie.

He had lied before. He was sure everyone had. Unlike other though, it wasn't because he was caught that he stopped. It was the overwhelming power and the way he was so devoid of any feeling at all after it was said that frightened him. He had heard people mention that they felt guilty after they lied, so they stopped. So far he felt nothing. It was the only thing that made him feel like… a monster.

As well he would not lie about lying today; the way that it slipped out so easily would be remembered all throughout his life. The two simple words had changed everything. It had twisted his true purpose into a joke. It was wrong. He knew. Lying was wrong.

But there was a side that wanted to serve himself. A selfish side that does not die in anyone. It nagged him until he had to do it. It was shameful to say but he saw some truth in its voice.

Why? Why was he chosen? It wasn't fair. Not at all. Why was he chosen? He had family, friends, a whole life ahead of him. They would all disappear. So wasn't it fair to do something for himself? Just this once? To stop smearing his image in everyone's mind?

He wanted, so badly, for just one person to remember him as he was. Know him as the person still untainted. For a little while at least. For a little while.

He could still do this one thing, couldn't he?

* * *

**SHORT! I KNOW! -sigh- o well. i can't really fix it now. And i did manage to get it done. Anyways, a lot of talking in this chapter 0.0 more than i usually put... which is new i guess. So i hope you aren't too disappointed that it's really short. GOMEN! I'll try to make up for it! **

**ALSO, most of the internal conflict (that's what i call it) is done so there's going to be major time skip soon. I will say that there is a time skip next chapter though. I'm not sure if it's during Nationals or after. I'm actually leaning more towards skipping the nationals. Well if you have any input, you're welcome to say it.**


	21. Gait

**It's an update! Yay! And as I said before, time skip, I've decided to skip over the entire nationals thing. I'm bad at writing action AND it doesn't really do anything for the story anyways XP

* * *

**

It occurred to Wanazuki Keshime that perhaps his coworkers did not like him very much.

He could just be paranoid but he highly doubted. Not when it was the fifth time today that the nurse had 'spilt' coffee onto his pants when asked to bring it. But then again they were nurses. Walking needles dressed in crisp white uniforms that gossiped and giggled like little school girls when given the chance. This happened mostly in the staff room. It always gave him a headache, more so than the daily dose he was supplied with. Speaking of which, his hypoglycemia seemed to be subsiding a little. This also brought on a foggy memory of his nephew visiting him with a patient of his. He couldn't remember which one though. His memory was always murky when he was in need of blood sugar. He never had much warning of when these spells would come either. The doctor began feel a certain pity for his nephew that did not grow beyond a corner of his heart; the poor boy always seemed to visit him whenever he had dangerously low levels of sugar. Who knew what obscene thing he had said to him? (He had probably given a biting comment about nuts again.) However, Wanazuki Keshime was not charitable enough to apologize for something he could not even recall. It seemed painfully pointless and a genuine waste of his time. Especially when he had coffee stains on his pants.

-----------

And autumn came. It brought forth its colorful arrays of leaves that displayed itself proudly on the sidewalk only to be blown away carelessly by passing cars and brooms. Yet they still landed on the same ground with the wind, hoping again to be noticed. A true picture perfect moment.

Missed again. And again. And again. And again.

Sighing heavily, Fuji put down his camera on the space beside him as he undid the rubber bands that he had managed to tie around his fingers. He could not hold it properly anymore. It saddened him to not be able to take pictures without the aid of some stretchy strings, but if he still wanted to do it he could not dwell on small losses. Carefully inserting the camera into the plush black bag he had brought with him, he settled himself more comfortably onto the park bench.

It was beautiful day in autumn. It was rare to see such a bright day without the humidity of summer. Actually it was little bit chilly. But the cold was softened by the shining sun that pierced through the festive leaves. It was such a perfect day… _perfect day for anything_. When he and Yuuta were younger they would go to the nearest market to pick out the new apples together, something they were permitted to do as a chore though it was much too fun to be called that. Fuji smile grew as he reminisced in old memories.

Memories.

The Nationals was over now. They had been over for the past two months. It was surprising how fast time passed in such long periods of time when one day feels like an eternity. And what was even more surprising was how little tennis actually affected him in those months.

He had expected to be invited to watch the games. Predictably, two days after this very thought, he had been invited. But he kindly refused, partly out of the small conceit that his friends might care enough to insist. They did insist. He received phone calls from the various regulars, all wanting him to come. He said no to each and every one of them, somehow proud that he was not going to the event that seemed to have consumed most of his friends. In the end, they gave up. When they stopped calling there was a sting in his body; like he had sadly predicted, they were abandoning him. The irony of this prophecy came back to mock him mercilessly. It hurt his pride that he should be teased this way; he even ignored his sister's tarot readings of good fortune for some time as he found them, at that moment, trivial. Nevertheless, like everything else, it healed over time to reveal a tougher skin to resist the same hurt should it be flung his way again.

Their victory was empty, and he did not go to the celebration party.

Reaching into his bag, he gripped the cell phone awkwardly to check the time. Just before five. He should be going back soon. Fuji surveyed the park warily: there were many people in the park that day, too much for his liking. Public privacy was rare in Japan, if it was possible at all. He often mused that he would have to be a monk to come out early in the morning to find absolutely no one on the streets. There was something else bothering him that would break this serenity. His gait.

It moved faster than he thought it ever would, and in return he deteriorated more rapidly than he imagined. Another part of him was lost: it was clear that he would never play tennis again. Not with his wilted way of walking.

Idaichi Yuki had commented comfortingly that he looked cute. She had more precisely said 'I could eat you up' but Fuji had found it too disturbing for his tastes. That was the only positive feedback he received for his failure to walk properly. His sister had borne it well but not enough to hide the growing sob in her voice as she supported him to the car as if she had been doing it all her life. His mother had burst into tears the moment she had realized it; she held him close to her, never saying anything. He did not mind it though. It was her way of getting things out. After one outburst she would never mention the disturbance again. His father, on the contrary, had no reaction. He maintained a 'stiff upper lip' while remaining silent about his disability.

The reaction that stayed in his mind was Yuuta's.

At first he stared. His eyes remained glued to the foreign penguin walk as if his life depended on it. Then he tore them away forcefully to look at _anything_ except for his brother. The brown orbs frequently strayed away from the person sitting across from him to something above, below, or beside his brother during dinner. He remained silent throughout most of the day, speaking only when necessary. He even avoided his room. Fuji could hear it in the long arc he made when Yuuta approached the door. It was like he was the plague. And maybe he was. He was pushed away because he was better, but now evaded for being inferior. _How sardonic…_

In the end, everything that happened confirmed one fact: he hated his cursed penguin walk.

It had been enough trouble as it was to walk to the park. The stares had made it almost unbearable. He hadn't realized how unfriendly everyone seemed to the disabled. The stares and whispers… it made him consider vowing never to go out again. There was only a minute solace in that the first try is always the worst, that things become better the second or even third time around. Even than, being optimistic was tiring. He couldn't possibly do it everyday.

Fuji leaned back further, wasting as much time as he could before the park would gradually empty. At least until he made his long tenuous trip to the bus stop. He observed an approaching couple, basking in the feeling of being invisible. He had taken his anonymous status for granted, he knew. It was now harder than ever to blend into the crowd around him as another junior high student. He only became imperceptible when he was sitting, when his walk wouldn't announce to the world that he was glaringly unique.

"A-ano, Fuji-san?"

Fuji turned his head to address the shy speaker, only to be surprised at who it was.

"Hanako-chan?"

The girl opened her mouth, letting out a long stream of breath she had obviously been holding out of nervousness. Slightly flushed, she smiled. "Thank goodness you remember me…"

"Ah? You know him Hanako?"

The former tennis prodigy looked up from his seat to behold familiar green eyes, this time not surrounded by red or rage; merely curiosity. They still held the same determination from the court however.

"Kirihara Akaya."

The junior ace formed a smirk, pleased that he was remembered. And why not? He was perfectly capable in tennis, enough to be remembered if not feared.

"Well if it isn't tennis prodigy Fuji Syuusuke-san."

Fuji did not smile, nor did he have any intention to. The Rikkaidai junior glared down from his position, taking advantage of his height. Hard green met sapphire as both grudgingly sized up each other as if on court.

"Akaya-kun! Please stop. It's…it's rude… We just met and you want to fight already… Onii-chan won't be happy! And-and Sanada-san won't be either!"

Kirihara's grin froze on his face as the truth of the situation struck him. Gradually he lowered the smile until it was twisted downwards in rebellious defeat.

"Che… you won't really tell, right Hanako?"

Hanako waved her hands frantically while shaking her head at the same time. "No no no of course not Akaya-kun! I would never do that!"

The junior scratched his head slightly before giving his companion a goofy smile. "That's good. But that's another ice cream cone I owe you."

Hanako smiled brightly and nodded, not denying the mounting debt of creamy pay that was coming her way. She had found that it worked most affectively on Kirihara a while ago, which was useful since her love for ice cream was putting her allowance money in danger. Even though she though it slightly sadistic, she preferred to call it 'being money smart'.

"Hai! That's another ice cream cone this week."

"Man… you eat so much Hanako. You're going to make me broke…"

The girl only beamed innocently back at Kirihara with a certain mischief in her eyes that Fuji observed for the first time. She was shy but not so to the point of being timid with close contacts.

"Oh please excuse me Fuji-san! I was being rude. And please forgive Akaya-kun. He doesn't mean anything by it. Ano…"

The Seigaku senior chuckled. "Apology accepted Hanako-chan."

"Oh! Um… that's good."

She looked about as if searching for a new topic. She glanced briefly at Kirihara who seemed to get more bored by the minute prior to speaking again.

"Fuji-san… would you like to walk with us for a bit? We're just passing by so… it'd be nice… if you have free time that is…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Hanako blinked, not quite sure if she heard the response right. Feeling the blood rushing to her head, she mumbled out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry… but could you repeat that?"

Taken aback by his own response, Fuji paused a moment. "I… I can't walk with you. I'm sorry Hanako-chan."

All three remained silent, two delving in surprise while one watched with perked interest at the seemingly dead-end conversation.

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you Fuji-san. Maybe we'll see each other again? I mean…"

"Yes of course." Fuji gave his best smile, which succeeded in becoming a good farewell. Hanako parted with a bashful wave as Kirihara passed by with a small nod. Fuji nodded in return, the memories of their own match flowing through his head.

----------

They had barely walked ten steps before Hanako interrupted their quiet trek.

"Ne… do you think I bothered Fuji-san too much? I mean… I was so bold to ask him to walk with us when I don't even know him… he must think I'm rude."

Kirihara looked down at the shorter girl, green eyes widening at her gloomy look.

"Why? I don't think you were rude."

Hanako pouted slightly. "Well he sounded angry… he was so abrupt with his answer. I think I was bothering him when he wanted some time alone."

She walked on with a slower gait, waiting for an answer. However she yelped in surprise as a hand briskly gave her a rough pat on her head. Fixing her long hair quickly, Hanako glared at her friend.

"What was that for!" she cried out in annoyance.

Kirihara only gave her a nonchalant wave as he continued walking. "It's to stop you from being so depressed. Just leave it. You're always fussing over small things. He's probably just stuck-up, that's all."

Hanako stared at the junior ace as she stopped. But soon a smile broke her previous depression.

"Arigatou Akaya-kun."

He did not stop; he gave her a backward wave while yelling that he would leave her behind. Gladly she ran after him, clueless to the fact that he was secretly congratulating himself on sounding like a cool older brother.

Smiling inwardly, he looked behind him as an afterthought. However he frowned when he caught sight of Fuji.

It seemed as if he had just stood up. He wasn't far from the bench. But… his walking… was just plain _weird_. It was halting and even from this distance he could see that it was somewhat unsteady. He scrutinized the tennis prodigy, now becoming more intrigued with his previous opponent. He had only known that Fuji had quit the tennis club when he had found him missing from the Finals. He might have known sooner if he paid attention to what his senpais said but it was too troublesome to listen to them on a hot day. His absence hadn't mattered though. _Seigaku still won_, he thought bitterly. He watched the strange sight intently, noticing that the people around Fuji were starting to pick up on the walking.

"What's wrong Akaya-kun?"

Exerting no effort in turning back, he pulled at his school uniform distractedly.

"Nothing."

Hanako cocked her head in confusion but did not ask; he was easily sidetracked anyway. She hurried her steps as the busy street came into view, missing Kirihara's unhurried response.

"It's none of our business."

* * *

**Whew! This chapter is actually shorter than the last one but this one took more effort so XP Sorry for the late update. Been totally distracted with no excuse XD**

**Anyway, uh… this is kind of like a transition chapter… not really. But from now on the chapters will pick up the pace and the story will move faster, with a lot more time skips here and there. Just a warning. I can't really drag it out that much… because it'll get boring… and I'll admit I'm getting just a teensy tiny bit fed up with this fic. BUT! I'll still end it. Don't worry :)**


	22. Snowflakes

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! La la la! ****Okay so it's another time skip like a warned you guys. Probably from now on, there'll be time skips almost every chapter. It's my own private prediction (because I'm almost NEVER right XD) but I'm thinking this fic will probably end with 30 chapters. Just guessing, not saying it will but uh… like my English teacher says 'speculating' XP**

**And before I forget, I'll congratulate Ahotep on being my 222****nd**** reviewer :) I know I didn't celebrate the 200****th**** but 222 is too funkilicious not to XD

* * *

**

With cooking breakfast, chasing after his mother's parakeet, and being yelled at for being 'annoying', it was a wonder Eiji had any time to be bored. But this freezing January day was an exception. Most of it having to do with the fact that it was a long weekend.

He tossed around his bunk bed with frustrated boredom, not suspecting that his carefully sculpted hair would get ruined in the process. He sighed. Days like these were always so boring! Sure there was homework to be done but who wanted to do anything on the weekend? His brothers and sisters were all doing their own thing so there wouldn't be any fun family events. Of course they never really wanted to hang out with him either. Too dull! Finished flailing around in his crumpled sheets, he turned his attention to the foggy window above his nii-san's desk.

With a delicacy only found in nature each snow flake fell gently from the gray sky, gradually clumping together to form masses of white flakes big enough to catch with one's hand. Each snowfall made Eiji's eyes grow brighter with a mixed wonder and delight; it was the first snow of January.

Newly invigorated by the snow, he quickly jumped down from the upper bed (while producing a rather loud 'boom' with his landing) as he reached for his flamboyantly red cell phone. Ignoring the exasperated cries of 'Eiji!' from downstairs, he fumbled for a moment on finding the right number before pressing speed dial.

------------

"Right now?"

"Sou sou! It's snowing! It means it's the perfect the time to go meet people nya!"

"Uh… well…"

Momoshiro looked down at his younger siblings who were currently pulling at his pant leg, begging for another piece of candy. Trying to ignore them, he shook both of his legs to no avail.

"It's kind of cold right now Eiji-senpai. We might catch a cold."

"Muu! Momo, you're just like an old lady! Just dress warmly than!"

He pushed back the desire to sigh as it would appear rude. Giving his siblings another threatening look, he shook his legs again: failure. Looking down in defeat, he tossed two pieces of candy at his brother and sister.

"Where are we going?"

Momoshiro pulled the phone away from his ear when deafening sounds of joy exploded from the other line. Just as rapidly he placed it besides his ear; he didn't want to miss anything he said.

"Yatta! I was getting so bored! There's a festival in an hour or so near downtown. Let's meet in front of that fast food restaurant at the intersection. We'll be waiting for you. Okay nya? Bye bye!"

There was a mechanical click when the conversation ended. Momoshiro sighed as a sign of surrender while he climbed the staircase up to his room. Really, wasn't it too cold to go outside? However, he paused at the top of the stairs.

Which restaurant at which intersection? And _who_?

------------

"Momo! You're late!"

"Gomen nasai Eiji-senpai! But you didn't tell me which restaurant!"

The older of the two's mouth opened to form a perfect 'o' before molding it into a rather rueful smile.

"Nya sorry! I guess I was too excited."

"Mah Eiji, you should be more careful."

Momoshiro looked down and gaped at the person he had noticed for the first time. Fuji.

"F-Fuji-senpai? A-ano…"

He was sitting contentedly beside Kikumaru in a sturdy wheel chair that was beginning to turn white from the snow. It actually looked comfortable but overwhelming compared to his senpai's actual size. A blanket was placed on his lap and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The usual smile was in place with eyes half-open above cheeks that had gone pale from the cold. Momoshiro couldn't quite place whether it was the scarf or the startling loss of fat from the face that made him look so small.

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble Momo."

The middle school junior immediately gushed out an overdone apology; it was clear he was nervous in the presence of his senpai.

"Okay okay let's _go._ We might even have missed it nya."

Eiji gestured impatiently to the street. He had already started walking when he was addressing them. Of course he came back a little ways to push Fuji in his wheelchair. Momo gulped; this wasn't what he was expecting.

Walking slightly behind them, he began to notice the change. It came over people warily. It was apparent in their reactions. A few turned and blatantly stared at the wheelchair. Takeshi looked on at Kikumaru who was oblivious to the stare. Some people kept doing whatever they were doing but their eyes would linger on it too long which would give them away. The bouncy red head kept chatting without thought, Fuji giving brief responses. Others began to whisper. It was so obvious what they spoke of: they were limited to pitying looks or glances of contempt. It seemed so far away now, the festival. The distance between them grew… and grew… until he was sure he could turn away without being noticed.

"Momo! Hurry up! It's just that way! Oi! Momo!"

He had stopped. He hadn't realized. Momoshiro looked down. His jeans were wet from trudging in the snow and his boots stood firmly on the ground. A gust of wind blew, pushing his feet backward. His jacket fluttered for a moment in the frosty breeze. It was cold.

"Momo? Are you okay? Are you sick?? Nya, I told you to dress warmly…"

Eiji was bent down, his knees bent slightly forward to be level with Momoshiro. His eyes examined him intently under the orange beanie. He knew.

"I'm okay senpai. I was just thinking that I forgot something."

"Sou?" The acrobatic player nodded in understanding before he grinned mischievously. "Or is it a girl? Ne, I heard you like that girl in class-"

"Ah Eiji-senpai! Don't say it!"

"What? There's no one from our school here."

"But still! You never know about these things senpai…"

Adjusting his beanie, Eiji tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You might be right about that. It's like in those manga right?"

Momoshiro sighed in relief. He straightened his jacket that had blown open during their conversation.

"That's right. Ah, I think Fuji-senpai is waiting."

The brunette sat on the side of the street beside a street light, waving at the two teens. Kikumaru waved back enthusiastically.

"Gomen Fuji! Okay let's go Momo. To the festival and free food!"

"Free food?!" The 2nd year jogged alongside his senpai. "You didn't tell me that Eiji-senpai!"

"I didn't? Well that's the reason I called you. I guess I forgot."

"Eh? For real? Let's hurry before it's all gone!"

-------------

(Eiji POV)

He doesn't think I see it but I do. And I see him too.

I never realized that people could be so hurtful just by looking at you. I always wanted people to look at me so I didn't think about it. I can see that Fuji is hurt though.

It isn't the type of look people give you when you do something impressive or really interesting. It's a faraway kind of look that makes you detached from them deep inside. It's almost embarrassing. I haven't felt that in a long time…

What's really bad are the words. They talk like we can't hear them but it's so _loud_ that it's hard to ignore.

"Poor boy-"

"I wonder how he-"

"He shouldn't be out if he can't-"

"I hope he doesn't-"

"It's too pathetic-"

"He seems okay though-"

"You never who-"

"It's really troublesome isn't it? To have those kinds of people on the street."

I want to shout at them all. It isn't right, talking like that! I can't believe it! If I were Fuji I would have shouted at them all and told them that they should be embarrassed that they even think it! There's nothing wrong with this!

But when I look down at Fuji, he's not proud or resistant. He's kind of… absorbing it all while staying immobile. It's like he's nodding at those words and accepting them like they're right. They aren't! I… doesn't he see? I want to tell him. Except I can already see what he's going to look like when I tell him.

He's going to smile and say '_they can think what they want Eiji. It's okay._' It's written all over his face like a liar would have a lie scratched on his forehead. He's so different from what he used to be. Or what he was on the court. He wouldn't have accepted it if it was a tennis game.

_A game…_

"So think of it like a game."

"Hm?"

He turned in the seat a little, his hair covering his eye.

"What was that Eiji?"

"Think of it like a tennis match."

The wind blew, allowing me a view of his eyes that were staring at me wide open. His mouth was parted a little. I haven't seen that expression in a while.

"A match? Think what like a…"

He stopped. He caught on to what I was talking about quickly, just like he always does. He smiled a little but turned away without saying anything. I sent some whispering girl a nasty glare. She sent one back before turning away. But I stuck out my tongue anyway.

"It's not the same Eiji. And not everything is tennis."

It's the same thing he said at the hospital. _Just tennis._ His way of thinking is too complicated to grasp. Maybe he lacks that single mindedness to win and enjoy something.

"Well you need to be more like Ochibi nya. I bet he even counts 'one tennis ball, two tennis ball, three tennis ball' when he's counting Ponta."

There was a small grunt before Fuji burst out laughing. I suddenly remembered that I liked him in first year because he gave such a good reaction to whatever I did.

"Haha he... haha… might… hahaha…"

The smile starting to hurt my cheeks I turned to check on Momo; he hadn't said anything after we met.

He was lagging behind. He was listening to everything they were saying. Momo tugged at his turtleneck. He wanted leave. I could tell.

"Ne let me get Momo. I think he's drifting off."

I didn't wait for an answer and jogged up to Momo.

"Momo? Are you okay? Are you sick?? Nya, I told you to dress warmly…"

He looked up at me with melancholy. I had to show him I knew too. His eyes widened before it was clouded by deep thought. Nodding thoughtfully he faced me again, more determined.

"I'm alright senpai. I was just thinking that I forgot something."

We were going to stand by this all. Fuji shouldn't have to bear it alone.

-----------

"The food was great! Man, I can't believe they were all free!"

The Seigaku rascal patted his stomach satisfactorily as he swaggered down the street. Eiji followed suit as best as he could while pushing Fuji on the wheel chair.

"It was the best fun I've had in so long! And I didn't have to spend anything to feed you Momo."

"Mah, I think we all had fun today ne?"

He pointed to the stuffed animal he won in a quiz game at the festival. It was rather fun actually. Only a bit of math. Fuji smiled at the image of shock on the game host's face; he had obviously not thought he would win.

"Nya, you were so good Fuji! You should tutor me or something."

"Haha, I think I already do Eiji. Don't you come to me to check homework?"

Kikumaru pouted. "Muu… that's because we're in the same class. It's easier to check homework with someone who's doing it too."

"That's true."

The light glared red, surrounding the white profile of a man standing. All of the stood in solemn quite, waiting for the light to turn green. Cars passed by at a lazy pace as they ploughed snow while moving forward.

Finally the light flashed a fluorescent green and the familiar song started, signalling for pedestrians to move. However the three teens were delayed.

"Ah? It's stuck!"

Eiji pushed the wheel chair to no avail. It only bounced recklessly; Fuji tightened his grip on the arm rests.

"Are you sure senpai? Here…"

Fuji gulped as he felt himself moving up. He flinched when he came down to the ground none too gently.

"Sorry Fuji-senpai! I don't know what's wrong with it…"

Fuji fingered the lever on his left side. The break wasn't in place. He looked down at the wheel half-covered by snow. They were standing just at the corner of intersection. He couldn't see anything that would stop the mobilization of the wheels. It would have been cleared, unless…

"It's the bumps."

"The what?"

Fuji pointed to the ground unsteadily. "The bumps they put on the ground. The yellow ones to help navigate the blind." Slowly, Eiji and Momoshiro came into revelation. The small markers that had never bothered them before was in a sense coming back with a vengeance.

"It must be the cold too. The bumps are making it harder for it to turn so the tires must be getting stuck to the ice."

He bit his lips. He hadn't wanted to but it seemed like he had know choice. He looked at his feet. This was precisely why he had wanted to bring the wheel chair.

"Here. I'll stand and we'll try to move it."

He put his foot down, the weight of it sinking the otherwise dry boots. Almost methodically he pushed at the chair for support.

"A-ah Fuji-senpai! Are you okay? Shouldn't you be-?"

"Sou! Just sit Fuji. We'll-"

"No it's okay."

Fuji let go of the chair. His legs braced themselves to keep from slipping.

"I don't really need it. I just brought it to make it easier for you."

_Easier to get around,_ he thought as he looked at the stationary wheel chair. Irony seemed to follow him everywhere.

"…right. Right! Okay let's try to lift it Eiji-senpai!"

"Okay! Here we go. One, two, three!"

They had underestimated their strength: it was lifted much higher than need be. Surprised, they struggled to set it down without damage to the chair. Fuji sighed. He was somewhat glad that there weren't people to see other than the cars passing by.

"Here, I think it's okay now Fuji."

Eiji patted the seat with his mitten, dusting off bits of snow. Fuji felt a pang run through him. This, everything was so… wrong.

However he had no time to think about that. He felt his leg buckle and numbness in his arms came drastically fast. He was going to fall.

There was loud honk that pierced the air and through all the bustle, he saw himself in the reflection of the black metal. Wide-eyed, mouth open, arms dangling oddly: the very image of a helpless victim. Then, cold.

Fuji stared up at the black car as its window rolled down. A man stuck his head out, his head covered by a stiff brown cap. He looked down at Fuji in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going kid! It's a red light!"

Fuji turned his head. Red glared into his eyes, leaving purple spots to dance around in his vision. It was like he said. A red light.

"I'm sorry."

He felt hands lift him up from the snow. He looked at either side of him: Eiji and Momoshiro. He said thank you quietly and bowed to the driver.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to. I guess I slipped."

The driver pursed his lips as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I guess so."

He watched impatiently as Fuji walked back a little ways to his wheel chair. His mouth slackened when he saw Fuji's pace.

"O-oi! Did I do that kid?"

The shortest of the three teenagers turned around, his hand on chair.

"Pardon me?"

The driver pointed to his legs. "That." He said bluntly.

Fuji looked down at his legs blankly. Quickly, he shook his head.

"No. It wasn't the car."

"Oh."

The driver looked around nervously. He lit a cigarette with fumbling fingers.

"Well watch where you're going next time kid. Don't want to end up crippled do you?"

The car had left before the reality of the statement sunk in. It wasn't even like a slap on the cheek. It was a hammer crushing the last of his love for the outside. He never _ever_ wanted to go out again.

"…let's go Fuji. I'll ride the bus with you."

"Arigatou." It came out weak, barely above a whisper. Yet it was so heavy, like it was carrying a great burden.

"I'll go too senpai. Just up to the bus stop."

He hadn't wanted to, but Fuji began to question if it was because his house was another way or because he disgusted him.

-----------

"Have you started to study for the entrance exams yet Fuji?"

"Yes. A little. Have you?"

Eiji smiled wryly. "I haven't even started the homework from this week."

He heard a low chuckle on the other end that came out crackly on the phone. It sounded like he was sick. For real.

"I guess I should get started too. But I haven't even decided which high school I'll go to nya. I was thinking of Seishun High school."

"Really? That's nice. I think almost everyone is going there."

"That's good! Are you going there too? Or are you aiming for one of those smart schools?"

The silence was sudden and, as always, deafening. Kikumaru waited but there was no answer. He began to suspect that he had hung up.

"Fuji…?"

"I don't think I can go to those schools."

"W-what do you mean na? Of course you can? Are you worried about your grade?"

"…no."

"Than what??"

He had said it louder than he intended but what could he do? Worry was building up in side him about the possible future of no Fuji next year. Or the year after that and after that…

"Shh… Eiji calm down."

His mother stood at the door, placing her finger in front of her lips. She mouthed 'sleeping' towards the direction of his grandparents' room. He mouthed back an apology. Once she was gone, he resumed the conversation.

"Sorry Fuji could you repeat that?"

"…I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh. So… what's your answer?"

"I just can't Eiji. I'm not fit for it anymore."

The red head sat up, his hair brushing dangerously against the ceiling. His whole body stiffened at the comprehension. He wasn't _fit_ anymore.

"But… you can…"

"I can't. I'll… go to the high school for disabled students."

Eiji swallowed, taking in the uncomfortably lukewarm feeling. It wasn't fair.

"Ah but don't worry. It's… it's not decided completely yet. I could still go to Seishun High school."

The acrobatic player leaped down from the top bunk, this time making no noise. His fingers curled on the phone; he wanted to end the conversation now. Fuji knew: he couldn't fool Kikumaru Eiji. At least not twice.

"I see… well… I better get started on homework nya. I'll phone you tomorrow to check answers."

"Okay. Good night Eiji."

"Bye."

Eiji frowned at his phone. He couldn't think of anything else so that night must have been the first bad conversation he had had on it. Perhaps it was a sign he needed a new one.

* * *

**Hm… this chapter felt odd to me. I'm not sure why. Okay, so it's not as far as you think. Only about… 4-5 months after the last chapter XP So it's not a major jump. And don't worry. Saeki is coming in soon. Just… not next chapter XD**


	23. Happy Birthday: Five People Scenario

* * *

"1, 2, 3…"

He thought no one could hear him. But he had failed to notice one presence standing quietly beside his door, holding his breath.

His brother raised his leg up again, shaky even with the support of the bookshelf. It wavered in the air before quickly coming down to the ground with a soft thud. It never landed directly in front of him as he intended.

Yuuta licked his lips; he was taken aback when he tasted a familiar coppery liquid: blood. He brought up his hand to touch his lip. He had bitten through the skin unconsciously. He wiped his mouth for good measure, though he was sure it was not bleeding excessively. He could still hear the steady but soft counting that escaped through Syuusuke's lips. He hesitated by the door, his pajamas clinging to his hot back. It felt wrong to spy on him like this. Especially today. It was as if he was intruding on something markedly private. Probably, if he knew, he would have wished him never to see this. Never to see him even _living_ like this. Yuuta glanced inside again and only caught a glimpse of a racket propped up precariously beside a tartan chair. Gulping with nervousness, he slipped past the door with as quickly as he could.

-------------

Yumiko licked her finger clean of the batter. It was consistent as well as thick: exactly the required properties of a cake batter. Humming to herself tunelessly, she poured the batter slowly into a prepared pan, glancing at the oven briefly in the process. She pushed back her bangs that had escaped her ponytail carelessly all the while waltzing through the kitchen in search of a spatula; she had never been one for organization when cooking. She always preferred to 'go with the flow' and grab utensils as they were needed. It seemed to be less of a clutter than laying out all the needed ingredients.

"What cake did you choose this year Yumiko?"

Fuji Yoshiko smiled as she pulled her apron string taut. She pushed back her hair in the same manner Yumiko had done before checking the settings on the oven.

"I've gone with strawberry short cake this year, though it's a little early in the season. Still, both Syuusuke and Yuuta like strawberries so I suppose it's okay."

"That's true. Otou-san enjoys strawberries too as I recall. Of course he would never admit that."

Yoshiko laughed lightly. She checked the consistency of the batter thoroughly. Yumiko busily moved through the kitchen, carrying all the bowls to the sink. So typical, yet the atmosphere was entirely dissimilar. Both knew but refused to admit that this year it would be different.

"…I didn't cook anything Cajun this year. I was afraid it might be bad for his health."

The older wrung her hands on the apron while looking sadly into the oven where the cake had entered just a moment ago. She blinked rapidly as if it hurt her eyes to look; maybe the last cake they would cook for this rare day that only came once every four years.

"The health forum said… said that spicy food was bad for one's health. I hope he doesn't mind."

Yumiko stared blankly at the bulletin board beside her mother's head. It was filled with various printouts from an assortment of health-related articles. They threatened to engulf the florescent post-its that notified the family of any changes in plan or special event coming up. A yellow one was posted over all the white printouts. In curly writing it said 'Syuusuke's birthday'.

"Okaa-san…"

She burst into tears like water burst through a dam. Each sob shook through her whole body all the while making her more vulnerable, less a mother. Yumiko rushed over from her blank spell to comfort her mother. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had cried. So long ago…

"It's okay he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all."

It had nothing to do with why she was crying but he seemed to lessen Yoshiko's violent sobs. Yumiko patted her mother's back soothingly, repeating constantly that meaningless phrase.

"It's okay. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind. Really."

Today was a happy day. A day to celebrate. So no crying. At least not for her. Even when her mother's crying had ceased, she whispered it again and again. _It's okay. It's okay. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind. _It comforted her; she couldn't deny she needed it. This stupid phrase that had now lost all of the trivial meaning it had previously had. Everything had left her already.

"He doesn't mind. Really."

------------

"Here's the gift. Would you like to have it wrapped?"

Fuji Shunsuke looked at the plain brown box skeptically. To be honest, he had no idea what was in the box. However this sense of distrust seemed to provide him with a reason to do so.

"Yes please."

The young woman smiled brightly before wrapping the box in a shiny pink paper. He raised his eyebrow. Pink. Not his first choice for wrapping paper, but it was too late to object; the employee had already started to tape down the last flap. She reached under the counter to produce a mauve ribbon to tie the already secure package down. When she was done, he had his card ready for her.

"Thank you for shopping at Tokyo Mall. Please come again."

Shunsuke nodded to the woman before taking his leave curtly. It was strange to hear so much Japanese again. He had gotten more adapt at listening to English that he sometimes forgot he came from a bustling city full of Japanese people.

His car sat by itself in an empty section of the parking lot. Yet another surprise. Japanese parking lots were rarely empty, if there was even space for that. Placing the package in the seat beside him, Shunsuke started the car. Throughout the drive, he frequently turned his head to look at the gift sitting innocently in the passenger seat. He occurred to him he had never actually bought a gift for his eldest son. Well he _bought_ them but he never had a chance to pick one out. The last time he had done it, he was sure Syuusuke was about eight or so. A toy car. Yes, it must have been. If he was right, it was still in his son's possession. He remembered seeing it some time ago above the book shelf.

He rubbed his eyes at the red light; he had worked an extra shift the other night. Asking for a transfer was definitely the right choice, though it meant that he was demanded more work. He mind began to drift again to the gift that he had picked up. Both Yoshiko and Yumiko had gone to pick the gift. They had been excited about it the whole night. He hadn't bothered to ask what it was though. Maybe it was… no he had quit tennis. He had to. It still bit through him that he could no longer brag about his son's athleticism. However his son's health was what was most important; if one didn't have health, they had nothing. Shunsuke yawned this time, disrupting his train of thought. For better or for worse though, they came back on track. This time they wadded through the many possibilities the gift could be.

It continued for a while until his drive way came into view. Than all he could think about was meeting him face to face and what to say.

-----------

"Thank you Tezuka. And yes, I will thank my parents."

"Ah."

Fuji smiled. He was a person of few words so even getting a 'happy birthday' out seemed like a day's worth of talking. He always wondered why Tezuka preferred to have only a maximum of five words per sentence. Than again, being straight to the point wasn't bad either.

"Ne, how's the team doing?"

There was a brief silence before another monosyllabic answer came.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Fuji leaned his head near the bed, thinking of another question to keep the conversation alive.

"Are they as productive as before? Or have you let them slack off?"

He could practically see Tezuka blink nonchalantly at his collection of bait while listening to his question. Somehow, it seemed right to imagine Tezuka like that.

"They are working as hard as before."

_Seven words,_ he thought. Perhaps he could drag it out even longer.

"What about Echizen? Is he developing the way you wanted?"

"Yes. He will be the new pillar of Seigaku. There is no doubt about it."

His voice resonated confidently. He could not find a trace of uncertainty. There was no doubt about it.

"I see. That's good than. I suppose Seigaku will continue to progress well after you're gone."

"Yes. After we're gone."

Fuji felt a smile playing on his lips. He hadn't missed the change in the pronoun. He had said 'we'. No matter how many times he sensed it, he couldn't suppress the overwhelming sensation of hope. It could be knocked down again however maybe just this time… He sighed; his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Thank you for calling Tezuka. I'm surprised you remembered my birthday."

"Hn."

A giggle ran through his throat faster than he could register. It erupted from his diaphragm to the top of his lungs abruptly. He could hear concerned whispers outside his door but he paid no attention to it. He wanted to ignore it for a little while, his growing disability. There was just so little to laugh about, even something so underlying as this seemed funny.

"Mah, thank you. I'll see you in school sometime."

"…You're welcome. Good bye."

"Good bye."

He stared at his phone for a minute before snapping it shut. He tossed it onto his bed where it bounced on the soft covers and mattress. Fuji looked at the door then look out the window. When he felt assured of his privacy, he let his head drop to his bed.

He was so tired. He had never been this tired. Not physically, no. He hadn't exercised nearly enough to be tired physically. It was a feeling inside his chest that built up every day. This sluggishness that influenced the functioning of his body was almost too much. He didn't want to move anymore, let alone smile. He couldn't describe it any other way than fatigue. Even hours of training could not compare to this. He let out a breath, the warmth coming back to him through the covers. He groaned quietly while hoping the bed muffled his cry. He didn't want to move…

"Syuusuke!"

He raised his head quickly. For a moment there was panic stirring inside him. However he quickly recovered and pushed himself up slowly.

"Syuusuke! Hurry down! It's all ready!"

Fuji straightened his clothes as he fixed his hair quickly. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay alert. It was his birthday. For the sake of his family he had to be happy. His fifteenth birthday…

"Hurry! The food's going to get cold!"

"Coming!"

Smile, even if it hurts. Be happy. Turning fifteen only happens once. Be happy. For them.

------------

"Happy birthday!"

It seemed to overwhelm him at first, his blue eyes opened widely. Gradually the congratulatory cheer sunk into him; he formed the familiar smile while graciously saying thank you. He was gently supported at each side by his sister and mother. They led him solemnly but happily to the table filled with steaming food. He noticed that they were all cut smaller than they usually were. Just for him.

"Here here. Before we eat. How about presents first? Just for a change."

A tightly wrapped package was dropped onto his lap. He picked it up as best as he could before turning to his mother.

"Could you unwrap it for me?"

Instead of unwrapping it, she passed it to Shunsuke.

"How about you unwrap it dear?"

The father of the house stared at the present before grabbing it unhurriedly. His large fingers undid the paper deftly. Soon the plain brown surface of the box appeared.

"Here." He gave it to his wife, who passed it to the birthday boy.

"Here you go. Open it."

Fuji placed it on his lap. He looked around the table. His mother looked at him warmly, with nothing but motherly affection. His sister smiled, fading at the edges but nevertheless genuine. His father looked on, a strong presence in the room. But he too looked comfortable sitting at the table, waiting. And Yuuta. Despite his eyes drifting once in a while, he was also looking. And in his eyes he could see it: worry, care, and support.

He couldn't imagine anything more blissful. So it didn't really matter what his present was. Nothing could be better than family.

* * *

_Even though I have been hurt before by those heartless glances…this also helps me understand around me, there still exists some gentle glances. Therefore, I won't run away. That's what I'll do. Definitely, always. _

_-1 Liter of Tears _

* * *

**Well this chapter didn't really have any purpose really. Just to put more family stuff. I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter since it didn't end up in the way I wanted it to. And I rewrote the whole thing too XP I guess that says a lot about my writing skills.**

**Anyways I hope I didn't make you guys angry because of the long wait. I just wanted to make it perfect since it was a change in mood. Hope you guys aren't disappointed!**


	24. Letting Go: Step Two

**Okay new chapter. And guess what??? It's Saeki time for all of you guys who were waiting XD Before I start, I'll give you guys a heads-up. After this chapter I WON'T be able to update for a while. Sorry guys but my summer is all filled up so I can't be sure whether I'll be able to update regularly or not.**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind."

The rocking chair was gone. The bed was beside the window, in the wrong angle, he noted. His computer, shelves, and books though were relatively untouched aside from the lack of dust that would have gathered on the objects. His vinyl records were probably in an incorrect order. A few pictures were pinned on the wall already, some placed where he would have liked and others were glaring errors.

"No of course not. I'm glad you moved them. It's easier for me now. Thank you."

His mother smiled with relief. Her graying hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail; sweat still lingered on her forehead. She turned to beam at her husband. Fuji Shunsuke only nodded in response.

Feeling he had permission to, he entered his altered room. It was odd that he did not see the banister first when he looked back on the door; everything had been moved to the first floor after all. He supposed it had its benefits, ones that barely healed the underlying hurt. He could smell the pleasant aromas from the kitchen faster than if he was upstairs. Fuji sighed. No more measuring happiness and time: it only made everything pass by so much quicker.

With shaking fingers he carefully pried away the misplaced pictures to pin them to a place he found more appropriate. He scraped at the top of the tack holding up his Mt. Fuji pictures until it began to give away. Unfortunately he was fast enough to avoid the sharp point of the white plastic tack. Fuji took in a breath through his teeth before habitually placing the injured finger in his mouth. _I'm getting careless,_ he thought despite the fact that he _knew_ that was not it. He turned around to look behind him as if he were caught doing a bad deed. And that was when he saw it. The box.

It was poorly shut as an object poked through the corner of the top, letting a small view of the contents but not enough to satisfy the curiosity. He felt a growing dread inside his chest: was it…? Was it what he thought it was? Holding his breath in painfully, he flipped open the flap.

Tennis.

His rackets lay in disarray in the bottom, the guts and frames clashing terribly against each other. Dusty tennis balls covered the rest of the mess, some in their cans while others lay on their own in various spots. One or two tennis magazines were discreetly shoved into the edge; he had thrown the rest away a long time ago. And on top of it all, shining with dull brilliance, lay his Kantou Regional Tournament medal. They lay innocently together in the crowded box but he knew better.

It was enough to make him sick.

A strange swirling sensation began in his stomach, growing greater every moment they looked back up at him. He covered his mouth and made a run for it. He rushed through the hallway, stumbling but never falling. The sensation overrode the rest of his wits. He ignored his old rocking chair on the way to the washroom, its tartan pillow on the ground. Not forgetting to lock the door on the way in, he flew the rest of the short distance to the toilet.

Yet nothing came out. It was all stuck, deep inside of him. It would never fade or fall away. It was caught. Plain and simple. He would never get rid of it. Fuji sat shakily on the cool tile floor, wiping his dry mouth. His sister knocked on the door incessantly as she asked if he was alright in a panic-stricken voice. He wiped his forehead where cold sweat had formed. Yumiko's voice was soon joined by his parents'. A chorus of worry.

The things that were not trapped, he had to get rid of them.

------------

"As I thought, Tokyo beaches are no match for good old Chiba!"

"Right. But it might be that we're used to Chiba too."

"… maybe a little bit."

Aoi Kentarou stretched and fell back into the sand to lie in the path of the glaring sun. Saeki noted that as per usual, he had failed to put on any sunscreen. _Oh well, I'll tell him after he burns a little._ Saeki himself yawned; the early afternoon sun stung his back but at the same time lulled him into a sleepy state.

The freshman captain, now a 2nd year, had wanted to practice his skills with Saeki but had somehow ended up on the beach partway through a match. Something about strengthening himself since he seemed to be losing. Personally he thought that Aoi's love for energy had lured him to the beach. However he couldn't criticize his kouhai for that since he had allowed himself to be baited too. He just hoped nobody stole their belongings while they dozed off…

_Stop._ He blinked rapidly, newly sobered. He had seen… or had he seen? He was sure it was someone he knew. Who? He shut his eyes tightly before opening them wider than before. The people blended together, shirts to pants, bathing suits to faces. Somehow there was one that didn't. An anomaly in the predictable masses.

He was skeptical as to believing this was the person that had awoken him. But he recognized him by his motions that had disintegrated to a level that he almost could not identify him by his small habits. He frowned, a question already forming on his tongue.

"Fuji…?"

-----------

He wasn't sure why he picked the beach. He was only aware of a lingering feeling alive in his mind. It felt _right_ to come here. He only regretted that it was not winter. The crowds were overpowering and the heat even more so. His ankles, beneath his black ankle weights, began to perspire thinly. He ignored the few stares he attracted; there were more people preoccupied with their summer day fun than him. His knuckles began to turn white with the effort of holding the box steady. Further up, much further up, there was an empty spot if he remembered correctly…

"Fuji…?"

He froze. Nowadays his name was always used in the form of questions. A muddle of 'are you okay's and 'are you sure's and 'is that him's. Who was it now? A long lost cousin he hadn't been paraded in front of yet? A former schoolmate? Classmate? Teacher?

"Fuji, is that you?"

The sixteen year old was tempted to answer 'no' and walk away. Much easier than any other scenario that might unfold. Nevertheless, he turned around with a smile.

"Yes?"

In the end his voice had failed him. The polite response quickly died in his throat. It was the last person he was expecting and one of the last people he wished to see. His mouth was too parched to even gulp.

"Fuji? What are you doing here? And…"

His friend glanced down at his legs before darting back up again. There was no tact as he had not yet given a reason for it. The lie that had been told played in front of Fuji's eyes. There would be no explanation that would be honest without the truth.

"Saeki, I didn't expect to see you here."

Which was really a sincere fact and the only one that he could muster up enough morale to say. Saeki was not expected at _all_.

"Yeah, you too. What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the box and back up again with guilt. What was he doing here?

"I'm…"

The shorter of the two friends looked back down at the misshapen box. Saeki waited patiently.

"I'm just getting rid of some things I don't need."

"At the beach?"

Fuji smiled mischievously.

"You'd be surprised at the things you can do at the beach."

Saeki paused, at a loss on what to say. He wasn't sure if he should ask directly about his apparent condition or follow along with the playful banter.

"Do you want to come?"

He had already turned around, showing the honey brown hair that hadn't changed at all since their junior high days. It still fell in light tresses across his head, easily swayed by the wind.

"I…" Saeki looked back to Aoi. He had woken up. "I'll come with you."

"I guess I'll have some company now." Fuji chuckled. He started his slow walk.

"Uh wait! Hold on. Tell me about your-"

"Later. When we get there."

The response was so sharp that Saeki hadn't been sure if it had been Fuji at all; like his movements, it had changed so abruptly. It seemed like he had no choice but to follow.

-----------

"Here we are."

He set the box down before slowly lowering himself down on to the soft sand. The tides were only a few feet off and the sea gulls' piercing cries were heard clearly through the rhythmic waves. Saeki sat beside Fuji on the empty beach, taking in the scent of the sea deeply. He hadn't forgotten yet.

"So tell me. Did you lie to me?"

Fuji hung his head in obvious shame. He had never boded very well with lies, even when he lived in Chiba. He could say that it was alright, but they were never forgiven in his heart. Saeki knew how much it hurt him to realize that he was a liar now.

"I… I have no excuse for that. I'm sorry."

He did not say that it was alright, since it was not. There was anger that boiled inside him but still, he could afford to…

"You're forgiven. But it's not forgotten."

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Fuji shifted to a more comfortable pose.

"Fair enough I think. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Sorry."

The two teens watched the tides approach inch by inch. They could hear the far off laughter of beach-goers from the beach down the road.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with me?"

Saeki stared off into the sea, still lost in the heavy tension between the two. It wasn't anger or disappointment but…

"If you want to tell me."

"Alright."

Fuji moved the box so that it sat in front of him idly. His cheeks were flushed red from the sun.

"It's called Spinocerebellar Atrophy. I'm losing control of my muscles and nerves. They say there's no cure so I think I'm going to die soon."

"What?!"

He had never _never_ expected this. Not even in his dreams. Spinocerebellar… well he hadn't even heard of it before. Saeki stared, looking for the telltale upward curl of Fuji's mouth for a sign of a joke. But he only watched the ocean silently, his cerulean eyes reflecting the deep green water that was starting to move forward ever so slightly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before? For how long? I… Why did you lie?!"

The eyes moved to meet his own brown eyes with an aloof maturity that truly frightened him. It was wise in its glance and at the same time innocent in things that were adult.

"You wouldn't understand Saeki. It's not something that can be explained easily. I'm sorry for lying though."

Panic. Anger. Annoyance. Worry. Confusion.

"I already know that. Just tell me!"

It echoed in the emptiness. There was a repetition of 'me' for a brief moment before it was swallowed up by the sounds of the beach again. Saeki leaned back; he had somehow moved forward in his heated revolution of emotions. He calmed himself mentally before asking once again.

"Tell me why. I'll try to understand."

His bangs were a curtain, displaying blue eyes one moment and covering it the next. What he was thinking was impossible to predict.

"I lied because… I wanted to keep some part of myself intact… Some part that wasn't ruined. I hadn't told you yet so I thought maybe I could at least appear whole to you for a while…"

Fuji stopped to let out an apologetic laugh.

"That didn't come out too well…"

Saeki stared at his friend. He was surrounded by a golden light now (was it already evening?). It lightened up the pale features but also revealed the bone structures that had become more prominent over the years. His shirt now clung onto a shrunken frame; he was smaller now… frailer. He could break at any given time.

"No. I understood it."

It came heavily; he was sure it came out slurred. But it didn't seem to matter to Fuji. He watched the lips part slightly and curl at the corners.

"Thank you Saeki."

"You're welcome."

They sat in comfortably in each other's presence until Fuji stood up into the yellowing sky.

"What I'm going to do to the box is probably illegal so don't tell anybody. You're my accomplice anyway."

"Your accomplice?"

Saeki raised his eyebrows and watched inquisitively as his long time friend took out a lighter from his pocket. His eyes widened as the flame burst through while Fuji's shaky hand held it dangerously close to his own skin.

"H-hey what are you-"

It burst into flames quicker than they both expected; they both jumped back as the crimson fire spread throughout the cardboard. They watched as it began to eat up the contents, releasing a peculiar smell into the air.

"Fuji, what did you…"

His eyes were closed. His mouth was so relaxed as if he was in some state of release. The wind blew peacefully around him, tangling the tresses with ease. Saeki recognized a racket inside the flames. He decided not to ask. He wouldn't understand it.

"You know, I think you'll live a really long time."

Another smile: more genuine, more hopeful. He could not see the sapphire underneath the lids.

"Thank you."

* * *

_If you look up at the sky after falling down, the sky is also today stretching limitlessly and smiles at me…I'm alive._

_I'm alive._

* * *

**Well it's more condensed than when I first wrote it but other than that I kinda like how it turned out XD but I'm not sure if I got the point across. Oh well, people have lots of different interpretations of what something is anyway. So I hope you read my HEADS-UP at the top. Sorry for the inconvenience (lol I'm like one of those machines XD) but yes, I can't rearrange my schedule.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. On the Air

**Sorry guys! i know i said new chapter by the end of last week but i really didn't like how this chapter was turning out. AND i forgot to bring along my little outline with me (its really just a post-it) so i was being a little cautious with what i was writing. I didn't want to ruin the grand scheme of things XD**

* * *

He was perspiring.

It was still early in the morning, but he preferred the exercise room like this; totally unoccupied and silent save for the breathing of the only occupants of the room. It seemed much more peaceful than exerting his strength while a horde of other grunting patients did likewise. The isolation somehow satisfied him.

Taking another breath, he looked back down on the parallel bars. His knuckles were white with effort but he could barely lift himself up now. His hands no longer had the grip they used to. It was only through the help of Idaichi Yuki behind him that he was able to raise himself to a reasonable height. Still, he did not mind so much anymore.

He was at a crossroad, somewhere between acceptance and quiet shame. The help he received everywhere seemed to be okay, almost expected. It had been so many years since he could walk again that he would have been too shocked to discover one day that he could indeed walk the very next day. He would be ecstatic for sure, but feel a small bit of regret at having the mundane routine interrupted. Yet it did not stop him from dreaming, every single night, of running without end…

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop now?"

He felt her breath on his neck, just barely tickling his skin. Her hands still had a firm grip on his hips that was surprising for a woman of her stature. She felt her hands shift slightly to get a better grip. Her foot touched his foot.

"Yes. A little longer."

But his breath was already coming in short bursts. His muscles ached like they hadn't before and a dull pain was starting in his chest. His grip on the metal was slipping.

"I think it's good for today Syu-kun. Don't overwork yourself now."

Even before he answered, Yuki started to help him pull away from the bars. He complied without complaint. She was a nurse afterall.

"Thank you Idaichi-chan." He said as she handed him a bottle of water, the cap already twisted off. She smiled easily, fanning herself carelessly.

"No problem Syu-kun."

He sipped the water slowly, trying his best not to let any water spill. Handing the bottle back, he wiped where he thought he felt a trickle of water pass. Yuki took a drink from the same bottle.

They addressed each other differently now. As he began to mature, Yuki had started to call him 'Syu-kun'. Perhaps it was to acknowledge that he had grown, or perhaps it was because of a personal growth. Nevertheless, he was secretly glad that the request for 'Yuki-chan' was changed to 'Idaichi-chan'; it was uncomfortable referring to a woman more than 10 years his senior as 'chan'.

"Let's see the headlines today shall we?"

The nurse settled herself as comfortably as she could on a stiff bench facing Fuji's wheelchair while spreading the day's newspaper out in front of her. Fuji waited with a smile on what she would choose today to read out aloud.

It was not that he needed help reading. Thankfully his eyes were still intact; however it had started out as a little custom of theirs a year or so ago. When he was experiencing more blurriness than usual, he had, with growing anxiety, confessed his fears to the nurse, imploring her not to tell his parents. She had complied more willingly than he had expected. Ever since that day she had started reading to him. Fuji had not figured out the inner workings of the nurse's mind yet but it seemed to lean towards the fact that she wanted to show him that everything would work out, even without sight.

Coming back to reality in which Yuki was reading an article about a celebrity's life, he nodded and smiled while not truly listening to what happened in the amazing life of a Japanese singer. His mind wasn't settled today; it was jumping constantly to vague notions that even he could not name.

"Ne, Syu-kun."

He turned slowly so that it would not be apparent that he hadn't been listening at all. He felt his lips turn up automatically. The nurse was looking at him wide-eyed, a question ready to spring from her tongue.

"Do you have a job right now?"

His first reaction was to laugh. Him? A job? Impossible. No one would hire him. And really, what could he do? He quickly suppressed the rising laughter that would surely sound bitter. Instead he only smiled bigger, shaking his head in a no.

"Ah really? Than I have the perfect opportunity for you! It'll be perfect!"

"Really?" He managed. The idea of a job loomed over his head quickly, and not with happiness. Quivers started in his chest that put his façade in jeopardy; what job? What could he do? A poster child for a fundraiser? Surely Idaichi-chan was not so cruel.

"You see my cute little brother's starting a radio show and he needs a show. Someone with a good voice. So I told him that one of the people I work with at the rehabilitation center had a nice voice for the air! And he agreed to listen to you later today. See, everything's all set up. Isn't that nice?"

She giggled, fully expecting to be thanked. But he didn't know what to say. Without his consent, or any say whatsoever, a job interview had been arranged. Today. Why was everything moving so quickly when he wanted everything to move as slowly as possible?

"Ah… thank you… Idaichi-chan."

She jumped up in excitement, one of her childish clips falling to the floor. "You are welcome! I'm so excited! Someone I know will be on the air! I mean isn't that-"

"I can't accept."

"Eh?"

He looked at her firmly with his eyes. There was one thing he learned about Idaichi Yuki, and that was that when you were serious, you had to be unyielding to anything.

"I can't accept Idaichi-san," he pleaded, switching back to the more comfortable suffix, "It isn't right. I don't think I should. But thank you for your thought."

"So why not?"

She was fighting back. Her brown eyes were innocent save for the gleam of defiance burning dimly in the back. She did not smile when she asked.

"I don't think I should. I would be bothering you."

He smiled as if he had presented a perfectly clear reason though he was well aware that it was shaky. He only had to hope that she would reconsider at this moment-

"You wouldn't. No worries. I rearranged my schedule for this so it's fine." She smiled back sweetly.

"I see. But I'm not sure if my parents would allow it."

"I already talked to your sister. She probably told your parents already. Since they haven't told you anything, I'm guessing they agreed."

Fuji ceased smiling. Even his parents were in on it. It was like the conspiracy that he thought was going around when the Seigaku regulars stopped checking in. Painful, hateful, but not unattainable in escape. He could only do so much…

"Idaichi-san please don't do this. I don't think I can do it."

She twisted her lips, her eyes getting harder. She retrieved her clips and stuck it hastily into her hair.

"You don't think I know about your condition do you Syu-kun?"

He froze. His condition…?

"You probably sit at home and do nothing don't you? Gradually going into acceptance."

He tried to lick his dried lips but his mouth seemed to be sealed tight. His tongue felt heavy.

"While a little acceptance is good, don't get too comfortable. It's not healthy."

She kneeled down so that they were closer, her knees nearly touching his knees. The presence was overbearing; his hands strayed to the idle wheels.

"Just because there isn't a cure right now, doesn't mean you give up. You have to fight it. No going into remission. Do you want to leave the world so early?"

Her words hurt, striking solid blows to his heart. His insides stirred uneasily inside him. The topic that he hated the most: his imminent death. To even mention was to stray into dangerous territory. He felt the familiar sting of his eyes at the thought of nothingness.

"Stop thinking. Stop thinking you can't do anything right now. You can still do lots of things. You can still speak. You know the gift of speech is so precious. You can't accept things so easily; you're sweet-tempered but that doesn't get you far with the disease."

It was the first time she had spoken so directly about it. He had always thought that she didn't know, or chose to ignore for his sake. Instead she knew everything. And for his sake she had remained silent. And still it confused him…

"You can do a lot of things still. When you lie in bed one day when you can only observe the world passing by, than you would be able to say that you did everything that you could. _Everything_."

No one would know… no one would know.

"And it's enough that you know it. If you believe it, know it, than everyone else would know it. It's proof."

Silence reigned in the room, deafening him. He had nothing to say. His words were now meaningless.

"Okay? I'll drive you from the hospital around two. Don't be late Syu-kun."

She skipped away joyfully after petting him lightly on the head. Like nothing had happened. As if she hadn't spoken those words that lingered in the air.

Still, he was speechless.

--------------

"We're here my cute little brother! Where are you??"

Fuji winced at the volume of Yuki's voice. Who would have guessed that she was sprouting such thoughtful speeches to him just a few hours ago? It seemed to renew the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover'. He chuckled to himself as Yuki searched the unfamiliar room vigorously, all the while ignoring the confused look of some of the employees.

And just as a young woman sitting at one of the desks reached out to talk, a man came out from the room next door marked 'media'. His bored expression was replaced by a look of alarm as soon as he laid eyes on Yuki's latest endeavor.

"Ah! Nee-chan! Don't touch that!"

He rushed with unimaginable speed to retrieve from Yuki's possession a picture frame that she was holding loosely in her hand. He breathed in relief when it was safely within his hands but seemed to cower as Yuki grinned mischievously.

"Oh… is that yet another girlfriend Haruki? Or is it that old one you broke up with…?"

Idaichi Haruki seemed to panic and let out a noisy 'shh!' to his older sister.

"Not so loud! It's my personal life we're talking about!" He whispered frantically. He did not notice a woman behind him giggle at learning something new about her employer.

"Well anyways, we'll talk about that later. I'll introduce you to Fuji Syuusuke. Syu-kun, this is my little brother Idaichi Haruki."

There was a glint of surprise across the man's eyes as he looked down at Fuji. The brunette could not detect anything beside genuine astonishment in his eyes. He smiled and offered a shaky hand.

"Nice to meet you Haruki-san."

Haruki offered his own strong hand to Fuji without hesitation. He grinned widely to him, much like Yuki herself. He could see the family resemblance.

"Nice to meet you to Fuji-kun. Want to go right away or do you want to look around first?"

He pointed in the general direction of the media room as he spoke, his Vivienne Westwood ring coming into view. Fuji raised his eyebrow at the ring, but did not say anything. He requested to try out right away. The office was giving him an uneasy feeling.

Idaichi Haruki walked in a general shuffle, contrasting sharply with the clipped happy walk of his older sister. He mumbled a little when he spoke, not caring to articulate his words clearly. At the same time, Yuki talked in a river of high-pitched words. They were somewhat similar but not really. Fuji responded as best as he could to the contradictory siblings.

"Well here it is. Step right in."

Fuji wheeled himself in, staring at Haruki's glance at the wheelchair. He had clearly seen that he could not 'step in' yet did not correct himself. A different reaction from what he was expecting.

The room was brighter than he thought, and there seemed to be no end to the number of gadgets in the room. Each shone with bright silver and black, obviously new equipment. He stared almost apprehensively at the mike placed in the middle. A headphone was popped around his head as he looked around. With a gentle click, he was alone. He gulped.

"….testing. Testing. Fuji-kun, you hear me?"

Haruki's voice reverberated painfully in his ears. Guessing that they were across the dark glass, Fuji signaled the volume to be lower.

"Sorry. Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Instead though, his fears seemed to be renewed. The wide room felt too stuffy and the beginnings of claustrophobia were stirring within him. He breathed out noisily. Since when was he so nervous about being outside? It seemed so unlike him… But he couldn't remember a time when he was comfortable about being out with the crowds of people, being one of them. There was only a light sensation inside him of this being wrong.

"Fuji-kun? Are you okay?"

He turned his attention back to the translucent glass. He could see a vague silhouette of two people. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

There was pause before the voice took over again.

"Alright then. Let's begin."

Fuji nodded. Waiting for the worst.

"I'll just ask a question before trying you out on the airwaves. So why did you come? Were you always interested in the media?"

"Truthfully, no. And I came because Idaichi-san asked me too."

"I see. And do you have any expectations about the show."

"None whatsoever. I think that's the best isn't it?"

"Hm…Right. Just one more. Is this important to you?"

_Important…?_ No. Not particularly. It would not hurt him if he did not get the job. There were no consequences if he did not get it. There was no one expecting him to get the job.

_You can do a lot of things still._

"I…" it came out hoarse. He cleared his throat, stalling for time. Was he…

"This is important. Though it may not seem like it, it's like therapy. I'm… I'm still getting over my disease. I know that maybe one day I won't be able to speak. But I want to prove that I can still do something." No one spoke, and his confidence was encouraged. "People always think that I can't do much. I still can though." He was tired already, breathing heavily.

"I really can!"

His voice echoed in his headphone, sounding foreign to his ears. 'I really can' faded gradually, the raw desperate emotion present in every syllable. His breath against the mike sent a crackling emission through the equipment. He was worn out. He wasn't even sure of what he said. Who was it that said it? All he knew was that he felt refreshed like they had given him a new body. His old self.

"… Let's get started with the rest of it Fuji-kun. Do you want water?"

Water? No, his throat was not parched. He was just beginning. The smile, ever present in his younger days, was back. Sapphire eyes peaked out from his lashes.

"No thank you. Let's begin."

---------------

"So what'd you think?"

Haruki pouted, flipping through Fuji's profile.

"I think you gave him an unfair advantage."

Yuki immediately tackled her little brother, holding him in her 'loving embrace'.

"Oh come on! You liked him, I know you did. You liked him better than all the others that auditioned. Admit it."

The little brother reluctantly paused his pencil chewing to give an answer.

"Well… his voice worked the best with what I was planning. I'll say that."

Yuki sighed, leaning back against the couch she was sitting in. Her fingers ruffled the scarf hanging around her neck.

"He's pretty strong willed isn't he? I mean he came back against all that pressure."

There was no answer but the nurse continued her observation.

"I was impressed. I didn't think that he'd come back like that. You should've seen him Haruki. Cute but given up. I think I fixed him up pretty nicely ne? I think he'll respond better to the therapy now too."

"Hn."

She stood up right away to give her unsuspecting brother a furious noogie.

"Have more reaction little brother! Is he hired or not?" She dug deeper into the mass of hair to reach deeper into the scalp

"Ah! Stop stop stop! You'll ruin my hair nee-chan! It hurts!"

Grinning satisfactorily, she once again fell back into the couch.

"So?"

Haruki sighed. He really didn't have a choice did he?

"Sure why not? I kind of like the kid too."

* * *

**Whew done! It's a little short but i think i did okay with the 'in between' representation. The next chapter will be a while too :( I'm sorry! I'll really try my best. **

**Psst! And i've been revisitng the bleach fandom again so you might notice some character overlaps with some characters from bleach. Too many fanfics read. Sorry XP**


End file.
